The Secrets from the Abyss: Origins
by Trades46
Summary: In an alternate 1941, the Pacific War is won by the Imperial Japanese Navy. Follow rear-admiral Fujioka Sekimoto and his protégé Lt. Commander Asuka Shiba as they learn to face an enemy much greater than anything humanity has witnessed and the beginnings of the newly developed creation, 'Ship Girls'. What is the secret behind this 'Abyssal' fleet?
1. Maizuru, the Veteran and the Girl

_Hello, Trades46 back again._

_I'm presently working on a VERY long & complex __story based on the Kantai Collection world. However, due to the ambiguous canon nature of the source, I feel like a prologue explaining the world I will be working on & explanation of the Abyssals & Ship Girls would be better than trying to integrated it into my already long main plot._

_So without further ado, here is the prologue of Kantai Collection: The Secrets from the Abyss: Origins. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: _If Kantai Collection was created by me, it wouldn't be so much an RNG-dependent grind-city, instead a more priory in strategic commanding, real-time naval action and above all, no IP region-block and lottery-based account creation. Alas it is not to be, as it is the property of Kadokawa games & DMM__

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The beginnings<strong>

**September 22, 1941 - Maizuru Naval base, Noon 12pm**

It was another fine sunny day at the naval port of Maizuru, one of the Northern naval bases of Japan. Rear-admiral Fujioka Sekimoto, the CO of CV Unryu & CA Atago looks towards the open port from his office balcony, admiring the beautiful view of the harbor.

He muses at the beautiful weather & peace that has graced the Maizuru naval base, as 2 years ago he was always on sortie against the ABDA fleet & the occasional tussle with the Russian navy. The 40-year-old rear-admiral has a rack full of medals to prove it as well. He places down his coffee on his desk as he continues to remember the not too distant past.

All has been well for the Imperial Empire as of late; they've recently been the sole victor from the great Pacific War that turned the Allied forces of USA, Great Britain & even aggression of the Soviet Federation just 5 years back from 1935~1940. However, unlike the expect result, the war ended when the American, British, Dutch & Australian forces were dealt a fatal blow after a short period in the war. Unable to repel the Imperial Naval forces, the Allies accepted a post-dam declaration & ended the Pacific War on December 8, 1940.

For the entire year of 1941, the Imperial fleet has been just tasked with simple guard duties to fulfill the needs for the now Greater East Asia Empire. With the Allies vanquished and the Southern Asia & Australia conquered, there was little resistance left in the military front. New trading routes & military vessels are now requisitioned for supply duties for the nation.

Nevertheless, Fujioka's thoughts are broken off as his phone on his desk begins to ring.

"Admiral, the supply convoy is sighted at the harbor entrance" calls the lookouts. "It looks like there has been some incident sir: the Momi-class destroyer...it's the Sumire, sir. She's smoking really badly."

"Thank-you, I'll be down to the main docks in 5 minutes." Putting the phone down & taking his coat, the rear-admiral leaves his office as one of the guard calls the car for him to get to the ports.

The port workers are quickly running about, first securing the 4 AK merchant transport vessels carrying ton after ton of steel, crude oil, bauxite & other precious minerals from the now conquered lands of the Empire. The 3 escorting destroyers, 2 of the Minekaze-class, the Hokaze & Shimakaze* are then directed and tug to their docks. However, the last ship & the oldest of the escorts is the flagship, Momi-class Sumire, with her hull raked with bullet holes of intermediate caliber, broken portholes & a main mast that is barely attached to the main superstructure, handing on by an over-stressed wire. The crew of the Sumire, some of them injured is escorted off the ship and Sumire's captain steps on the pier, turning around and facing admiral Fujioka.

"Well, it looks like you got tied up in something nasty" Fujioka starts, staring at the damages on the Sumire. "Last time I seen a ship this battered up was the time when I was finished dealing with the Aussie CA HMS Perth."

"Sorry for the damages admiral. Unfortunately we've run into a bit of trouble just before we turned around the Chinese territory..." a feminine voice stats, matter of factly. "There was an enemy ship there, looked like an American 4 piper destroyer. He was going after the AK convoys, so I had Hokaze & Shimakaze keep the front vanguard while I..."

Fujioka chuckles, interrupting the captain of Sumire. "Asuka, Asuka, Asuka. Why is it always with you, that you have to make it sound like it's your responsibility to save everyone and completely forget yourself?"

The young female captain pouts, "Admiral Sekimoto! You're doing THAT again! I told you to stop treating me like a 5-year-old girl who has misbehaved on the playground! I messed up! I should have covered the rear of the AKs while they're loading up and yet I didn't notice him until he started firing!"

Fujioka however muses, as the CO of Shimakaze comes up and whispers something in his year. The admiral nods then shakes his head; Asuka knows that the other captain HAD to bring "that" up.

"Tell me, Lt. Commander Shiba, did you, or did you not, blatantly steer the Sumire into the line-of-fire between the enemy & the AK Miharu Maru when he was firing?"

"...But he was..."

"Answer my question Lt. Commander Asuka Shiba."

"...Yes sir. I did."

Fujioka shakes his head again. "Lt. Commander, meet me in my office in the afternoon. I'll continue my report & discussion there."

Asuka Shiba, the 18-year-old Lt. Commander of Maizuru, cringes. She is not having a good day at all.

**Same day, 5:30pm**

After going back to her stateroom to change & freshen up, Asuka knocks at the door of rear-admiral Sekimoto. "Come in", he answers.

Asuka steps into the room, giving a salute to Fujioka, whom was standing up beside his chair. "Admiral Sekimoto, I..." she begins.

"You know you don't have to call me that in private, right Asuka?" Fujioka casually states.

"Well...I just feel weird calling you 'teacher' in front of the crew & dockyard workers." Asuka fidgets.

"But you do remember Asuka, that you came right from the Imperial naval academy to my front door correct? You made a bit of stir among the Imperial naval HQ then, being the first ever Imperial female officer of the navy. That was already 2 years ago."

"Err, admir...Fujioka-sensei. Are you just going to continue reminiscing about the past, or can we get to today's convoy incident?"

"Even your personality is unique. Always going on about work, work & work. Asuka, I truly admire your working ethic, I'm sure you know by now that we're at peace..."

"Please, Fujioka-sensei, enough with the jokes!" Asuka states firmly, cutting Fujioka off. While she knows Fujioka isn't a person that's very serious when dealing with her, the rear-admiral's tendency to go wandering off is something she has a limit to.

"OK, OK, don't be so mad." Fujioka sits back down, leaning back on his chair. "However, Asuka, you already know what I'm about to say next, do you?"

"...Something along the lines of, 'your life as an officer is more important than some civil cargo' or 'don't put yourself before the equipment you're using'. Something like that...right?" Asuka mutters, wondering if she pushed too far.

Fujioka slowly leans forward, his voice now becoming more serious. "Listen Asuka. I may sound like some 60-year-old grandfather for repeating this again & again. Yes, I'm aware of the stragglers & the odd skirmishes of American ships who refuse to surrender like their country did, but it's been a year since we won the war."

Fujioka points towards the picture in his office. "See that picture? It's the famous Battle of Java, where we destroyed the ABDA fleet & then later the American fleet at Midway Islands. Not a couple tonne of steel, gallons of oil or cargos of bauxite did battle. We, as the people of the Japanese Empire accomplished this."

Asuka blinks twice; surprised at how much farther back her superior/teacher is going this time around vs. the previous 2 times she did something similar.

Fujioka took a breather and continues. "Look, Asuka. I know what you're capable of. You're the 3rd highest scoring trainee from the Naval academy, even beating out the son of Genji Takeuchi, the Vice-Admiral of Sasebo. I also know you work yourself way too hard, and always putting yourself at risk to help the others. Yes, I know that the Imperial naval command is very against the idea of a female commanding officer, but even if you put your life on the line, there should be a limit of what you are doing that for."

Fujioka stops to regain his composure, and then takes a deep breath. Asuka shuffles uncomfortably, waiting for a moment to see if Fujioka to finish and get into the main point; her punishment for the near destruction of an Imperial naval vessel.

"That's all I have to say. You can go now, Asuka."

She quietly asks "Sekimoto-san, you aren't going to punish me for wrecking the Sumire?"

Fujioka leans back again, now in speaking in a more relax tone, "Well, according to the captain of Shimakaze, even though Sumire was moderately damaged you kept going at that 4 piper until he ran away correct? While I'm not too fond of you risking yourself & the crew of Sumire in that battle, the CO of Shimakaze & the AK convoy captains are truly grateful of your courage. Even the Sumire's XO came up earlier to say he & the crew was sorry about treating you like a little girl during the mission. Nothing but praises all around & I bet even though the Imperial HQ won't like the news of that standout Ms. Lt. Commander, it'll be good for your future."

Fujioka stands up and, to the surprise of Asuka, takes off her hat and proceeds to pat her on her head. Asuka suddenly feels small & timid. Fujioka continues his speech.

"You're a good girl Asuka. You're hardworking, diligent, courageous & bright. I don't want to lose a great pupil like you in these times of peace & prosperity. The traditionalist admirals back at HQ might not like you because of your gender, but time & time again you've proven yourself as an invaluable asset to the Imperial fleet. Surely, sometime in the future, great things would await you."

Fujioka looks down at the teenage commander, whose cheeks are now very red. Fujioka chuckles and playfully adds, "Plus, you have no idea about how many other officers & sailors talk behind your back about how painfully cute the Lt. Commander is when she is blushing & running around like a little kitty."

Asuka, pushed to the very limit, very embarrassingly cries out "PARDON MY INTRUSION!" and then immediately darts out of the room. Fujioka looks out of his office to see the crimson red teenage Lt. commander run over 2 guardsman on patrol, bending over to apologize while trying to cover her face & disappears behind the stairway.

Fujioka smiles & let out a slight chuckle. He then turns around out at the now setting sun, hoping things will go well for him & his cute little pupil, first an Ensign then Lt. Commander in the future.

* * *

><p><em>* The Shimakaze here ISN'T the rabbit earred, thong wearing, Renshouhou toting Ship Girl we all know and love, but actually an older vessel belonging to the older Minekaze-class destroyer of the Japanese navy made much before the speed rocket Shimakaze was even built. <em>

_Here's chapter 1 of the prologue. I expect it to be of 4~5 chapters. Looking for reviews & critiques. _

_More to come after I get past University midterms & assignments. _

_Thank-you for your time._


	2. Flying anxiety & enter the Abyss

_Hello everyone, Trades46 here.  
><em>

_I should be really doing my work as of now, but I can't get away from my story ideas before I risk not remembering them_

_As for those wondering how long the Origins prologue runs, I expect around 5 chapters or so. Do not worry, the main plot is proceeding well, and I will make an attempt to finish the entire series before 2014 ends._

_Without further ado, here is Secrets from the Abyss: Origins, chapter 1._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Enter the Abyss<strong>

**November 15, 1941 - Maizuru Naval base construction yard, 3pm**

Rear-admiral Fujioka Sekimoto, along with his student & subordinate Lt. Cmdr. Asuka Shiba, walks towards the Maizuru dockyards, signaling the guard to open the gate to the construction yard. Upon entering, Fujioka points to the recently completed ship in her mooring to Asuka.

"There she is, Lt. Commander Asuka Shiba. She's the first of her class of the new line of destroyers of under her name. This beauty is Asashio, and you're going to be her first permanent CO. I hope you take good care of her." Fujioka tells the ecstatic Asuka, whose eyes are gleaming.

"Sekimoto-sens...I mean, admiral Sekimoto, how did you let Imperial HQ let me, they don't..." Asuka stammers, unable to contain her excitement.

"Remember that Sumire escort incident & the two other times before that where you saved the AK convoys, attacked & warded off the raiding enemies? Looks like someone up in HQ finally gotten past the point where being a girl doesn't mean she can't be a good commander. Hence the approval of my suggestion to allocate a new-generation destroyer to you so you can more effectively command from her. I'd reckon she'd be a more seaworthy ship than those old Momi-class & Minekaze-class 2nd line destroyers..."

Fujioka did not get to finish as Asuka gives him a hug, praising him for being a great teacher & admiral. Fujioka didn't resist, and typical of him putting on a devious smile as he jokingly claims "Asuka, your new crew on the Asashio seems to be a bit jealous of me now... but if you want to go further, then later at my office..."

Asuka did not hear any of that, as she quickly runs towards the bridge, past the loading crewmen & onto the deck of her new flagship. Entering the bridge, she slowly looks around, taking in the newly decked out & oiled machinery & instruments all around. Asuka then looks ahead and at the ensign of the ship.

"Your name is Asashio-san, correct? My name is Asuka Shiba, and I'll be your commanding officer from now on. It's nice to meet you, I hope can get along well." She gives a light pat to the steering wheel of Asashio.

Asuka could have sworn she felt a tinge of some sort as something in the bridge 'moved', as if the vessel is answering her supposed rhetorical question afterwards.

**December 10, 1941 – Maizuru naval base airstrip, Morning 6am**

Rear-admiral Sekimoto enters the Nakajima L1N1 Type 97 passenger plane, behind him 3 other officers of the Maizuru naval base & Lt. Commander Asuka Shiba being the last to board. Sitting down on the right side, Sekimoto keeps a permanent scowl on his face.

2 days ago on December the 8th, 1941, the Japanese Northern bases at Kure & Sasebo was attacked in surprise. Carrier based dive-bombers caused unspeakable damage to the inland naval arsenals & on the port; torpedo bombers sunk at least 8 ships at their moorings. Following the surprise attack, the Imperial naval HQ immediately demanded all Allied nations, particular the USA to answer their actions of SBD Dauntless & TBF Avenger sightings. Then the biggest bombshell landed; the attackers weren't of any nations, but of a certain group referring themselves as the "Deep Sea Fleet", otherwise known as the Abyssals. The US themselves have stated to have no relation to the Abyssal fleet, unknowing themselves on how they have managed to use their technologies for their own. Nothing can be accomplished by blaming each other, so the talks broken off early.

In an open unencrypted telegraph messaged directly to the great Emperor Hirohito himself, the Abyssal fleet has openly declared war on the Imperial Japanese Empire, and that they will not be open to talks until "the Japanese language would only be spoken in hell".

The Gensui (Fleet Admiral) of the Imperial Combined Fleet, the great Ichirou Yamamoto, who is also the grandfather of the Japanese Carrier Strike force (Kido Butai) and arguably the man who granted the Imperial Empire the victory against the American forces 3 years earlier at Midway, is now calling a national scale meeting in Tokyo to discuss against the upcoming battles against this Abyssal threat.

Fujioka grits his teeth. The peace that he fought for during the great Pacific War has just been extinguished, again replaced by the fiery flames of war. He did not know what he should be feeling now; remorse that he did not treasure the fleeting moment of peace, or angry that the Abyssals suddenly came from lord-knows-where to just wreak havoc on the Japanese people?

What he did feel, however, is an intense pressure on his left arm. Looking at his left, Asuka Shiba has grip Fujioka so hard that the blood was not circulating through his hand. He let out a small cough to get Asuka's attention.

"Asuka, I know as your teacher and all you love me and such," he quietly states. "However, is there a particular reason you are holding my wrist so tightly I can't even move my hand?" Interestingly enough Asuka did not retort or even respond to his usual antics.

The L1N1 plane begins to taxi onto the runway, leaving Maizuru for the Imperial capital, Tokyo. The engines grow loud as the plane begins to accelerate on the takeoff. Asuka lets out a cry, the other officers giving her funny looks. She keeps a strong hold on Fujioka's arm, tears starting to build up in her eyes.

As the plane lifts off, Asuka starts crying. Fujioka, the only one who understands the scared girl, stops teasing her and gives her a hug as she continues to cling onto him & continue to drown out her tearful face on his shoulder.

**Same day - Tokyo, Imperial HQ airfield – 9am**

After the plane landed, Fujioka tells the other officers to get off first and that he needs to escort Asuka to a rest station.

Walking the tearful girl towards the benches, Fujioka slowly sits down Asuka, whose face is red & swollen by her continuous stream of tears when airborne.

Fujioka sighs in defeat, "Asuka. You're always too considerate of others and don't care enough about yourself. If you just told me 2 days before that you have a flight phobia, then I wouldn't have minded you staying behind in Maizuru to look after the base."

Asuka, who just stopped crying 10 minutes ago, is still shaky. "I…was hoping that I could…fight it out this time around. I need to be more useful and stop being…so useless and childish like a little girl in the village…" Asuka stopped stuttering, knowing she's just digging a deeper hole for herself.

"Never mind that now. Fleet admiral Yamamoto's meeting will start soon. If you're still shaking, you can wait outside & walk around for a bit. I'll go and tell you what Yamamoto's says should be our next plan of action…"

Asuka grabbing Fujioka's wrist, takes a big deep breath, and out and repeats the procedure again.

Fujioka gives her a questioning look just as she gives him a smile. "I'm OK, now. Just give me a minute time to go to the restroom and freshen up. I…I won't be held down by something like this." Before Fujioka can respond, Asuka stands up and runs towards the restrooms.

10 minutes later, she re-emerges. Fujioka is shocked; anyone else would be hard-pressed to know that the teenage Lt. Commander who was crying non-stop for the last 3 hours from the flight from Maizuru to Tokyo now looks like she's ready to be chosen for a potential wedding meeting, minus her Naval uniform.

Together they head towards the Imperial Empire's HQ, but Fujioka muses, "Asuka, just what are you carrying around that you can go from a crying train-wreck to a fashion model in 10 minutes? Is it witchcraft or some sort of crazy make-up session?"

Asuka dances in front of Fujioka, stating, "When I was in the Academy, the 2 only other girls there barely made it by presenting themselves to the instructors to leave the best impressions. After all, personal care is still marked in the academy. After talking to them I realized the importance for a woman to succeed in the military, that she needs to be always presentable to a man," She gives a graceful twirl at the top of the stairs "but as for how I do it, it's a woman's secret."

Upon arrival to the meeting, everyone sits down at with the 12 admirals sitting in the center table with the Gensui Ichirou Yamamoto sitting in the middle of the table. The rest of the rear admirals and their assistants sit by the many rows of chairs & tables lining the entire meeting hall. From Asuka's point of view, it is not far off to say there are close to 100 officers, most of them admiral and above in the room. She swallows her breath, the pressure & suspense of the atmosphere making it almost hard to breathe. The War Council begins its hearing.

The meeting lasted for nearly the entire day, with various admirals (including Vice admiral Genji Takeuchi, though his son Mitsuoki was not present) arguing whether to approach the Abyssal problem. In the end, nobody knows who or what the Abyssals even are. Heck, none of the admirals even know what they even want from the Japanese Empire. The only thing made clear by the end of the day is to hold our current strategic positions & begin to amass the navy for an eventual battle in the near future. After all, the Imperial Empire has defeated great nations like the British Empire and even the almighty US Navy. What are the chances the Abyssal fleet can even hope to do against the Pacific's mightiest naval force?

Alas, the Imperial Military HQ & Gensui Yamamoto made a grievous mistake, one that would cause the near destruction of the Imperial Japanese Empire in the upcoming 6 months of the war.

* * *

><p><em>Well, here is Chapter 1: Enter the Abyss<em>

_Suspenseful? Perhaps, though I admit I'm not good at building it.__  
><em>

_Due to the nature of WWII being a touchy subject which I might have trampled on some bad sides of readers, I'm refraining from using actual names of actual historical characters. The reference is obvious, but I do not want my story to be attributed to the actual historical counterpart._

_Well, I REALLY need to get back to work now. As always, please leave behind a comment or critique as to further my writing perfection & your future enjoyment. _

_Trades46 out._


	3. Maizuru defensive & the Ship Girls

_Hello everyone, Trades46 here._

_This will be the last chapter until November. I feel like a Kantai Collection story just isn't complete without at least 1 action scene._

_So here it is, the first engagement of Secrets from the Abyss: Origins. Enjoy.  
><em>

_P.S. Sharp eyes may have noticed I upped the ratings from K+ to T. Unfortunately I cannot do a war story without mentioning the death & destruction in which I wish to reflect war, hence the rating going up to avoid problems in the future._

_EDIT Oct. 28: I just noticed an inconsistency issue I've just fixed after reading it over. SORRY!_

* * *

><p><strong>May 8, 1942 – Afternoon 2pm<strong>

"All units within the Maizuru naval district, an air raid alarm is now in effect. All personnel are to report to their stations & await further orders. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill..."

The dreaded monstrosities, or the Abyssal fleet as they're referred to are coming. Coming for the annihilation of their base, homes and many Japanese lives. 3 Abyssal aircraft carriers have been sighted by SS I-156 offshore the Sea of Japan, where they have confirmed the launch of a large group of strike planes towards the Maizuru base. Unfortunately the carriers also had 3 destroyers screening them, so the Japanese submarine did not move into intercept. They have however, alerted Sekimoto, and now the base is on full alert preparing for the attack.

The port's intercom system continues to ring as Fujioka, now in command on the bridge of CV Unryu, watches the preparation. His aircraft carriers do not have enough time to leave the harbour, so he has to fight while stationary. It is not ideal but there is little choice.

He picks up his receiver "This is rear-admiral Sekimoto calling CV Zuikaku & Shokaku. Immediately commence takeoff of all available fighters. Get all men to general quarters immediately; keep all AA stations manned."

He now turns his attention to the only CA in his group, Atago. She is manned with her crew at General Quarters of her AA guns, but unfortunately her crew is unable to cast off in time of the incoming raid.

"Atago, your goal is to keep concentrated AA fire on attackers focusing on Unryu, Zuikaku & Shokaku. We can not afford to lose any carriers at the berth." After receiving a set of "aye" and "yes, sir", he is about to put down his receiver before a recognizable voice comes in.

"Rear-admiral Sekimoto, this is Lt. Commander Shiba. I'm aboard Asashio a mile outside Maizuru port. DD Fubuki & DD Isonami are under my command, but there are other destroyers that are nearby. I'm requesting permission to take control of all operational destroyers in the area to organize an effective defense." Asuka ask over the radio. Fujioka smiled slightly; that girl doesn't need to be told anything to get the job done.

"Lt. Commander, you have my authorization to all operational destroyers of Maizuru. Get up a wall of AA that will make them pay for coming here." Fujioka announces.

"Yes sir!" Asuka enthusiastically responds.

Fujioka puts down the receiver, hoping this is enough to hold the naval base.

Further out of the docks, the female Lt. Commander, who was on patrol near the coastal water, rallies the destroyers, which unlike Atago were able to cast off in due time. She picks up the receiver in the bridge of her flagship.

"This is Lt. Commander Shiba on destroyer Asashio. All available destroyers in the Maizuru region are under my local command as dictated by rear-admiral Sekimoto. I want all available personnel to be manning every gun available. Focus your fire & guard against the incoming bombers. Do not fire until I give the order…" Asuka take a deep breath before announcing her last line, "On my word, we will not lose Maizuru."

Putting down the receiver & taking a quick check of her crew & headings, she walks out to the deck & watches the horizon of the Sea of Japan with her binoculars, spotting at least ~100 planes of Abyssal origins. The planes themselves resemble F4F Wildcats & SBD Dauntless dive-bombers.

Sekimoto cringes at the report. The American military minister & president has already established earlier in the year when the Abyssals declared war on Japan that while their machinery appeared to be based off of the American navy, they have no connection whatsoever.

On December 8th of 1941, they made a surprise attack on Kure & Sasebo naval yards. At least 10+ ships were lost at their moorings with over a 300 naval corpsmen dead.

Along with that, the Abyssals also were launching strikes at Midway, Wake & even Port Darwin, all of them were wrestled from Japanese hands on January 7.

The Philippines, Dutch East Indies & Malaya were considered lost by April 25 after devastating losses of supplies & reinforcements were routed in the Philippine Sea. The mainland islands of Okinawa & Iwo Jima stiffened their defenses heavily, even more than the Pacific war when there was a constant fear of an early American invasion. The Abyssal main battle fleet wasn't brave enough to venture close to the islands armed with high-caliber anti-ship guns, but their carrier-based aircraft have chipped away at them again and again, striking out of range & within cover of their own ships.

The aerial battle commences, as the Imperial Army's Ki-44 & Sekimoto's carriers' A6M Zero & N1K2-J Shinden fighters to do battle. Asuka & the crew of Asashio can only watch as the brave pilots slug it out with the Abyssal fighters, easily identifiable by their black liveries & Abyssal spirits piloting them.

As feared, within 20 minutes of the aerial battle, the Imperial fighters rapidly lost ground as the human pilots fail to keep pace with the Abyssal autonomous planes, which has more endurance & physical ability than the most élite of pilots. Eventually the Japanese fighters remaining calls retreat, allowing the Abyssal SBD bombers to close in the Maizuru base. Asuka let out a small 'tsk', knowing things are about to get messy. Asashio's gun directors continue to call out the range as Asuka prepares to call the attack.

At exactly ~15,000m, Asuka calls out to the destroyer flotilla "Fire!"

The sky lit up with 12.7cm AA flak & 25mm & 13mm explosions & tracers; the concentrated fire of the 6 destroyers down roughly 3/4 of the Abyssals bombers, some exploding upon contact with flak or others being hit multiple times & tumble into the ocean, burning all the way. As expected by Asuka, the Abyssal SBD bombers ignored the destroyer formation. 'We are not the objective.' Asuka thought to herself.

The F4F Wildcat fighters of the Abyssal fleet however, now with no Imperial planes to go for, dives towards the destroyers, returning the favor with their machine guns. The Abyssal MG will not even scratch a destroyer's hull, but the ricochet of .50cals fly off the decks of destroyers, shattering porthole glass, wrecking the floorboards and unfortunately, shredding the unprotected crew members of the 25mm MG AA mounts.

Asashio was in place next to Isonami, and while Asashio's gun crew are unscathed, Asuka's sharp eyes quickly pick up the images of the splattered bodies & bloody 25mm AA mounts with the now deceased crewmen slung over them on Isonami. She looks away, adjusting her officer cap down as a sign of respect.

Despite Asuka and the destroyer flotilla's best efforts, at least 20 SBDs got through her destroyer screen. With nothing to get in their way, the Abyssal dive bombers start their attack run, going nearly parallel and at the last second, releasing their 1000lb bombs on Maizuru naval arsenal.

Large explosions detonated oil tanks, bent cranes, level dockyards as well as send trucks & containers flying. Ground crew members & AA guns crews in the base were blasted by the explosions, some which were unfortunate to be the victims of flying equipment cause by the massive explosions to crushing them entirely.

Luckily, Unryu, Zuikaku or Shokaku did not register any bomb hits, thanks to the carrier's excellent AA cover & Atago's focus fire above the stationary carriers. However, Atago is not so lucky, as 2 bombs find their way onto her superstructure. One of them detonating near the bow & the other, luckily, near her aft-forecastle wedged between her aft 21cm turrets but did not explode. Nevertheless, more bombers are now arriving at the scene, and the bloody & destructive battle continues.

After 15 minutes of continuous bombing runs, the rest of the Abyssal strike force beings to retreat after dropping their ordinances. The battle was finally drawing to a close.

An hour later at 3:30pm, Asuka returns to the Maizuru base, meeting with Fujioka & his other officers directing ground crew to clean up left over wreckage & parts to start repairs on the unlucky ships & base facilities.

Asuka quickly looks around, who appears to be horrified by the look on her face. Fires from hangars & docks are still burning as sailors pull out hoses from hydrants trying to put them out. Others were attempting to remove the rubble by lifting cranes and by hand to rescue those trapped underneath by a ton of rubble. Some were just running around, trying to search for a friend and others are bent over, crying over the dead as they are gathered together on a field to help ID the casualties. Sekimoto stares along with Asuka, thinking nearly the same thing.

After 5 hours, night quickly arrives, but Maizuru naval port is still full of activity, illuminated by bright spotlights as the cleanup continues. One of the captains tells Sekimoto to take a break. Sitting aside by some crates, Asuka strolls by & passes a bottle of water to Sekimoto. Thanking her, Asuka sits down beside him, nonchalantly staring at the chaos. Both the rear-admiral & lt. commander stays silent for over a minute. Eventually, Fujioka starts to speak.

"God almighty...those damn Abyssals. No pilots in their insane machines, no crew to man their ships except for the Spirits, but damn do they put up a fight." Fujioka shakes his head, remembering the battle, "at this rate they are fighting this war, we will definitely lose the mainland in a year's time. Shit!" Fujioka cursed, one of the first few times Asuka has heard her teacher do so.

"They're incredibly strong," Asuka admits solemnly. She stands up in front of the dejected rear-admiral. "However, it is as you stated Sekimoto-sensei. It was the Japanese people & their spirit that we won the Pacific War two year's earlier. We can't give up! We will defend our land & people no matter what the cost!" She extends her hand to his teacher who once reminded her this.

Sekimoto smiles ever so slightly, and reached out to grab Asuka's extended hand. "You're right. It was I who told you that, and as your teacher it would be shameful for me to give up when there's so much possibilities." Fujioka beat his chest proudly, "We're the great Japanese Empire! No stupid Deep Sea Abyssal fleet can come from nowhere and take Japan with our people letting it slide. We'll fight no matter what! _Tenno Heika Banzai*_!"

**May 9th, 1942 – Maizuru naval base**

After that long day, Maizuru is beginning to become operational again the following morning. While Fujioka is overlooking the repairmen to slowly remove the unexploded bomb from Atago, a military messenger arrives to tell Fujioka that the Imperial Admiral wants to have an attendance with him in the afternoon. Asuka did not see Fujioka until later in the day at 5pm.

She is just going through Fujioka's office to clean up his files just as the door opens to his office. Fujioka stood there with an extremely happy grin on his face.

"ASUKA! I DID IT! I DID IT!" He happily shouts as he runs in and gives the shocked lt. commander a big hug. As her teacher continues to cheer happily, Asuka doesn't registers what just happened, before slowly inquiring "All right! All right! You're really happy and I'm…ahh! Just where are you touching! Stop it! Let me go, you pervert!"

After they settled down, Fujioka, with a hand print on his cheek, sits down on his chair, as he begins to explain. "Asuka looks like someone at Imperial HQ is really on the clock. They already know about the attack yesterday and the chief was really happy that we are able to hold the base in spite of such a heavy attack." He takes a breather before continuing. "The admiral was pleased with my work, so to thank me he promoted me to a Vice Admiral! I'm now officially the Commanding Officer of the entire Maizuru naval base & Maizuru naval arsenal. How can I NOT be overjoyed? HAHA!"

"Wow. Congratulations, VICE Admiral Sekimoto" Asuka responds, but stops for a second, and continues with an annoyed face "…or should I say, perverted vice admiral Sekimoto. You didn't have to go and grope me in the excitement…"

Fujioka sheepishly smiles, "well, I was really happy and I wanted to thank-you for yesterday on the destroyers doing a good job to keep our base safe. I don't think I would have gotten this promotion if you didn't arrange the defenses yesterday offshore…" the expression on Asuka's face softens, but Fujioka accidentally let the last bit come out out of his mouth.

"…And my hand kind of slipped. Sorry."

Guards patrolling the perimeter that evening later claimed to have heard screaming somewhere in the Maizuru base offices. After a throughout searching, newly appointed Vice Admiral Sekimoto calls off the search, stating it was an accident involving a certain party who wishes not to be named.

**August 6, 1942 – Morning 10:20am**

"Hello! You must be vice admiral Fujioka Sekimoto & lt. commander Asuka Shiba!" calls a busty blue-uniformed girl. It was the Atago along with the group of the newly created "Ship Girls", a physical personification of an Imperial warship. All of them walks into Fujioka's office, who himself is having a casual conversation with Asuka.

Atago happily bounced towards her admiral as Unryu, Shokaku & Zuikaku salutes behind her. Beside them, a much shorter girl than the heavy cruiser & fleet carriers, smooth long black hair, in a white dress shirt, grey suspenders & a serious expression on her face, salutes at the her captain. "I'm Asashio, reporting for duty ma'am!"

Both Fujioka (who pushed Atago back for being uncomfortably close to her oversized chest) and Asuka meekly smiled. It wasn't long since the "Ship Girl" doctrine has been implemented in the Imperial navy, and while the idea seems ludicrous, preliminary trials has already demonstrated the potential of Ship Girls leading the Imperial Navy to victory against the, at first, seemingly unstoppable Abyssal invasion. Today, it was their turn.

Fujioka stands up and ushered his fleet. "Alright. This time we're going to hit them back hard! Unryu, tell the base commander to take post. We're moving out in 10 minutes. Asuka, you'll back me up & also take command of Sumire, Hokaze & Shimakaze**. We're going to clear the Abyssal fleet from the Sea of Japan."

* * *

><p><em>Well, here you go, the first naval action scene, and the introduction to the concept of Ship Girls.<em>

_* Tenno Heika Banzai directly translates to "Long live the Emperor". It was a common phrase used as Japanese nationalism during WWII. Generally used to strengthen the resolve of Japanese soldiers. American soldiers who heard this though, usually means a bunch of suicide soldiers are charging in. This phrase was also shouted by Kamikaze pilots prior to impact._

_** Again, not that Shimakaze. Since the in-game Shimakaze was a late-war design, she will not appear in Secrets from the Abyss: Origins. _

_Again remember to leave your comments & critique._

_Until the next time,  
>Trades46.<em>


	4. Confrontation: the Sea of Japan

_Hello again readers, Trades46 here.  
><em>

_Due to various circumstances, I'm able to make a quick update. This will be the last 'naval combat' scene in a while so hope you enjoy it._

_Here is the first appearance of Ship Girls of Kantai Collection: Secrets from the Abyss: Origins._

_P.S. The cover image used in the story is the cover art for Battlestations: Midway. This game highly inspired me to write this fanfic despite never playing Kancolle. If you even 1/2 as much as a naval warfare fan as I'm, do take a look._

* * *

><p><strong>August 6, 1942 (Same day) - Sea of Japan, 60 miles off-coast - 1pm<strong>

Fujioka continues to lookout for the enemy fleet with his binoculars on the spotting tower of Unryu, his flagship of the fleet. Ship Girl Unryu is standing beside Fujioka, with her eyes closed, driving the carrier without a human crew running & calling about. The Ship Girl's fairies are hovering about the deck of Unryu, preparing the A6M Zero fighters, whom are also now piloted by fairies. Atago is in the front of the group with Asashio beside her, Hokaze & Shimakaze to the left & right of the carriers & Sumire guarding the rear.

To both Fujioka and Asuka, the feeling of sailing with Ship Girls and not with a human crew is odd, in about the same way as a car that drives itself. There is no crew calling out bearings, no helmsman, no gunnery officer, no spotters etc. In fact, the only humans aboard the fleet are the Vice Admiral and the Lt. Commander. Otherwise, the ships are running by the Ship Girls, while the other minor things are all done by fairies.

According to Shokaku, who explained it the best: a fairy is a small dwarfs-sized spirit of a girl that floats about to help Ship Girls carry out tasks. The fairies are an extension to the Ship Girls themselves, who do the duties of running the mechanical bits of the ship. Some small things, like manning & aiming of the main guns, plotting a course and operating the electronics aboard a ship can be done mentally by Ship Girls. For bigger things like damage control, AA guns & more importantly for carriers, the flight crew, they are all operated by fairies.

Fairies also have an uncanny ability to appear & disappear around the ship, only coming out when a Ship Girl deems it necessary. Asuka is so surprised at the beginning of Asashio deploying her fairies to feed her boilers, and when Asuka turned around to disappear, she thought she was still asleep.

The human commanding officers are brought to attention again. Unryu quickly opens her eyes, scanning the bow port-side. "Admiral, the radars have contact, ~65,000m and closing. 4 targets. 2 small, 1 medium, 1 large."

Fujioka looks impressed. This was the first time he is out to sea with the a Ship Girl after hearing about their abilities. His eyesight is quite good after spending nearly 25 years in the navy, but even he could not find the enemy before the Ship Girl standing beside him.

"All right," Fujioka lowers his binoculars & picks up his radio. "Well, you heard Unryu. Targets are bearing North 34 degrees West, 65,000m. Atago, get your 20.3cm armed. Shokaku & Zuikaku, launch 4 Zeros & get 15 Suiseis & 15 Tenzans in the air. Unryu will get her 10 Ryuseis in an angle & launch an Anvil attack*. Get going!"

In 15 minutes time, the carriers' attack planes are up in the air & circling the fleet. With Atago's F1M scouting the enemy fleet, the specific coordinates are given to the fairies on-board the aircraft and the attack is soon underway.

"There are 2 Ro-class destroyers, 1 Nu-class CVL &…wow, a Ru-class BB" Atago reads out from her scout floatplane. "They're in a grid formation. No abrupt movements though and no CAP either. Must have slept on the job eh?" Atago closes with a hint of playfulness.

Fujioka grins. "Alright, they won't even know what hit them. All squadrons commence the attack!"

**Same day - Sea of Japan, 63miles off-coast - 2pm**

The opening skirmish begins as the fairy-flown Imperial Naval air service Suiseis, hidden above the clouds dives vertically down on the unsuspecting Abyssal fleet & drop their 800lb bombs. The resulting explosion smashes their AA guns & DP secondary mounts on the superstructure of both the Ru-class battleship & Nu-class CVL. One bomb is caught in the forecastle of the Ru-class, breaking off her top-level rangefinder in the process.

The Nu-class, seeing the danger, quickly attempts to launch her F4F Wildcat fighters, but the A6M Zeros are able to strafe them as they are taking off, exploding on the unarmored deck of the CVL and setting her on fire. The 2 Ro-class destroyers immediately start spitting out AA fire, but Unryu's flanking Ryusei torpedo bombers sneaks unnoticed at the starboard side of the Abyssal fleet. Each Ro-class destroyer are hit by 2 torpedoes apiece. The Nu-class CVL & Ro DDs quickly succumb to their wounds and all 3 Abyssal ships sink quickly.

The Ru-class BB however remains resilient. She evades 10 of the 12 torpedoes from Shokaku & Zuikaku Tenzan torpedo bombers & while crippled of her primary AA 5"/38 DP guns, she continues to fire her many 40mm MGs at the IJNAS aircraft. Having expelled their ordinances, the planes piloted by the fairies heads back to their carriers. The Ru-class however, follows the line of retreat of the planes, and in the distance she spots the Japanese fleet. Very angry that her fellow ships were so quickly destroyed, she aims her 6 16"/45 main battery at their maximum range & fires in anger.

Fujioka & Unryu were both splashed by the water sprouts created by the projectiles of the Ru-class's 16" guns. He cringes at the fact the Ru-class is still very much alive & looking for revenge. He looks to the decks of his carriers, where the fairies are struggling to get the next group of bombers airborne. The vice-admiral silently curses, and picks up his receiver.

"Atago, get closer & fire your 20.3cm main batteries to stall for time. The carriers needs some time to launch the next wave of bombers."

Atago twitches, knowing she would most likely not escape the fight with an enemy battleship without at least moderate damage. Alas, she acknowledges Fujioka's request & begin training her 20.3cm turrets ahead. Few seconds later, Atago lets out a gasp.

"Admiral, it is terrible! My forward turret number 2 is jammed, I can't aim with it!" Atago cries out over the radio.

"Vice admiral Sekimoto," Asuka quickly interjects, "Atago is having issues training her mount number 2, she'll be at a major disadvantage against a BB in a head-on attack. Leave the Ru-class BB to me; I'm leading the destroyers for a torpedo attack. Hurry and get the bombers in the air!"

Fujioka looks at her on the bridge of Asashio, bewildered. "Asuka are you crazy? You'll have no cover going out there now. Stay back & wait until Shokaku gets her…"

However, Asashio leading Hokaze & Shimakaze already are steaming their way towards the incoming Ru-class. The Ru-class Abyssal spirit on the bridge, seeing the incoming destroyers, immediately turned hard to starboard, training her entire broadside to the pesky "tin cans**".

Fujioka can only do a put his hand on his face, mumbling that Asuka never listens. He silently prays that all will go well. It is not the first time she goes charging at the enemy, but the previous 3 times are going up against enemy destroyers, not a full-sized battlewagon.

**Same day - Sea of Japan, 70 miles off-coast - 3pm**

16" shells pelt everywhere around Asashio & the other 2 Minekaze-class DDs, however none lands on target. Asuka is quite happy that Zuikaku's & Shokaku's dive bombers had already disabled her entire broadside of 5" DP secondary guns, which are much more effective at close range and fire faster than those oversized 16" main batteries. After all, a tin can destroyer would be as easily destroyed by a well-placed 5" as easily as a 16".

Another blessing is that Asuka notices the smoking remains of what remains of the Ru-class' rangefinder on her mast, indicating the Abyssal battleship is effectively firing blind; relying on her shell splashes to correct and attempt a hit at the small, nimble destroyers.

As the 3 DDs get close enough to be not in direct fire to the Ru-class but enough to launch torpedoes, Asuka calls out "All destroyers, 90 degrees starboard line ahead formation!" Asuka turns around to look at Asashio, the eager Ship Girl behind her.

"Asashio-san, I'll leave the torpedoes to you. Set the running depth at 8m and launch them in a pincer with Hokaze & Shimakaze. I'll take the helm of the ship. Make sure each torpedo counts; even if it doesn't hit, make it so that the BB would be forced to stay perpendicular to us."

Asashio gives a firm salute, "Yes captain, I'll do my duty!".

Asuka goes back to the radio, "Hokaze & Shimakaze. Time your attacks with Asashio. Fire each shot 10 meters apart to her bow & stern so she won't be able to dodge all of them." The older destroyer Ship Girls responded quickly.

Asuka takes to helm of the Asashio, a quick thought thinking when was the last time she had personally commandeered a warship with her own hands. She is immediately brought back to attention when the next salvo of 16" shells lands a little too close for comfort.

"Asashio, where are the torpedoes?" the Lt. Commander calls frantically.

"Firing solution acquired, depth 8m, estimate 30 second running time," Asashio responds, focusing on mentally turning the launchers to port and the final trim adjustments. "Firing tubes 1 through 5... NOW!"

A set of audible 'whooshing' noises are heard near the stern as 5 Type 93 "Long Lance" torpedoes dives into the water. Asuka looks behind to see Hokaze & Shimakaze do the same, albeit with only 3 torpedoes each due to their age and therefore lacks the multi-launching equipment. "5 Fishes*** confirmed in the water." Asashio calls out.

The Ru-class, however angry she is, also must have seen the torpedoes, for she immediately begins to turn hard to starboard. However, the earlier Tenzan strike from Zuikaku must have damaged her rudder, for she is slow at making the turn. Moments later, Asuka confirms 5 individual water sprouts from the portside of the Ru-class. Asashio hi-fives Asuka, doing quick celebration. At the same time, the destroyer's radio also crackles to life.

"This is Unryu. My torpedo bombers are just overhead in attack formation. Stand clear!"

Both Asuka & Asashio looks up just in time to see 10 Ryusei torpedo bombers fly overhead. All of them immediately drops their aerial torpedoes at the now crippled battleship, dead in the water after Asuka's torpedo pincer attack. With her AA guns & engines down, the Abyssal battleship can only watch as all 10 torpedoes smack into her portside with enough force to lift the entire ~30,000ton hulk out of the water for a split second.

"All stop." Calls Asuka, as the 3 destroyers slow down to observe the damage. With torpedo hits from Asashio on her portside & Unryu's Ryusei on her starboard, the Ru-class is now slowly but surely sinking back to the depths bow first. Feeling satisfied, Asuka turns around to order Asashio & the rest to rejoin Fujioka's carriers, when suddenly a bone-chilling screech is emitted from the sinking battleship.

Asuka quickly turns around to see the Ru-class Spirit, barely standing on her stern 16" turrets, cry out in anguish. She also quickly catches the stern turret slowly moving, pointing directly at her.

The Ru-class spirit hisses at her, staring right into the stunned Lt. Commander's eyes.

"FFFOOORR...THE PRINCESS...SSIINNNKKKK!"

"EVERYONE, FLANK SPEED!" Asuka shouts towards her fleet, just as the Ru-class fires her last 3 round salvo from her 16" guns from her barely afloat stern.

The 1st round just barely flies over the bridge of Asashio, exploding on the water 3 meters away from the destroyer, the explosion knocking Asuka & Asashio herself from their feet.

Asuka immediately looks back up, just in time to see Shimakaze get completely vaporized by the exploding 16" shell that hits her dead-center of her hull. In a thundering explosion, she splits loudly in half, both parts sinking in less than 20 seconds.

Hokaze, who 'was' beside her, immediately exploded as the last 16" round goes through her boiler room, rupturing her fuel reserves and spraying fuel oil everywhere on her deck. Immediately the oil ignites, causing a massive fireball to engulf Hokaze.

10 seconds after, all that is left of both vessels are debris of the once-upon a time destroyers.

The Ru-class spirit cackle loudly in triumph as she & the stern of the Abyssal vessel finally disappear from the ocean surface.

Asuka stands very still, unable to encapsulate what just happened. Asashio, recollecting herself after falling over on the bridge, walks out to the catwalk, just in time to catch Asuka as her legs give way and nearly falls over the edge.

"Lt. Commander Shiba, are you alright? Are you hurt?" the Ship Girl asks politely. Asuka can only slowly look at her, and then back where the 2 Minekaze-class once were.

**Same day - Sea of Japan, 78 miles off-coast - 4pm**

Fujioka, alerted of what just occurred with the Lt. Commander & the Abyssal's last stand via Atago's F1M scout plane, can only look on with a expressionlessly out of the bridge just as Unryu, Shokaku & Zuikaku pull up to the remaining lone destroyer.

Fujioka looks over from the bridge of Unryu, and frowns as he sees Asuka hunched over on the deck unmoving with Asashio looking ever more concerned. The vice-admiral sighs, knowing Asuka's eagerness (or recklessness) going into battle that one day she is going to have to experience such losses who he knew about from experience. He picks up the radio to the rest of the fleet.

"This is vice-admiral Sekimoto, the mission is complete. All ships, set course for home port. We're done here." Fujioka looks down again at Asuka, then turns a knob on the radio to a private frequency. "Destroyer Asashio, can you read me?"

The Ship Girl destroyer picks up, not knowing what the admiral wanted. "Affirmative admiral Sekimoto. What is your command?"

Fujioka silently scoffs, thinking to himself ironically that even the Ship Girl of the vessel she commands sounds exactly like that of her CO.

"Listen, I want you to keep an eye on the Lt. Commander. I think that last attack back there is going to cost her a bit of herself. Keep your eye on her and don't let her do anything stupid. I'll take over after we land in Maizuru, but for now I'm counting on you, Asashio-kun."

**Same day - Sea of Japan, 10miles off-coast - 7pm**

Asashio stares at the night sky laying down on her front deck as her ship continues to steam back to Maizuru port at a steady 23 knots. After a long day, Fujioka deems it is close enough to the shores for her to stop monitoring the sonar & radars for possible Abyssal ambush, so now she's trailing behind Shokaku and admiring the stars above.

This means she is unaware of Asuka's presence as the now calm CO sits down beside her quietly, staying quiet for the next 2 minutes.

Asashio then notices of her, but before she can speak, Asuka does first, her voice lacking the energy & strength she is generally known for.

"I'm sorry Asashio. For everything. I've been a horrible commander, haven't I?" Asuka sighs as she continues to lament. "I'm always wanting to prove myself on the field, charging in when I'm not supposed to, putting the crew at risk, all so I can make myself look good at the Imperial HQ, just to prove I'm not useless." She looks apologetically at Asashio. "Tell me, do you still see me fit as your Commanding Officer?"

Asashio quickly sits back up and shakes her head. "I believe you are a good Commanding Officer, Shiba-san. Though I only recently gained the ability to talk & feel, when I was first built and commissioned, I already have felt you resolve."

Asashio grabs on to the hands of her CO, looking at her directly in the eyes.

"Lt. Commander Shiba-san, you have to know that you have been a great leader. Though you sometimes question your confidence, you stay strong & resolute when staring down the face of an adversary greater in strength than ours. There are little men that can do what you can do in times of great peril."

Asuka looks puzzled, unable to follow-up with the Ship Girl's line of thought. She quickly interjects, still feeling guilty of the incident.

"But you saw what I did back there. I ordered all ships to a full stop just so I can indulge in my success in sinking that battleship...if I hadn't done so...Hokaze & Shimakaze, those poor Ship Girls..."

Asashio puts her finger on Asuka's lips, following a calm smile.

"Shiba-san, though we are now personified as Ship Girls, we are still military vessels. From the words of a certain captain long ago, a destroyer is at heart a fighting ship. We are designed & intended to be sent into harm's way. Anyone who cannot accept that doctrine has no right to call themselves a CO of a destroyer."

"What you did back there was not a personal indulgence, but of a visual confirmation of an enemy sinking. Nobody, including you, me, Hokaze or Shimakaze seen it coming. You have done nothing wrong. We were caught off guard, and therefore paid the price. However, Hokaze and Shimakaze believed in you to the very end. We are destroyers; at every engagement we stare at death in the face, but Lt. Commander Shiba, you have time and time again shown you are not afraid of such things, and therefore I personally believe you are a great commanding officer"

Asashio stands up, extending her hand towards Asuka.

"Stand up Lt. Commander Shiba, my brave & resolute commander. I, Asashio, cannot have asked for a better captain than you. I'm proud of telling the world of how my CO can run headfirst into a battleship firing straight at her yet cannot shake her resolve, and how no matter how many times she may fall, she will continue to fight for what she believes in."

Moved by the words from the Ship Girl, Asuka confidently nods in agreement. She grabs the small outreached hand of Asashio & firmly shakes her hand. Asuka replies to Asashio's statement.

"Asashio-chan, your words hold deep meaning, and I will strive myself into fulfilling your expectations. Even though I may fall down, I will never give up." She closes the distance between her and the Asashio and embraces her, softly telling the Ship Girl her last words.

"Thank-you, Asashio-chan."

* * *

><p><em>Well, here it is. The long awaited battle with Ship Girls against Abyssal fleet. <em>

_* The Anvil attack is an attack method where 2 squadrons of dive & torpedo bomber attack a single target at the same time, each squad attacking 45 degrees off the enemy's bow. This method guarantees a hit regardless of how the enemy ships maneuvers; always exposing a full side of the hull to one group of attack planes._

_** The US Navy has always historically referred their destroyers as "tin cans", due to their lack of armor in comparison to the rest of the battle fleet.  
><em>

_*** Fish = torpedoes in US navy speak. Since the US Mk.14 & Mk.15 torpedo are the last word in reliability early war, visual confirmation was usually required to ensure proper operation (Humorously, a good number of them won't explode even upon contact). Hence the term "fish in the water" to indicate a successful launch._

_Yes, the lovely dutiful Asashio will serve as the primary protagonist thereafter of Secrets from the Abyss. Her dutiful nature & trust in the admiral in-game is what drew me to her being a great companion to a fierce, brave yet insecure Asuka Shiba. More about the Lt. Commander in the next upcoming chapter, where I will disclose her history in depth._

_Not much to say here, except that the next chapter will be VERY LONG & more character development in preparation of the main story._

_For now, enjoy until future updates arises._

_-Trades46_


	5. New Year's reunion: Asuka's past

_Trades46 here again, and before i get any further. I have a confession to make  
>I'm a TERRIBLE liar.<em>

_I planned originally not to release any chapters before November comes, but so many ideas have come and gone, and I want to continue this so I will eventually get to the later bits of the story. _

_Since the last 2 chapters are generally combat heavy, I devoted this chapter to a LONG back-story of Asuka Shiba. This part may feel drama-like so if you don't want to read it, I don't mind, but it does contribute to the main story eventually. _

_However, I do confess I did a lot of research prior on Japanese customs, historic backgrounds and location setting to actually apply somewhat realistically in this context. So I would be more than happy for you to read the entire chapter. Hopefully my research will stop some native Japanese to attack me for giving unrealistic portrayals of 1940s Japan. _

_Sorry people, but there is little Ship Girl presence in this chapter for the most part (except for the beginning). Promise however my following chapters will make up for that._

_Without further ado, here is New Year's Reunion: Asuka's past_

* * *

><p><strong>December 14, 1942 - Kashiwazaki, Niigata - 11am<strong>

Asuka, dressed in a winter jacket underneath her uniform, slowly drives towards the snow-covered roads back to her hometown of Nagaoka in Niigata prefecture. Her Red Toyota AA, one of Japan's first few domestic cars which she brought herself ran faultlessly, as she continues to journey across Japan's vast snow-covered land.

She has been driving for 2 days from Maizuru, with a night spent at a small town in Kaga*. Asuka continues to look forward to seeing her mother once again. While she continues to drive slowly across the countryside, she thinks back few weeks ago at Maizuru...

**December 10, 1942 (Flashback) - Maizuru naval base - 4pm**

Vice Admiral Fujioka Sekimoto and his recently christened "3rd fleet" pulls into the port of Maizuru. Following a string of success in clearing out the Abyssal threat from the Sea of Japan, the Imperial naval HQ sees fit to give the vice-admiral his own fleet in the naval base to allow him impunity to strike the Abyssals whenever he sees fit.

The Imperial 3rd fleet comprises of Fujioka's flagship, the soft-spoken and quiet carrier CV Unryu, the hothead twin-tailed CV Zuikaku along with her kind caring sister ship CV Shokaku. In the guns group, the lively & flirtatious heavy cruiser CA Atago and her newly constructed dutiful sister CA Takao form the front battle line.

Fujioka rejected the plans to build any battleships, citing their obsolescence from a modern naval battlefield. Instead, the resources he gained from promotion to a fleet commander went towards another pair of heavy cruisers, the reserved CA Myoko and her timid little sister CA Haguro. The resources saved also allowed him a pair of submarines to join the 3rd fleet, requisitioning the serious KD-6 I-168 from another dockyard & the construction of the plucky KD-7 I-185.

Fujioka walks towards his secretary Ship Girl, Unryu, who just gotten off her carrier. She turns her attention towards her fleet admiral.

"Unryu-san, I'll leave the unloading of the supplies to you," Fujioka tells her. "Also, ask Myoko if she needs to get that port side cargo hold of hers patched up, and if she denies it while looking sideways, do not take no for an answer."

Unryu gives an understanding nod with a quiet "yes sir", and walks off towards the crane operators. Fujioka shrugs, never understanding the thought process of Unryu and her stoic & usually expressionless visage.

Fujioka turns his attention to Shokaku & Takao, both are talking among themselves waiting for the vice-admiral. 4 hours before, both vessels have done significant damage against the Abyssal fleet during sortie, and Fujioka is about to give them a word of gratitude for their MVP statuses.

He however stops short. Shokaku & Takao also both stop talking, as all three of them stares up at the sky, as a light flurry of snow begins to fall.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Fujioka asks the 2 MVP Ship Girls. Shokaku nods in agreement & Takao stares in amazement at the sight. After a moment, Fujioka continues on.

"Firstly I want to thank both of you for the continued hard work. I'll tell Irako** to give you two an extra serving tonight & both of you can take a day off tomorrow." Shokaku shakes her head in disagreement and replies.

"Vice admiral, you do not need to thank us. We are just doing what we are designed to do. We do not ask for special privileges for doing what is asked of us." Takao quickly adds to the carrier's comment after her denial.

"Sir, you can save the resources and continue make our war effort flourish. We are happy that you acknowledge our success, but we do not need other compensation. Your gratitude is already more than we could ask for."

Fujioka smiles, glad his fleet is consist of such dignified & considerate Ship Girls.

"I insist, Irako's food stores are plentiful and do not impede our ability to wage war. If you are against it though, I do want to reward you, however insignificant, for your continued efforts. So you two can come by my office tomorrow and I'll give you a little treat as a token of thanks. Not from the fleet, but my personal token of gratitude."

Both the heavy cruiser & carrier obliges, and are soon on their way to the docks. Fujioka is about to retire himself to his office just as his eye catches Asuka. She is leaning on the railings of the dock, staring at the slowly falling snow in the sky, deep in thought.

The vice-admiral stares at her for a minute, finding himself captivated by her form. Her short dark magenta hair with her Sakura flower-pin lightly sways along in the wind. Her form-fitting naval uniform emphasizes her fit nature, curves & developing shape. The yearning look she has on her visage shows of innocence & grace, leaning over slightly with the background complete with the falling snow. Fujioka could have sworn he was looking at a beautiful painting. The vice-admiral walks slowly over to her, who appears not to have notice his approach.

Feeling whimsical in the presence of his cute pupil ('I personally enjoys doing this too much', he thinks to himself), he is just about to surprise her from behind just as Asuka beings to talk in a refined voice.

"Do you know, Fujioka-sensei, that in my hometown of Nagaoka, the snow is often heavier than this?"

Fujioka immediately stops his antics, immediately straightens out himself and stands beside her. He prays he is not looking too suspicions.

"Really? I don't really know..." he trails off, thinking about his hometown, "I was born in Kameoka in Kyoto, and while there is a bit of snow there, it never really accumulates." Fujioka muses, before he catches on to Asuka's earlier remark.

"Wait, you're from Niigata? That's a couple hundred kilometers from here. How did you travel here if you train-wreck yourself every time you get on a plane..."

Asuka is now glaring at the vice-admiral. Fujioka, not new to the Lt. Commander's facial expression, is expecting the typical slap to follow, but it doesn't happen. Asuka simply sighs and turns back around, staring back again at the sea of drifting snow. Fujioka decides it is now a good time to change to subject.

"...Well, anyways, is there a particular reason why you're staring at the sea like this? This doesn't seem like you..." Fujioka comments, and silently adding '...as you would have slapped me back there.'

Asuka slumps over, sighing once again. Fujioka is now very interested in why Asuka is feeling so down seeing the snow.

"I'm starting to miss mother." She quietly states, "Ever since I decided to join the naval force 4 years ago, I never once returned to see her. I really miss my mother, and she's the only one other true relative I have left." Asuka looks back up and reaches her hand in the snow.

Fujioka thinks for a minute. Despite having the girl call him 'teacher' and him being his instructor from the Academy to now, the vice admiral never actually knows much about Asuka's past. Looking at her now in a dejected state, Fujioka continues to delve deeper.

"You know, Asuka, if there is something that I can help you get off your chest or you want to tell me anything, then I'm all ears." Fujioka states, interested in what Asuka has to say.

Asuka looks at his teacher, and gives a small nod. She begins to talk again in a reserved, sad tone.

"My father was a man born into an aristocratic family, the Shibata clan. While the family works in the manufacturing industry, he decides to join the navy. He later also wed mother, who was a simple farmer in the countryside after they met accidentally. The Shibata did not acknowledge me or my mother until father pressured them into letting me in the family. I was told I had to train to be a lady proper of the Shibata lineage. I was taught to arrange flowers, serve tea, proper greetings, Kimono's and the all. It was unnerving and tiring, sometime the instructors beat me if I do anything improper."

Asuka briefly closes her eyes before continuing. Fujioka notices she is rather uncomfortable about those particular memories.

"Father became a captain of the Imperial merchant navy some 10 years ago. I was only 9 years old then. He loved me very much, and every time he returned from his long journeys he would always play with me. I remember most vividly the time he took me to an open field with lots of snow, where he taught me how to make a snowman. He also showed me 'skating' where you wear special shoes with metal blades and slide around the frozen pond he learned from his voyages."

"Later on, father took me to the harbor where he showed me his ship. He was the one that christened the name of the AK merchant cargo ship, Asuka Maru. I heard later father specifically argued with the higher-ups to get his ship named after me."

Asuka chuckles slightly, "It was probably from that moment I start growing fond of ships. Funny isn't it? A domestic girl who is trained to learn how to arrange flowers, cook, clean and keep silent in the affairs of men, yet she is fascinated by the navy. My mother was reserved in fear of angering the Shibata clan, but my father encouraged me, even once taking me aboard Asuka Maru, letting me on the bridge & meeting the crew. It was fascinating to say the least; it opened my eyes to the naval fleet."

Asuka voice goes sorrowful again, as Fujioka notices her eyes becoming ever-so-slightly wet.

"During 1937, mother was always concerned with father's line of work. The war with the Allied nations was growing intense, and the US Navy had declared 'unrestricted submarine warfare***' against the Imperial merchant fleet. Day by day, newspaper & radio reports kept coming in about the dangers of American submarines who sunk every merchant ship they can to stop supplies reaching our island bases."

"My father did not deviate from his duty, as he tells me that each successful mission of his will save the lives of many Japanese struggling for the future of Japan. Every time I see him, he tells me to be brave. 'To protect Japan and the people he loves, it is my life mission' he tells me."

Asuka pauses, her hand going to her chest as she breathes deeply. Fujioka can already feel what is coming.

"It was 1938, August the 7th. Mother got a phone call from the Imperial naval HQ. They say the Asuka Maru was en route to Yokosuka during her expedition runs, and they said the Americans had a submarine waiting there. The Imperial fleet showed up 2 hours later, they did not find father among the survivors."

Fujioka continues to listen, but he can see Asuka is clearly trying hard to hold her tears back.

"After my father's passing, the Shibata kicked mother out of the house. They did not allow me to leave with her, they spent much effort and time refining me into a lady of the Shibata house. I felt like I was trapped."

"However, I want to continue my father's dream to protect our beautiful country and my mother. I secretly enrolled in the naval academy register, and trained in secret to ready myself for the upcoming military regime. It was a faint prospect; the application for female officers is very new and many traditionalists wanted the law abolished."

"It wasn't until I was accepted as one of the 3 only females on the list that the Shibata disowned me for ruining their good name. I later changed my last name to Shiba, the last name my mother inherited as I entered the academy. Alas, I then began my life as a naval cadet."

"Since I was immediately transferred to Yokosuka for training, I never met mother again after she left the Shibata household. I frequently searched for her in my academy years, but I never found her. Even within these last 2 years in Maizuru I continued to search for her."

"It is just recently an old friend of mine back in Nagaoka mailed me that she went back to where she met father and where I was born. I'm overjoyed to say the least, but Niigata is not a place I can easily get to, and with the Abyssal war going on and everything..."

Asuka starts to sniff as she finishes talking about her past, as Fujioka embraces her into her arms. The young Lt. Commander, unable to suppress her emotions, tears being to slide down her cheeks.

"I may be a foolhardy naval officer, but I'm just simply a wishful idealistic girl, am I?" Asuka tearfully asks the vice admiral. "I forsaken my father's surname and never visited my mother in all these years... I must be a prime example as the failure of a daughter."

"I'm the foolish one," states Fujioka. "Foolish enough not to know of the past of my one & only pupil who I was always lecturing not knowing her circumstances. Foolish by always telling her not to risk her life in defending civil cargo & war-time supply ships."

"You didn't see just another supply ship, did you? In your eyes, every AK merchant vessel was the Asuka Maru, with Captain Shibata at the helm."

Fujioka slowly pats the small girl on her back as she timidly nods. As he lets her go he continues.

"You done more than your share of duty, Asuka Shiba of the 3rd fleet. Here are your next orders. Go to your office, pack your belongings and go back to Nagaoka to celebrate the year-end with your mother. Do not come back to the Maizuru before January 4th or I will send you back in a G3M Type 96 bomber and forcibly drop you from 7000ft in Niigata. Do you understand!?"

Asuka stares at her teacher, teary but overwhelmingly joyous. She gives a sure-footed salute.

"Yes sir. Thank-you Sekimoto-sensei! But, what about the base? What about Asashio?" Asuka quickly questions. "The Abyssals aren't just going to stop fighting..."

"I'll take care of everything," Fujioka quickly interjects, adding in the last part, "You'd better get to your office and pack before I decide to strap you on that bomber to Niigata..."

Asuka spent no time in packing her things, with her intention to leave Maizuru early next morning. As she finishes, she calls in Asashio, telling the destroyer Ship Girl that she is visiting family, but will soon return to fight another day. Asashio respectfully agrees to the offer.

Next morning, just before Asuka starts her Toyota, Fujioka & Asashio comes to see her off.

"Asuka, send your mother my condolences!' Fujioka calls to her.

"Have a safe trip, Lt. Commander. I will be anxiously awaiting your return!" Asashio calls out.

**December 14, 1942 - Nagaoka, Niigata - 1:45pm**

Asuka carefully drives on the narrow snow-covered roads of her hometown, trying to find the home of her mother. As the town changed relatively little, memories of her childhood comes flooding back at her. She remembers how the house looks like, but is unaware of where it is.

She pulls over to the side of the road towards a villager with a basket. Asuka opens the hinges of her window towards an aged gentleman.

"Excuse me, sir, can I ask you a question?" Asuka calls out.

"Oh hello there young lady," the old man replies. "What can I help you with?'

"I'm wondering where can I find the house of Kishiko Shiba."

"You're looking for Shiba-san? She's lives over yonder that house near the small pond."

Asuka is about to thank the villager be on her way, but the old man continues to talk.

"Shiba-san is well-known in this area, she very charitable and helps those in need. She's a kind soul, compassionate & generous to a fault. God forgive those who took everything away from her and left her all alone."

Asuka, slightly moved by what the old man said, thanks him politely, and continues to drive towards the small house near the pond.

Upon arriving, Asuka stares at the old house, memories surfacing again of the small yard near the left of the house where she used to play. The pond where she swam. The large field behind the house where her friends would be chasing each other and catching insects. Asuka closes her eyes, fondly remembering those cherished moments.

She slowly walks towards the porch of the house, suddenly becoming scared that the one she calls mother may not remember her, or no longer acknowledges Asuka as her daughter. Losing confidence, Asuka stops short of knocking at the door, not knowing how to approach the situation.

'AHH, stupid stupid stupid! Asuka, get a hold of yourself! You have the guts to charge at the guns of an Abyssal battleship, skirt around dive bombers and put up with lecherous Admirals, yet you can't face your own mother! BAKA BAKA BAKA!' she screams mentally in her head.

Asuka looks up and strengthens her resolve, and tries to knock at the door again. Before she could however, the door opens first. A young man stands at the door, to the surprise of Asuka. He's of average height, slightly taller than her and appears to be in his early 20s; younger than vice-admiral Fujioka, but notably older than her.

"Hello, Miss. Is there a particular reason why you're standing at the door for so long? It must be freezing out there, why don't you come inside?" The man states welcomingly.

"Umm...is this the house of Shiba-san?" Asuka stutters stupidly. The man smiles, or in Asuka's head, the same way a stranger will sympathetically look at a lost little girl.

"Why yes it is. Why don't you come in first, Kishiko-san should be back from her errands soon." The man tells her.

**December 14, 1942 - 2:05pm**

Asuka, now warm and comfortable inside of the house, is sitting down in Seiza at the table. The man passes her a cup of hot tea, which she thanks him.

"Sorry for not introducing myself," the man begins. "My name is Kita Fumihiro. Nice to meet you." He lightly bows as a sign of respect. He then notices her uniform. "Wow, is that the Imperial naval uniform? Are you perhaps in the army?"

"I'm Asuka Shiba, I'm pleased to make you acquaintance." She bows back politely. "Well, I'm not in the army, but I'm an officer in the navy..." she explains, but it seems the man stopped listening when he heard her name.

"Asuka...Shiba. Are you, perchance, the daughter of Kishiko-san?" Fumihiro excitedly asks.

"Yes, I am." Asuka answers, before quickly asking, "Is there a...", but she is cut off partway before she can finish her sentence.

"Oh thank the gods!" Fumihiro states, very excitedly. "Kishiko-san would be overjoyed once she sees you. She has often spoke of you highly, with your smile & studious nature." Asuka sees him a little too overjoyed to be a friend or a neighbor, so she asks curiously.

"Umm, Fumihiro-san, are you, perhaps, very close to mother?"

Fumihiro quickly denies the claim. "No, Shiba-san, you are mistaken. I'm not wed to Kishiko-san, but just a simple neighbor down the road. I'm often here to help Kishiko-san, who often gives me and my family food during our hard times. To thank her I'm always here to help her take care of her, just to make her life a little easier."

"So I see..." Asuka slowly nods. She bows at Fumihiro. "Then I want to personally thank-you for taking care of mother in the place of this foolish daughter. Please accept my apologies!"

Just as Fumihiro tells Asuka to not do that, the door opens. Asuka & Kita both turn around as they see the snow-covered form of Kishiko Shiba. Asuka looks dumbstruck, as Kishiko, or mother as she calls her, now looks at least she aged 20 years in just 5 years time. Fumihiro stands up and calls to her.

"Ah, welcome home Kishiko-san. Here, let me help you with that."

Fumihiro helps Kishiko close the door & take her parcels. She appears to not notice the girl sitting down, who now does not know how to react.

"Here are the groceries Kita-kun," Kishiko tells the Fumihiro. "The weather is quite agreeable today, if a bit cold." Fumihiro finishes with help Kishiko with her things as he tells her the following.

"Kishiko-san, you have a very special guest visiting you today. I'm sure you'll have a great surprise."

The old lady now turns around, as Asuka stand up and walks in front of the person whom she had called mother but did not see for nearly 5 years.

"Okaa-san...I'm home." Asuka slowly said, trembling. "Mother...mother!"

Kishiko, looks up, remembering the voice immediately. She starts to tremble too, wondering if she is dreaming.

"Asuka-chan, is it you? Asuka-chan, my daughter... Asuka! Come over here, let me see your face."

Asuka slowly walks towards her mother and kneels down to face level with her. Kishiko's wrinkled hands move up and slowly feels Asuka's cheeks, which are now quickly becoming wet.

"Mother...I'm home. I missed you so much..." Asuka cries out, arms embracing her Kishiko.

"Asuka-chan, my precious daughter. How much you've grown!" Kishiko tells her, returning her daughter's embrace.

Fumihiro slowly takes the groceries & goods Kishiko brought back into the kitchen, carefully not to impede on the tearful reunion of mother and daughter. He smiles, knowing full well Kishiko had dreamt of this day for eons, and that her kind heart had also been passed to her daughter. Both Kishiko & Asuka were both looking forward to each other and has the gods bless them in their reunion.

'It's going to be the happiest year-end celebration yet for the Kishiko-san.' Fumihiro thinks.

**December 31, 1942 - 7:30pm**

Kishiko is really happy, as for dinner was plentiful for 6 people usually eat. She invited Kita & the rest of the Fumihiro family over for an end year celebration, including his mother & father and his little brother who is just 7 years old.

After dinner, they talk of the year's happening, and recent events of Nagaoka. However, the topic then moves on to the odd individual at the table, namely Asuka Shiba. Questions arose of how a woman can become a navy officer & the life she lives at Maizuru.

Asuka, who was forced by her mother to don a Kimono and prettied up akin to a doll, tried to answer as much questions as possible, until it reaches the Abyssals.

Kita quickly notices Asuka is not as willing to talk about these alien creatures his father keeps pestering her, so he quickly interjects, asking if Asuka wants to go take a walk outside. She quickly agrees.

Kita walks out first, and leads Asuka outside, the cold night sky and lights of the village are all that is visible. Both Kita & Asuka stare at the night sky silently for a while, enjoying the cool breeze on their faces. Asuka was the first to speak first.

"Thank-you, Fumihiro-san... may I call you Kita-san?"

"Not at all, Shiba-san...Asuka-san?"

"I don't mind. Again I thank-you once again. It's just after I leave Maizuru, I want to leave the question of Abyssals and the war behind." She sighs and looks out at the night sky.

"I've seen many atrocities in the war; many brave men perish before my very eyes. Our new development, Ship Girls as the Imperial fleet calls it, is a nice strategy against the Abyssals, but to see us put these little girls into combat, sometimes I feel like it is wrong." Kita looks at her questioningly, oblivious to what Asuka is talking about.

"I don't know a whole lot about war," Kita states. "However, I do know, from the past few days together, that you're a lot like Kishiko-san. In the last year when my family's fields were set ablaze due to an accident, we nearly starved to death. Kishiko-san saw that and she gave almost all of her food stores to us. It wasn't until later did I learn of that your mother only ate a 1/2 bowl of rice each day after she saved me and my family."

Kita turns to the Asuka, his tone very serious.

"I can tell you are one of those people who will risk themselves to save the life of others. I just know it. But please, Asuka-san, do not leave your mother behind. Kishiko-san may seem very happy & joyous, but she... before your arrival, her health isn't exactly what you describe as being well. She has lost everything; her married surname and her husband; your father. Kishiko always believed she lost you to the Shibatas too. The reason she still has a strong will to live on is to see you well. I owe Kishiko-san my life, and while it may be a selfish wish, I hope to have her live well too."

Asuka slowly takes all that in, and agrees full-heartedly.

"Do not worry Kita-san. I will not fail my mission to protect our great Empire. I will fulfill the wish of father and return to mother where I will take care of her." She turns to Kita and grabs his hands. He quickly grows flustered by the feeling of Asuka's warm & soft hands.

"Kita-san, I hope I can entrust the care of mother to you for the time being. Knowing mother is in the caring hands of someone like you, I will be able to put all my strength in keeping our country safe. I will promise to bring peace back to Japan."

Kita smiles, "You can count on me, Asuka-san", in which Asuka herself returns it herself. However, Asuka notices how flustered Kita looks.

"Kita-san, are you feeling OK? You look a bit flustered" Asuka comments. Kita blushes harder, now rapidly searching his head for an excuse.

"It's the cold, nothing more," he stammers, "Please, Asuka-san let's go back in."

As they walk back into the house, Kita puts his hand on his chest. He beings to think to himself.

'Calm down, Kita. You're making yourself look like a country bumpkin. Why are you even flustered anyway...' His eyes drift to Asuka again, who does not notice his gaze. 'Kishiko-san wasn't lying; she is beautiful, breathtaking...her silky short red hair, the sash showing off her thin & fit stature, those shapely legs, her ample chest...GAH! Kita you pervert, where are you looking at!'

While Kita was internally screaming at himself, his little brother comes up running towards the duo, crying out loudly.

"Kita onii-san, Asuka onee-san! Hurry back! Mother & father and Shiba-san are acting all weird!"

Worried something happened to their parents, Kita and Asuka makes a dash back to the dining room, where a strong odor of alcohol fills their noses upon entering.

"Ohh, if it isn't little Kita-kun" slurs Mrs. Fumihiro, who obviously had too much to drink. "Where have you gone?" Before Kita can respond, Mrs. Fumihiro notices Kita holding Asuka's hand.

"Ara, look, Shiba-san, it looks like my little Kita has taken a liking to your adorable daughter!"

"Wahaha!" Laughs Mr. Fumihiro loudly, spilling a little of his Sake on the floor. "Kita, you little player. Shiba's daughter just comes back from very far away and then you go and hit on her in secret? Did you go and do something to her already? HAHA!"

Asuka and Kita blushes fiercely as they immediately broke physical contact moves away from each other. Kita immediately tries to grab the cups of his parents, trying to take away their alcohol that is driving them wild. "Mother, Father let go of the Sake! You're both drunk!" He shouts, desperately trying to take their alcohol from them.

Asuka immediately goes towards her mother Kishiko, who is slumped over on the table motionless. She quickly beings asking & shaking her, "Mother, mother, are you ok? Wake...up?"

Kishiko immediately faces back up and stares at Asuka, who did not know how to respond. Kishiko breaks into a big grin, muttering quietly, her hand reaching for something.

"Asuka-chan, you are a grown girl now are you?"

"Huh?" Asuka asks, just as Kishiko pulls her down and forces a bottle of Sake into her mouth.

"MMmmmppphff!" Asuka cries as she is forced to swallow a good 3/4 bottle while some spilled from her mouth.

"Then you should learn how to drink like a grown girl" Kishiko sings as she keep the bottle at Asuka's mouth.

When her mother finally lets go, Asuka immediately bends over choking. Kita, who is successful at confiscating his parents' drinks now turns his attention to Asuka, looking at her worriedly.

"Asuka-san are you feeling OK?" he asks with a concerned expression. Asuka lift her hand, indicating she's fine.

*cough* "I'm ok...take..." *cough* "my mother's drink...please" *cough*." She chokes out weakly.

Kita secures Kishiko's cup and puts it FAR away from the table. He runs back and settles Kishiko, who is now reciting poems randomly as he set her back towards a cabinet.

Asuka head is beginning to spin. Despite being 19 years old, the Lt. Commander of Maizuru has very little experience with alcohol, as she remebers once the 'devastating' effects it can have on a person's well-being.

Asuka knows she swallowed a large amount of alcohol in a very short timeframe, and since she doesn't drink she knows her alcohol tolerance levels have been completely breached. She immediately tries to crawl out of the room before "that" happens.

'Hurry' Asuka tells herself, feeling her sense of self-control disappearing. 'Have to...leave...fast..Kita, please... don't come back...don't look ...for...me'

**December 31, 1942 - 9:00pm...?**

Back in the days at the Naval Academy, Asuka was once invited by the 2 only other girls with a bunch of guys in the academy to celebrate their upcoming graduation. She was reluctant to drink but since everyone did it except her, she sipped a little before her memories disappeared.

According to her friends later, they laughed when they told Asuka that she becomes 'a truly wild animal' with alcohol. When Asuka threatened them, they explained she nearly stripped a guy to his underwear while doing to same to herself.

After that incident, she avoided alcohol like the plague.

Asuka now is now feeling very dizzy and unbearably hot. She remembers herself trying to leave the room with the Fumihiros to get to a 'safe place'...but she couldn't remember why anymore. All she knows about now, is that the fancy Kimono her mother dressed her in is making her uncomfortably hot.

"So hot..." she wheezes, subconsciously beginning to loosen her Kimono & Juban, exposing her shoulders. She slumps over in a daze, laying sideways on the ground. "Why is it so hot..."

Just as Kita put down Kishiko who is randomly reciting old Meiji era poems, he turns around to see Asuka stripping herself ever so slowly. He becomes super alarmed, running at his friend quickly as she begins to show more than a decent level of skin.

"Asuka-san? What are you doing? Snap out of it!" Kita shouts at her, pulling back up her Kimono. The drunk girl looks at Kita sheepishly, making a pouting face.

"Kita-ssaaaannnnn... it's so hot...I feel like I'm burning, lie hot as a ship's boilers! Let me take it offff..." she slurs, obviously drunk out of her wits. Kita slaps himself in the face, as he continues trying everything possible to prevent the drunk girl from taking her own clothes off. They continue to wrestle until Kita is knocked over, who lands on top of Asuka... face first into her chest.

"Mmmmm...Kita-sannn...you're so cuddly..." Asuka mutters quietly and pushes him further into her bosom before falling fast asleep.

Kita immediately screams and jumps back quickly, sweating and panicking. His mental self, which just came back amidst the chaos, begins to tease the poor Kita again.

'Stop lying to yourself Kita, you enjoyed that didn't you? Just look at your...NO! STOP IT! SHUT UP!' his mental self screams in agony.

However, Mr. & Mrs. Fumihiro, who are still quite drunk, continues to muse.

"Ahh...father, look at our little Kita-kun. So manly and aggressive...you must really love Asuka-chii..."

"Oooiii! Kita, if you are going to sleep with Shiba-san's daughter, you better make her your bride afterwards, or else father won't forgive you!"

Kita screams loudly as his little 7-year-old brother is hiding in the corner, covering his eyes & ears, trying to pretend he did not see anything.

**January 1, 1943 - 8:00am**

Mr. & Mrs. Fumihiro apologizes to Kishiko for their lack of manners last night. Kita's 7 year old brother, who apparently saw the entire train-wreck unfold, looked like he seen a ghost, with the Fumihiro couple trying their best to cheer him up. Kishiko does the same, apologizing that the alcohol she had brought had a much stronger concentration than what she thought she brought.

Asuka and Kita however, cannot look at each other in the eye. Asuka, now re-dressed in her white Imperial naval officer uniform with her trademark Sakura hairpin, is still slowly remembering bit & pieces, her face permanently colored crimson red.

What Asuka does remember is stripping in front of the young man and while both of them were down, how she pressed him into her chest like a cuddling toy. Thinking about that further reddens her face, if it is even possible.

Kita fared no better. Since he stayed sober, he cleaned up the mess of their celebration, sat both his parents against the wall and fixed Asuka's Kimono, praying she doesn't remember what she did and his rather inappropriate reaction to her. Looking at the young naval officer, he is willing to bet she does, and that she probably hates him now.

**January 1, 1943 - 2:00pm**

As Kishiko goes back out to the village shrine to pay her respects, Asuka, now calm enough to not think about her un-ladylike 'actions' from last night, decides to clear up the misunderstanding with Kita. Fortunately, it looks like the young Fumihiro also has the same idea, running into each other near the shrine.

"I..." both started to talk at the same time, and stop. "You...", "I", "Me", "We"...

Kita takes a deep breath and puts his hand up, finally stating. "Why don't you go first?"

Asuka nods, and claps her hands together and bows her head down apologetically. "I'm sorry for last night. I was...very unladylike...no not that. I was very...indecent. I did some terrible things to you and I'm sorry. Please accept my apologizes! I hope you continue to be my friend!"

Kita scratches his head, "Well, I'm sorry as well. I was stupid to leave the alcohol on the table and Kishiko forced it on you...and well, when you pushed me down I also reacted indecently too...so...I guess that makes us even."

An awkward silence follows. Asuka, probably due to her time spent around odd situations with males (cough*Fujioka*cough) swallows her shame, then speaks first.

"Well Kita-san, despite everything I have to thank-you again for taking care of mother these past 2 years, so... Arigatou gozaimasu (Formal Thank-you very much)!" She bows again before continuing. "I'm going to have to start getting back to the Maizuru tomorrow. I hope you remembered what we talked about last night before...umm...'that' happened."

Kita smiles back, happy Asuka is no longer angry at him. "No worries Asuka-san. I'll take care of your mother for you. Good luck with the war. And remember, Kishiko-san is always anxiously waiting for your return. Keep that in mind you have to come back no matter what! He pauses for a moment, wondering if he should 'go for it'. He doesn't. "I'll also be waiting for you as well, so don't you dare die out there!"

Kita extends his hands as Asuka responds with a smile and a solid handshake, confident they will meet again.

As Kita watches Asuka leave, his mental self comes back again to haunt him.

'Real smooth Mr. Lover Bumpkin. You could have used the opportunity to confess to her. Kishiko-san already approves of you, and judging from her reaction Asuka seems to be OK with you too, despite the 'accident'...*punch*.'

Kita mentally punches his mental self, knowing the next time Asuka comes back to Nagaoka, he will then be able to work up the courage and confidence to confess his feelings for her.

**January 1, 1943 - 4:00pm**

After catching up to her mother later at the shrine to wish for the coming year's good luck, Asuka is brought to the graveyard where Asuka's father's grave stone lies. The mother and daughter duo slowly walk along the rows of grave markers in the cemetery, and stop as they approach a large gravestone engraved with the writing:

'Nagataka Shibata - August 7th, 1938 - Captain - Imperial Japanese Navy', the grave marker reads. A distinct mark of the Imperial Chrysanthemum^ with an anchor above the marker indicating an Enlisted officer of the Imperial navy.

Kishiko only looks sadly at the grave marker, as Asuka, her first ever time being here, slowly walks forward, each step a constant reminder of her father who she treasured dearly. Carefully kneeling in front of the grave, she set down a set of flowers Asuka herself arranged: Daffodil, White Chrysanthemum, Yellow Camellia and Sweet Pea^^.

Kishiko looks on, but remains silent.

"Father," Asuka begins. "I'm still inexperienced and I'm not as brave or as courageous as you. However, I will follow your honor and keep Japan safe. After the Abyssal war, I will take care of mother for you. Please father, keep us safe."

Remaining silent to the next minute to pray, Asuka slowly backs away from the grave. Kishiko gives her hand to her daughter.

"Don't worry Asuka-chan, father loved you dearly. He definitely must have heard your prayer. I'm sure he will keep his blessing by your side."

Kishiko then reaches into her pocket to grab a small item and then puts it in the open hands of Asuka. "Asuka-chan, I want you to take this."

Asuka looks at the object. It is an old but solid naval pocket watch with a matching chain, finished in a somewhat worn chrome accent with the Imperial Japanese Navy's symbol embedded on it. Clicking the button reveals the watch inside which is stopped. The inner cover however is holding onto a small picture.

A small picture of Asuka as a 5 year old girl with her father smiling together.

Seeing the picture immediately bring tears to Asuka's eyes. Kishiko explains slowly.

"When the navy is cleaning out, they found it on his desk. Seeing that it has your picture in it, they sent it back to me." Kishiko briefly pauses, "I'm sure if Nagataka-san is still here today knowing his precious daughter is in the navy, he would want you to have it."

Asuka responds tearfully, closing the watch and holding it in her chest.

"Yes. I understand...Father...I really do miss you..."

**January 2, 1943 - 7:00am**

Asuka gathers and loads the last of her belongings into her Toyota. Kishiko watches from the porch as she muses at how independent & strong her little Asuka had become.

Closing the trunk, Asuka goes back one last time to her mother, who looks worried, but nothing more. Asuka goes up and without the need to say anything, gives Asuka one last hug,

After a few moments, Kishiko lets go.

"Asuka-chan, stay safe."

"I will. Take care, mother."

Asuka steps down and starts the car. As she turns on the main road, she sees her mother wave at her, and she waves back as she begins to make the long journey back to Maizuru.

Though Asuka is sad that she has to leave her mother once again for an unspecified amount of time, she doesn't cry. She made a promise to her father, her mother & to Kita that she will end the war and to protect not only the country, but everyone she holds dear.

She finds herself gripping the steering wheel more tightly as she begins to leave Nagaoka.

'I must stay strong, for everyone's sake' she mutters to herself.

* * *

><p><em>* Kaga here is obviously not the aircraft carrier, but the old province in which she is named after. It is near the current city of Kaga, Ishikawa prefecture.<br>_

_** Irako is Japan's "other" food supply ship next to Mamiya. She does the same function as Mamiya for all intents and purposes._

_*** Unrestricted Submarine warfare is when a naval doctrine where a submarine can sink any ship at any time as long as they wear the flag of the warring country's. The German Kriegsmarine U-boats during WWI & WWII and the US Navy during WWII both employed this tactic to great effect. Not so the Imperial Japanese Navy however._

_^ The Imperial Emperor uses a Yellow Chrysanthemum as his official seal. Fellow Kancolle players may have noticed this on capital ships like Yamato & Musashi where a yellow Chrysanthemum is present at the bow of the ship. (I also recall Yamato's 'necklace' in Kantai Collection has the Imperial Chrysanthemum on it as well)  
><em>

_^^ This will be long. As I intended to portray Asuka as someone who was trained strictly in the art of Hanakotoba/flower arranging as per her Shibata house training, she specially made a flower set to give to her late father. The Daffodill means "Respect", White Chrysanthemum means "Truth and Grief" (apparently this flower is quite common in funerals in Japan), Yellow Camellia is "Longing", and the Sweet pea means "Goodbye".  
>I hope this is accurate; info found online via Wiki &amp; other sources.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Here it is, Asuka's total back story. Lots of research in Japanese traditions, culture and customs have gone into writing of this chapter. In keeping with the historic sense, all of the cities mentioned are real, though some places may have not existed in 1943, but it is difficult to find out what cities did exist and which didn't in this time period.<em>

_Hopefully I didn't offend any native Japanese readers in this chapter. Again the research part is done to hopefully prevent insulting natives with wrong facts._

_The drunk party scene was something done on a whim, as my sister said my stories are generally too serious, so it is an mediocre attempt to lighten the mood. I also had to rewrite that bit several times before I'm sure I can continue to slip the story under the T rating (I don't want to go into M rating territory). As for what Kita's internal devil is referring to, it really depends on how dirty that mind of you readers are *laughs*_

_Well, here it is, now I REALLY REALLY REALLY need to start working on my studies and less on this._

_As always, reviews & critiques always welcome, especially in context of these 'non-action' sequences._

_I'll be seeing you again sometime soon. And I'll definitely promise more Ship Girl action in the coming chapters.  
>-Trades46<em>


	6. The submarine captain & Operation T

_Hello everyone Trades46 here._

_Again I finished this chapter early (as well as the next one following this), so I guess I post them up before I forget._

___I state again this a work of FICTION, in as stated the story occurs in an alternate timeline where the Japanese won the war. I'm only using this as a SETTING for my story.___

___I'm personally of Chinese origin, so I know from my grandparents directly the atrocities of the Japanese during WWII. However, the general perpetrators are those of the Imperial Japanese Army (IJA) and less of what I'm writing about (IJN). However, I have done through research and I will prove to you I have not at all glorified what the Imperial Japanese Military has done over the course of WWII.___

__While I will tolerate moral questions of my story, I much prefer you PM me instead of posting it as a review. A review is a review, a constructive assessment of what is good and what is not, not a moral debate. For that reason, I'm having it deleted.__

_Now the rant is done, here is the next chapter. As promised previously, Ship Girl action will be plentiful. _

* * *

><p><strong>February 12, 1943 - Maizuru Naval base - 7:00am<strong>

Vice admiral Fujioka stands near the dockyards with every Ship Girl of the 3rd fleet. Beside him is his trusted 2iC, Commander Asuka Shiba, who was promoted just over a month ago due to her continued efforts in the Abyssal war.

Another officer however is standing next to Fujioka. He is wearing a three stripes, indicating him a Captain, or a rank higher than Asuka is now. Behind him are two new Ship Girls, both of which wearing swimsuits, classifying them as submarines.

The Ship Girls of the 3rd fleet continue to talk among themselves, as Fujioka clears his throat.

"Girls, quiet now. I want to introduce someone. Here is Captain Hirotada Arizumi; he specializes in submarine undersea warfare. Well I guess I should let our new officer give his self intro now right?"

Fujioka ushers Hirotada on to the stand. He clears his throat and begins to make his speech.

"Ship Girls, ground crew and officers of the Imperial 3rd fleet. I am Hirotada Arizumi. I am 38 years old and been a submarine captain since the days of the Pacific War. My specialty is submarines, for they are the most dangerous & stealthy weapons of our naval arsenals."

Hirotada's last line starts causing a stir among the Ship Girls. Fujioka silences everyone before the submarine captain continues.

"Well, everyone is entitled to his or her own opinions, but I digress. I'm the CO of I-8...come up here and let the world take a look at you."

The submarine known as I-8 stood up. She has a tied up blonde hair, wears glasses and carrying what appears to be stack of thick German& Japanese books in her arms. One particular book has a torpedo on it.

"Guten Tag (Hello)! My name is I-8 or Hachi for short. I am the submarine that took the Japanese across the Atlantic to the West to meet up with our German allies during the Pacific War. I'm looking forward to working with you…oops."

I-8 accidentally drops the book with the torpedo picture on the cover. As the book drops open, a Type 95 oxygen torpedo flies out of the book and lands right in front of Fubuki, who is standing in the front of the crowd. The destroyer Ship Girl proceeds to faint immediately. I-8 blushes and exclaims.

"Es tut mir leid (Excuse me), I usually keep my torpedoes in there to save space; carrying them is a pain and all. Sorgen Sie sich nicht (Do not worry), the torpedoes are not armed unless I specifically fire them."

Hirotada comes back up to introduce his second ship as Isonami comes and takes Fubuki away. As I-8 walks back down, the next submarine Ship Girl comes up. She has short purple hair tied with a hairpin of a scythe. She also appears to be carrying a scaled-down13mm/76 machine-gun that she straps on her back. She does not seem to carry torpedoes in her Ship Girl form.

'Every other Sub Girl I've seen thus far always carries torpedoes somewhere on them. Why is I-37 carrying a MG of all weapons?' Asuka muses to herself.

"Here is my other trusted submarine, the B-1 class I-37. Introduce yourself," Hirotada commands.

"What's up everyone? My name is I-37. I will tell you now I am not here to play games or muck about. I am here to kick Abyssal butt and sink anything in my periscope. The more Abbeys I sink, the happier I am. Straight and simple, so unless you have new ways of coming up to kill Abbeys, don't bother talking to me; I'm not interested."

Fujioka & Asuka both appear to have been taken aback by the directness of I-37. All of the Ship Girl to date have all been rather open & willing to discuss things outside of their intended duties, and kind-hearted girls at heart, but I-37 gives off a rather rough impression in contrast to the rest of their fleet. Hirotada interrupts the vice-admiral & the commander's thought process.

"Anyways, I'm sent here because it looks like we're finally hitting the Abbeys where it hurts with you Ship Girl fleet duties, as I-37 said…" I-37 and Hirotada trade smiles, "so there is increased Abby merchant shipping over the seas of the Pacific to reinforce their forces. " He states matter-of-factly at the next point, clearly voicing his disagreement with the Imperial naval HQ.

"While Imperial command is not willing to enact "unrestricted submarine warfare" like the old US Navy or our allies in German Kreigsmarine, we are now tasked with launching more raids with submarines to hurt their shipping convoys."

"The answer is simple really. We kill more Abbey AK convoys, they get less stuff, they weaken they holds on the Pacific islands, and then we deliver the coup de grâce. So to finally have a chance at wiping those damn Abbeys out, therefore I hope I will gain support for our undersea operations in the near future."

The Ship Girls lightly claps as he finishes the speech and takes his leave. Hirotada goes down and shakes his hands with Fujioka as he speaks.

"We'll be under your leadership, Vice Admiral Sekimoto. I look forward to great success in our future raids. Let's show those bastards who they're dealing with."

"As do I, captain Arizumi. Best of luck in the coming days."

"Welcome to Maizuru, Captain Arizumi. My name is Asuka Shiba, Lt. Commander and 2iC of Maizuru. Nice to meet you." Asuka introduces herself as she walks up to Hirotada, extending her hand towards him.

In a surprising response, he whacks Asuka's hand away, glaring at her in the process. Asuka can only look at him, shocked.

"I've heard about you from the Imperial HQ you wench. Just because you have a few smarts, a cute face and a bit of luck doesn't mean I acknowledge you."

Hirotada challengingly points his finger at Asuka, issuing a threat against her sharply.

"You listen; a little girl like you has no place on a battlefield. I will show the Vice Admiral that I am more than competent to take over your role in handling of this base. Just you watch."

Asuka can only stare, unsure of how to react as Hirotada walks off to the office to report in.

**May 3rd****, 1943 - Maizuru Naval base**

Despite his short temperament, Captain Arizumi is nothing short of a Submarine ace.

In a short period of 3 months after he arrived, he has conducted three sub patrols off the Sea of Japan, where according to Imperial HQ intelligence have the least shipping routes of Abyssal convoys.

With three outings, the submarines I-8 & I-37 have confirmed sinking of at least 20 Abyssal vessels, each.

Due to the nature of the IJN doctrine not allowing 'unrestricted submarine warfare', Arizumi intelligently commands his subs to dive first, find the escorting destroyers & cruisers then proceeds to snipe them with a couple of well-placed torpedoes. After surfacing, he orders using the deck guns to force the Wa-class AK ships to dump their cargo to them before sinking them with their torpedoes or deck gun.

Seeing the success of the convoy raids, Sekimoto hands him the control of the two submarines he now have, I-168 & I-185 (now named Imuya & Iyago*) to follow Arizumi on his patrols. Even since they are constructed, both the subs of the third fleet have only gone to Ship Girl led expeditions to gain resources, as neither Fujioka nor Asuka have experience in commanding submarines.

However, Hirotada's relation with Asuka never became any better. Asuka at first tried to help him prepare his subs for sortie, in which she was screamed at for getting in the way. Later, she brought some food to the submarine docks and attempted to start a conversation, where Hirotada throws everything into the docks and forcibly kicks her out.

Eventually, Asuka stopped trying, instead choosing to avoid him so that they would not face each other. However, Asuka's attempt is short lived, as orders directly from the Gensui (Fleet Admiral) Ichirou Yamamoto arrives on May 3rd, requesting the Maizuru 3rd fleet to sortie on an emergency operation, codename "T".

**May 9****th****, 1943 – 4am, Offshore of Aomori**

Today was the day of the big operation, Operation "T", the Battle of Tsugaru Strait. Due to the timing & nature of the operation, the 3rd fleet is detached into TF 3-1 (or Task Force three-one) is under the command of Commander Asuka Shiba. The fleet is now in place and waiting for the Abyssal fleet to show up.

Asuka has just woken up an hour ago, and glances over her Task Force, the first time in her naval career she has ever-lead one before. A collection of various Ship Girls is still fast asleep either at their bridge, deck or even on their turrets.

She reaches into her pocket for her naval watch, the one left by her late father and given to her by her mother. Breaking off from her memories, she opens it to check the time. '4:05am huh? So roughly an hour left', she mutters to herself.

Looking above at the dark skies, she thinks about the operation in detail, and how she became the leader of this important emergency sortie once again.

On May the 5th, an emergency message arrives to Maizuru naval district. Earlier this month however, Vice Admiral Sekimoto was called upon to aid Vice Admiral Genji Takeuchi of Sasebo naval base for an attack near the East China Sea, and he took all the carriers of the third fleet to assist; consisting of flagship Unryu, Zuikaku & Shokaku.

This means that as the 2iC of Maizuru it was Asuka's job to read the letter. It was sent from Ichirou Yamamoto, the Gensui of the Imperial Combined fleet. He ordered that on the early morning of May the 9th, an emergency sortie order to conduct a special attack operation against a mobilizing Abyssal carrier force near the Tsugaru Strait of Aomori.

Roughly 3 days earlier, Yokosuka naval base submarine RO-47** was on patrol when she found a group of four Wo-class carriers with two Ha-class destroyers and two He-class light cruisers escorting them.

The Japanese light submarine followed and shadowed the carriers for the entire day. She was unable to keep pace with the fast carrier group but estimated their course to enter the Sea of Japan via the Tsugaru Straits near Aomori.

As Hirotada's submarine detachment of I-8, I-37 along with I-168 and I-185 were returning from the Pacific after their patrols, it was the perfect opportunity to trap the Abyssal carrier force. In the narrow Tsugaru Straits, the Wo-class speed will be useless as there is nowhere to run.

Asuka's force of Task Force 3-1 composed of her flagship destroyer (DD) Asashio, DD Fubuki, DD Isonami, DD Maikaze, DD Shiranui and the all-new DD Suzutsuki***. The heavy cruisers CA Myoko, CA Haguro and CA Takao are also part of the detachment (CA Atago had to be left behind in Maizuru due to repairs). Since Fujioka took all of his carriers to Sasebo, this operation will have no air cover for Asuka's forces.

Asuka's TF 3-1 is assigned to wait in surprise near the entrance to the Sea of Japan by the Tsugaru Strait. When the Abyssal carrier force appears, they will begin an attack by "Crossing the T", forcing the Abyssal fleet to turn back around into Tsugaru Strait where Captain Arizumi's submarines will strike the carriers in the narrow strait with their torpedoes. Evasion will be impossible for the Abyssal fleet carriers in the narrow straits without the risk of running aground and beaching themselves. It was the perfect plan to easily deal with 4 powerful Abyssal vessels in a single strike. This strategy and area of battle gave the name, Operation "T".

Obviously 4 Wo-class fleet carriers and their destroyer/light cruiser escorts have a lot of potential killing power if the Abyssals are allowed to launch their attack bombers. Since Asuka TF 3-1 has no carriers or aviation cruisers, getting the element of surprise to push the Abyssals back into the strait is key, where the Abyssal carriers won't be able to deploy her planes fast enough to react to the threat. This is why Asuka had TF 3-1 leave Maizuru & stop at Aomori by May 7th, where the Task Force turned off their boilers so no smoke & movement will give away their position.

Also equally important is the timing. If TF 3-1 attacks too early, the Abyssals will spot them and quickly launch attack bombers, and when facing 4 Wo-class carriers with no air cover of their own, defeat will definitely be certain. Attack too late, the Abyssal carriers can run past TF 3-1 and escape into the Sea of Japan. The right time is to attack when the heavy cruisers of TF 3-1 is in range of the Wo carriers as they "Cross the T", the combined shelling will hopefully force them to turn around back into the Tsugaru Strait and wait for Arizumi's death-blow in the narrow passage.

Asuka also states by the speed of the Abyssal carrier force, they will reach close to the exit of Tsugaru Strait by the dawn of May 9th, where the most advantageous attack position is. This means TF 3-1 has only 1~2 hours of darkness when the Wo carriers will not be able to conduct deck operations, so Arizumi would need to hit the Abyssal carriers before it gets bright enough for them to launch planes.

The operation is very risky however, the targets of 4 lightly guarded Wo-class fleet carriers trapped in the narrow Tsugaru Strait is just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Success here will deal devastating damage on Abyssal air power within the Sea of Japan. It will be a race against time, and after Asuka discusses the complex plan with the skeptical captain Hirotada, the plan is set in motion on the night of May 8th.

**May 9****th****, 1943 – 5am, Offshore of Aomori, couple miles away from Tsugaru Strait**

The entire Task Force 3-1 (TF 3-1) continues to wait in darkness. The boilers of all ships are now restarted running at low power to build steam, but not enough to emit a lot of smoke from their smokestacks in fear of giving away their positions.

The ship boilers are also the only things making noise, as every one of TF 3-1 stays deathly silent. Even the normally energetic Maikaze, who normally never stops dancing across her deck, is now completely motionless sitting on her bridge structure.

It is no surprise, as every Ship Girl understands the danger awaiting them. While the plan was sound and memorized in everyone minds, the fact a small detachment of destroyers and 3 heavy cruisers with no aviation cruiser or carrier air support to fight against 4 Abyssal full-sized Wo-class fleet carriers, it still sounds like a mission with a very low rate of success.

Asuka, being the leader of the squadron, keeps her eyes in the binoculars, scanning the entrance of Tsugaru Strait for the enemy activity. Asashio also stands besides her, helping her in her duties. Shiranui, her ship left of Asashio, looks around her optics above the bridge moving ever so slightly searching for the enemy fleet.

Asuka breaks off from her binoculars for a second, reaching into her chest pocket again for her naval watch. '5:12am' the watch reads. Asuka cringes as her she looks over at the horizon.

While the skies are still dark, there in the distance, lays a hint of light blue sky. The sun is starting to come up, yet still no Abyssal carrier force. Asuka closes her eyes, wondering if the Abyssal fleet had suddenly ventured off into another direction after Ro-47 left, or, even worse, the Abyssals caught wind of their operation and are waiting for the breaking dawn to launch their planes.

"You're thinking about something stupid are you, Commander Shiba?" Shiranui radios stoically, glancing over from her ship's bridge. Asuka, caught slightly off-guard loses her composure for a split second, and sighs as she radios back to the destroyer Ship Girl.

"Shiranui-chan, you really can read..." but the pink haired Ship Girl interjects quickly.

"Please don't call me that; makes me sound overtly cute...Shiranui would be fine."

"Sorry Shiranui." Asuka corrects, "I'm being paranoid maybe, but this is a high-risk operation where the time is of essence. If dawn breaks, we will have to retreat, or else risk being overrun by enemy attack bombers." Shiranui scoffs, obviously not liking the idea of a tactical retreat.

Asuka begins to explain, hoping for Shiranui to understand.

"I know, I don't like it anymore than you do, but the success of this operation will rely on the fact the Abyssal Carrier force only has little escort and the Wo carriers cannot launch planes in darkness."

"If they have more firepower than us, like if they are able to launch all their attack planes; we will definitely suffer heavy damage." Asuka pauses before making her last point. "And that is a risk I'm not willing to take."

Asashio overhears the conversation with her CO and Shiranui and pipes in.

"Whatever you decision is Commander, we will follow your duty. The mission is of most import, but if we cannot meet our objective with a high risk of sacrifices, then by all means we should regroup and reevaluate our situation..."

"Commander, I have contact!" Suddenly, Myoko calls loudly in the rear of the fleet. "Radar contact; there are small signals coming out from Tsugaru Strait. 3...no 5...8 contacts, 4 of them are large. ~35,000 meters, heading west, estimate steady 18 knots." Asuka brightens up as Shiranui snaps her gloves on, with a smirk on her face.

"Hell, it's about time..." the pink haired Ship Girl mutters. Isonami is shaken awake by Fubuki as Maikaze, Takao & Haguro stand at attention. Asuka immediately goes into the bridge of Asashio and starts plotting a tactical map, fetching out her pocket watch to compare the distances& time. With a quick number of mental calculations done in her head, she walks back out and announces to Task Force 3-1.

"Well girls, you heard Myoko. From what I can assume it safe to say by the timing and radar that it is the Abyssal carriers strike fleet. It is now 5:25am, and according to the charts we still have about 2 hours of darkness before it gets bright enough for the Abyssals to conduct carrier operations. Remember your duties and keep each other safe." Asuka points her hand forward.

"Task Force 3-1, cast off! Double line ahead formation. Set course heading North 15 degrees east, 25 knots. Commence Operation T!"

**May 9****th****, 1943 – 6:10am, Entrance/exit of Tsugaru Strait**

As Asuka leads Task Force 3-1 closer to the target, lead ship Asashio, Shiranui and Fubuki keeps lookout for visual contact. Myoko and Haguro both have solid radar contact, tracking the movements of the Abyssal carrier fleet as the Task Force draws ever more near.

However, while the skies remain relatively dark, the weather pattern is beginning to shift. Small clouds of fog are starting to form over various surfaces, obstructing visibility to only a certain hundred meters. Not even the eyes of a Ship Girl which are dictated by their targeting optics can see through the dense cloud. While the heavy cruisers' radar can give them a general location of the enemy positions, a firing solution cannot be calculated by radar alone.

Asuka puts down her binoculars again and closes her eyes, briefly to allow them to rest. From her years of training at the Naval Academy, she has continued to sharpen her senses of hearing, reflexes and above all, eyesight. All graduates of the Imperial naval Academy have to pass a rigorous test of being able to spot small targets in the dark. Asuka has specially trained hard to see in utter darkness, using the slightest hint to tell where an object is.

This strict rigor of training is what allowed the Imperial Japanese Navy officers to triumph over the US forces, who learned painfully that sometimes their advanced technology while immensely useful under special circumstances cannot be fully relied on as well as the human's own senses.

She knows that during the Pacific War, the American navy were able to fire on Japanese ships without direct contact, as their advanced radars can not only track but also compute direct firing solutions. Asuka silently curses the Imperial Navy for still not being able to catch up in technology to their defeated adversaries over the last 4 years.

While superior nighttime spotting by human eyes is great for general night battles, it is still useless to try to see-through thick fog. Asuka breaks off her mindless thoughts and goes back to her radio to the radar-equipped cruisers.

"Myoko-san, can I have the enemy coördinates please." The heavy cruiser closed her eyes to compute her radars before responding.

"~9000 meters, bearing 80 degrees northeast, heading 263 degrees southwest. They're going slower now, 13 knots. They're very close and we can fire on visual, but..." Takao breaks Myoko's report, voicing her opinion.

"Excuse me Myoko-san but I have a suggestion." The blue-uniformed Ship Girl turns to Asuka. "Commander Shiba, we're in a thick fog and they enemy is closing fast but we cannot find them down here. I request permission to launch a F1M Type 0 Observation plane above to spot the enemy above the fog."

Asuka ponders the idea for minute and turns to look at Asashio, Shiranui and Fubuki, who are still desperately searching for the rapidly closing enemy fleet. However, Asuka is afraid that the seaplane while can be used to spot the enemy, it will also give away the surprise attack they desperately need. Asuka shakes her head in denial.

"Sorry Takao-san, but it is unfeasible. It might help spot the enemy, but we will lose the element of surprise of the attack...hmm?" Asuka looks up, noticing a change in the weather again as the wind begins to blow, first a slight breeze and beginning to build up to a gust. Haguro, who was in the center of the fleet, immediately points to her starboard end, calling loudly.

"Everyone! I...I think I see them! Over there, to the east!"

The sudden gust of wind clears away the residual fog, and as Haguro states, 8 very visible outlines of warships, 4 carriers and 4 smaller vessels begin to appear. Asuka did not waste a second to call out orders, holding her left out as a signal.

"All ships, train main guns to starboard, Armor Piercing (AP) rounds, compute firing solution and prepare to fire on my command."

As the fog dissipates, Asuka can begin to make out the vessels. It is as the Yokosuka submarine Ro-47 reported: 2 Ha-class destroyers, 2 He-class light cruisers and 4 Wo-class carriers...?

Asuka rubs her eyes again, and reaches for her binoculars at the last "Wo-class carrier". She carefully looks at the structure, noticing immediately the difference between the 4th 'Wo'. A much more grandiose island structure, nearly twice the wake^ of the other 3 carriers, nearly a bus-length longer deck, and most alarmingly, a front-mounted Triple 16"/45 gun just at her bow below and in front of her deck.

For the record, the last Ru-class battleship, which took out the old Shimakaze & Hokaze destroyers in a single hit at the Sea of Japan a year ago, has that same turret.

Asuka drops her binoculars on the deck of Asashio with a *thunk*, momentarily stunned as she suddenly realizes what exactly the last reported "Wo-class" is. Asashio looks at her commander with a worried expression, and is just about to ask her when Asuka immediately turns her voice dead serious, followed by panic.

"What in god's name...why is a there a freaking Armored Carrier Demon doing that far away from the central Pacific!?" Asuka immediately turns around, spitting out new orders rapidly. "That's thing is no Wo-class, that's an Armored Carrier Demon, one of the two built to serve as flagships under the Abyssal Princess Spirits! We are very out-classed in firepower, we have to leave now or we're dead! Everyone, new heading, North 75 degrees west. Retreat Flank speed! GO GO GO!"

**May 9****th****, 1943 – 6:55am, Entrance/exit of Tsugaru Strait**

Task Force 3-1 immediately all pulls hard to port, smokestacks bellowing out black smoke as the Ship Girls all gun their turbines to their maximum speed possible, trying to pull away.

Unfortunately, the clearing of the fog earlier means now the Abyssal fleet can see Task Force 3-1 clearly. As predicted, owing to the lack of light the Wo-class carriers cannot launch attack bombers in fear of an accident. Instead, the flagship Armored Carrier Demon with her hull inscribed "Ceratohka", the Abyssal Spirit orders a general attack with her light cruiser and destroyer escorts while she herself slowly trains her battleship-sized Triple 16"/45 main gun at the fleeing Japanese ships, well within striking distance with her huge guns.

Asuka quickly hears the loud 16" guns fire in the distance, as the shells streak through the air and water sprouts the height of the Tokyo tower engulfs the fleeing heavy cruisers and destroyers. Asuka shouts out to the radio as the next salvo of 16" rounds lands around TF 3-1.

"You see those 16" shell splashes? That means we are not going fast enough. Hurry we have to escape!" Isonami grimaces as she checks her speed and shouts back to the commander.

"It is no good Commander Shiba; the strong winds are picking up the waves. I'm steaming as fast as I can yet I can't manger more than 31 knots!"

Asuka silently curses, knowing full well the bigger, more stable Wo-class carriers and especially that larger Armored Carrier Demon can easily match 31 knots, if not more in rough waters. The conclusion is clear: 'We are not getting away'.

Asuka can only hold on tightly as Asashio and the rest of the fleet, steaming as fast as they can go in the direction to the Sea of Japan. As the next salvo of shells lands, now becoming ever closer to their mark, Shiranui shouts at the Commander through her radio.

"Commander, we're sitting ducks out here! Can you get any support from nearby forces or from the Air Force or something?" Asuka nearly falls over as Asashio veers hard to dodge the next incoming shell. She grabs on to the radio.

"I'll try!" Asuka shouts out, almost drowned in the sound of explosions going off everywhere. Asuka runs to the back of the bridge to the radio room, as she begins to type in emergency signals on an open channel, creating a new message.

Haguro cries out as a 6" shell fired from one of the pursuing He-class light cruisers hit her. At the same time two Ha-class destroyers begin firing their 5" guns to join the hunt. Haguro kneels over on her deck holding her head and crying out in fear. Myoko witnesses the scene and calls out loud to her sister ship.

"Haguro! Are you OK?!" The timid heavy cruiser holds out her hand indicating she is fine. Myoko, now beginning to get angry, powers up her aft 20.3cm turrets. "How dare you... you do NOT hurt my sister!" Myoko lets 4 rounds fly towards the Ha & He Abyssal ships. Three of them misses, but one shell strike the bow of a Ha destroyer, tearing it right off. Vast levels of water rush into his hull due to his speed, so the Abyssal destroyer stops his chase to avoid sinking.

Both Isonami and Fubuki take multiple hits from 5" and 6" shells, but luckily not hitting anything vital. Shiranui skillfully dodges the incoming fire as the new and very scared Suzutsuki (even more so than Haguro) continues to zigzag between the Carrier Demon Ceratohka's 16" guns.

Asuka, leaving the radio room with her emergency message, now begins to notice the sky turn bright. Keeping herself steady in Asashio's bridge, she reaches for her watch. '7:42am' it reads. Asuka closes her eyes worriedly and clench her fist, knowing that it is more than bright enough to conduct carrier deck operations.

She did not have to look to know the three Wo-class carriers and the Carrier Demon Ceratohka are launching their dive-bombers and torpedo bombers, which will probably fly ahead of Task Force 3-1 and try to cut them off somewhere up ahead. Whatever the case may be, TF 3-1 is rapidly running out of both time and options.

Asuka looks to her left, seeing Takao take another 6" shell in her aft mast, knocking over the stabilizers holding it in place and her F1M Observation plane into the ocean. A 16" shell from the still pursuing Carrier Demon Ceratohka nearly hits Myoko who is beside her, the giant water explosion still causing a dent in her hull. Myoko herself must have felt that: Asuka sees her grit her teeth attempting to fight the pain.

She turns to her right, where Maikaze is using her 2 aft-facing 12.7cm/50 guns to duel with the last pursuing Ha-class destroyer. Despite her literally dancing left and right, she is hit 3 times, tearing a hole near her starboard aft. Her Ship Girl form winces out and cries in pain, as she summons her damage control fairies immediately stop the flooding.

Shiranui, spotting her fellow Kagero-class in trouble, veers around and potshots the Ha-class. She successfully damages his bow and immediately his speed drops. Soon, Maikaze & Shiranui are able to pull away and out of range as the Ha-class becomes unable to pursue.

Asuka continues to make distress calls to any open channel, messaging away: "TF 3-1 IN TSUGARU SITUATION CRITICAL,ATTACK BY ABYSSAL FLT CVB DEMON AND 3 CV ESCORTS, REQUEST FAST BB OR AIRSTRIKE MAY SAVE OUR CA AND DD AND TO PREVENT ABYSSAL FLT ENTERING SEA OF JAPAN". The Commander continues to rapid input the message as the battle continues to rage.

Shell splashes continue to rain down as Fubuki & Isonami without orders, fire their torpedoes backward hoping to stall for time. Luckily, they successfully sink the two pursuing Ha-class light cruisers, who are too preoccupied with chasing the Japanese ships to notice the incoming torpedoes. The Carrier Ceratohka and Wo-class CVs see their fellow light cruisers sink and easily evade the rest of the torpedoes.

Luckily, the radio call is answered, as an incoming signal chime tells the commander of an incoming message. Asuka immediately grabbing the receiver hoping for the best. Captain Hirotada Arizumi is on the line, and he does not sound happy.

"It's nearly 8am already Ms. Commander if you didn't know. The sun is already out and you STILL did not route the carriers here? I have waited underwater with the subs for half a freaking day little girl; I could have sunk at least another five AK convoy ships in that time. It's so bright up there now the carriers can easily launch their attack planes already! What in the name of hell are you doing out there...hey, I-168 what are you doing!"

Imuya cuts off Arizumi on the radio, speaking worriedly to their commander.

"Commander Asuka-san, we've been waiting for a long time and the enemy is still not here. Is there something wrong...wait what are those loud noises in your back... *bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbzzzzzzzzzzz*"

The radio goes to static before she can even mention a word. Asuka immediately begins calling out to them through the radio, only receiving more static back. Just as the commander assumes the worst, Asashio runs back into the bridge, holding onto her shoulder painfully as she make her report.

"Sorry Commander Asuka. A stray round knocked loose my radio mast." the Ship Girl informs her CO. "I already sent my damage control fairies on it, they said they will get it back up ASAP."

Asuka, visibly angry at being left behind by Captain Arizumi, takes a deep breath, and then in her best-composed voice she can still muster, thanks Asashio.

"Thank-you for the notice, keep at the retreat. I...I will think of something. Please tell everyone to hold out a bit longer." Asashio salutes quickly and is about to go back out, but stop just before the door, to which she turns around to face Asuka.

"Commander Asuka, remember what I told you a year ago. I have nothing but complete confidence in your judgment. We Ship Girls will do anything you ask of us." The Ship Girl takes a deep breath, thinking carefully of her last statement.

"Do not hold anything back", she says as Asashio then exits the bridge.

Just as she does, Asuka loses her composure. Her legs give way as she drops the radio receiver, bouncing up and down by its wire. Asuka eyes are now solid dark orbs, devoid of any light.

'What can I still do? Turn around and attack the Carrier Demon, risking everyone's lives? We can't run forever, even our destroyers aren't making enough speed; it's only a matter of time before the Demon finally gets lucky with her 16" guns, then we'll be picked off like a fish in a barrel. I've sent a distress call for 30 minutes with no response, Arizumi left me good, my radio is down...'

Asuka struggles with her thoughts before finally making her decision, her eyes now determined, if not scared. 'Don't hold anything back…huh?' She recalls Asashio's words.

'There is no going back anymore. Any second now one Ship Girl is going to die…I am going to die. We're all going to die…However, would I die running like a coward, or die crippling an Abyssal Demon?' She reaches into her breast pocket, feeling the shape of her pocket watch. Thinking of her father's words to her long ago, Asuka steadies her resolve.

'To save and protect those that I love from war, I'm not going to let you do as you please!' She grabs the communicator and calls new orders.

"All ships, new course: North 15 degrees East. Cruisers, all guns to starboard and focus fire at the Abyssal Carrier Demon. All destroyers, set torpedo depth 7 meters, maximum speed. Spread of 2 meters apart, focus the spread at the Abyssal Carrier Demon…even if we are going to be killed, we'll not go down without fighting!"

Haguro and Suzutsuki look over in horror at Asuka's commands, but Asashio, Shiranui, Maikaze, Myoko and Takao complies immediately. Takao shout at both Haguro and Suzutsuki.

"Haguro! Suzutsuki! That is the commander's orders! Turn to starboard now, ready your weapons!"

Task Force 3-1 all turn to starboard, guns training at the now curious Abyssal Demon. Asuka carefully waits for all the Ship Girls to have a target before calling out.

"All weapons, FIRE!"

Takao, Myoko and Haguro 20.3cm guns go off, sending close to 30 shells at the Ceratohka. Majority miss, but ~10 shells blows holes through her armored deck, not designed to take that much punishment from heavy cruisers. The destroyers' 12.7cm also join the fray, smashing minor bit and pieces off Ceratohka, her armor standing up to a DD's lighter gunfire.

Asashio, Shiranui, Maikaze and Suzutsuki release their torpedoes (as Fubuki and Isonami had fired theirs previously) at the Ceratohka. Now in bright daylight, the Abyssal Demon can easily see the incoming fish, and she turns away immediately. Due to Asuka's well coördinate spread pattern however, at least six torpedoes find their mark.

However, the heavily armored hull & torpedo bulge equipped Abyssal does not falter in the attack, responding by continuously firing her 16" guns sideways. Ceratohka's Abyssal Spirit, not expecting the fleeing Japanese fleet to turn around and return fire, grows angry, giving off an angry screech. So loud in fact, Asuka can hear her clearly despite the guns going off in the background.

More troubling however, as Isonami immediately point ahead, is the now looming threat of the aircraft from three Wo-class fleet carriers and from Ceratohka. Immediately the Ship Girls begins to call out targets.

"Enemy aircraft!" Takao shouts to the fleet, "3 squadrons, 25+SBD dive bombers straight ahead! They're coming right at us head-on!"

"More targets!" Fubuki calls out, "18+ TBF Avenger torpedo bombers coming in from starboard side!"

"Enemy aircraft inbound!" Maikaze announces, "20+ TBF torpedo bombers, they're going for our port side!"

The destroyers immediately redirect their 12.7cm/50 guns upwards, firing flak and bringing in the 25mm guns to play. Myoko, Haguro and Takao fire their AA 12.7cm/40 to aid them, their own 25mm guns blasting away. Suzutsuki, being the most effective AA arsenal, fires her 10cm/65 AA guns, also lighting up her 25mm when they got close.

Alas however, without the ability to focus fire in any single direction, only 3~5 Abyssal planes are downed. Asuka can only stare as Asashio and the rest of the Ship Girls desperately fight on in vain, as death begins to loom over Task Force 3-1.

Asuka watches, as if in slow motion, no longer hearing the sound of battle. Watching the aerial torpedoes from both directions sailing towards their fleet and the incoming hail of 1000lb bombs, the young Commander is only left with one remaining thought in her head.

Just before the ordinances hit, she asks quietly.

"So this is how it ends, father?"

**May 9****th****, 1943 – 8:00am, Sea of Japan 20 miles off Tsugaru Strait**

The waves crash again a large carrier bearing a red flag a white/black cross in the centre, the Iron Cross on the left and a white circle prominently displaying the Swastika dead center. Beside the carrier, two battleships, three heavy cruisers, three destroyers and three submarines cruise alongside.

From the bridge of the carrier, a blonde Ship Girl with a metal crossbow, a quiver and wearing a traditional Germanic dress walks towards her admiral. She gives his admiral a salute and then states.

"Kapitän, 5 minutes ago our fleet received an emergency broadcast on a public channel. Graf Spee and Prinz Eugen have confirmed the signal is originating from the Northern Japanisches near Tsugaru Strait." She hands him the broadcasted message to her admiral.

The admiral takes the broadcasted message and looks at it. A few moments after he does he replies.

"Well, the Generaladmiral of Kreigsmarine has sent us all the way from the fatherland to help ze Japanisch against the Abyssal fleet. To me, this message must mean ze Japanische Marine Task Force 3-1is in trouble." He goes to the radio on the bridge.

"Achtung! I have received message that ze Japanische Marine needs of assistance. Z20 Karl Glaster and Admiral Scheer, you two lead the U-boots to the Japanische docks at Maizuru."

A black-coated orange-haired girl with the hat Z20 & a red-haired wearing knight-like armor girl give the admiral a salute with a solid "Jawohl Kapitän!" Three U-boats behind them follow them as they change course towards the mainland.

"Rest of the fleet, we shall show the Kreigsmarine might to ze Abyssal fleet. We must hurry." The German admiral points his hands forward. "Everyone follow Graf Zeppelin, set course to Tsugaru Strait! Full speed!"

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to probably eat more hate mail for putting in Nazi Germany now am I?<br>Again, I'm going to reduce the Nazi references as much as possible while trying my best to keep them German. I will not mention "him" by name, and the Swastika is only there because it is their Naval Ensign of the period._

__Yes, the Abyssal Carrier Demon I nicknamed "Ceratohka". Use your imagination.__

_* I-168 in canon is called Imuya (ichi = 1, muttsu = 6, yattsu = 8). So by that context, I-185 should be called Iyago (Ichi = 1, yattsu = 8, go = 5)._

_** IJN names their fleet ocean-going subs I-#. The smaller medium sized patrol subs are named RO-#s._

_*** Suzutsuki is an Akizuki-class Destroyer. They're the newest Japanese destroyer armed with 4x2 high-angle 10cm/65 guns vs. the normal 12.7cm/50. Very effective anti-air destroyers back in the day, exceeding even that of the US navy's 5"/38. However, they're weak vs. ships due to low raw power._

_^ A Wake is the splash a ship makes as they traverse the water. Generally, the larger/heavier the ship, the larger the wake._

_So here is the chapter? Suspenseful THIS TIME?_

_I will soon finish this story soon; I expect 2-3 chapters still left. _


	7. Forgiveness & Atrocities of War

_Yes a double update!_

_Because of the cliffhanger back there, I'll be nice and keep this train running (or should I say boat sailing?)_

_Here you go, possibly the 2nd last chapter of Secrets from the Abyss: Origins._

_Author's note content warning. I let myself rant a bit in the bottom of the page and may end up slightly graphic. Feel free to stop after consulting the glossary part if you don't want to read the reference I made in the last part of this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>May 9th, 1943 - Sea of Japan, some 20 miles away from Tsugaru Strait - 8:20am<strong>

Every single ship of Task Force 3-1 is hit by the aircraft pincer attack.

Flagship Asashio takes a torpedo starboard stern and an 800lb bomb just behind her forward funnel. The bomb hit flings Asashio herself against the glass, cracking it with her machinery she's wearing. Asuka is thrown violently against the control panel, smacking back of her head against the boards, her head bleeding on impact. The torpedo hit then sends the human commander against the plotting table, hitting her so hard Asuka bends over in pain, coughing blood from the impact as well as knocking the wind from her.

Isonami is hit by 3 torpedoes, all starboard side. Upon the explosions, Isonami screams loudly in pain, as she quickly develops a 5 degrees list to starboard, increasing rapidly every passing second.

Myoko takes 2 torpedoes, one port aft and port center. 2 1000lb bombs goes through her bow turret #2 and another in her centerline, exploding inside her machinery. 2 of Myoko's boilers are now leaking steam and she loses 2 driven propellers. Her Ship Girl form coughs out blood, but she bits her tongue to not scream.

Suzutsuki and Fubuki are both hit by 1 torpedo on port side and 1 1000lb bomb apiece. Both ships lose power to the aft-most turret and develop a list of 2 degrees port. Suzutsuki cries out loudly and Fubuki curls over in a fetal position on her deck.

Shiranui is hit with an 800lb bomb in her rear 25mm magazine, causing an explosion and setting her port side aft on fire. The battle-hardened Ship Girl spits out blood, but immediately looks back up fiercely as she wipes the blood off with her gloves.

Haguro is hit by 4 torpedoes, 2-port side 2 aft. Her hull is damaged hard as the force of the torpedoes lifts her out of the water briefly and crashes down. She is down by 4 meters of water, her speed reduced to a measly 8 knots. Haguro screams painfully as she's hit, unable to stand up after her 'back' broke.

Maikaze is hit by 2 torpedoes and 2 1000lb bombs. Her forward magazine is lit off by both bombs dropped right in her bridge, destroying any traces of superstructure on her bow. The 2 torpedoes hit her aft port & starboard, as she rapidly begins to list backwards, lifting her bow from the water. Maikaze trips over, her tears and cries being muted in the explosion of her forward magazines, tearing a gaping hole near her bridge.

Takao took it the worst: 6 torpedoes and 5 1000lb bombs. All torpedoes bar 1 land on her port side, the last one hitting her on her starboard aft. 3 bombs hit her superstructure, wrecking the large bridge she's known for. 1 goes through her 1st funnel, detonating in her 2 forward boilers losing 2 propellers. The last bomb hits her aft empty catapult, as the F1M Observation plane has already fallen into the ocean. She begins to list a dangerous 15 degrees port. Even so, the brave Ship Girl, bleeding everywhere, bits her tongue to not cry out.

Every single ship is either moderate or heavy damaged. In the case of Takao, Maikaze and Isonami, they are threatening to sink at any moment.

Asuka, her mouth spitting out blood and disoriented from the impact on her head, slowly crawls her way back up. She has to lean against the wall to stay standing. She desperately tries to focus on the situation, but her eyes are blurry and her consciousness is very rapidly fading.

**May 9th, 1943 - Sea of Japan, some 22 miles away from Tsugaru Strait - 8:27am**

Another couple of fruitless minutes trying to escape, the ships of TF 3-1 is dead in the water or disabled with no weapons functioning or capable of damaging the enemy any further. It appears the Armored Carrier Demon Ceratohka knows this too, for she finally halts the relentless attack as she sails slowly past the broken remains of the Japanese task force to the destroyer flagship, Asashio.

The destroyer Ship Girl saw the enemy approaching, and attempted to raise her guns, but no weapons capable of damaging an Armored Carrier was functioning. Asashio can only slump back down in defeat on the bridge as Asuka, barely standing and barely conscious, stares at the Abyssal Spirit of Ceratohka.

The spirit jumps off her carrier and onto the destroyer Asashio, walking up to Asuka, staring at her in the face. Asuka weakly spoke to her, gasping for breath every so often.

"What...what...do you... want..." she weakly gasps, Asuka feeling like her consciousness is about to give away any moment. "Why…*cough*…why are…doing *gasp* this…?"

"You...humans...pay...crime...attack Princess...Japanese...humans...evil...EVIL!" Ceratohka screeches at Asuka, grabbing her and bashing her against the bridge of Asashio. The giant arms of the Armored Carrier Demon punches Asuka repeatedly as the Commander girl cries out in pain as the bleeding wound on her head and from her mouth leaves large bloodstains on the walls and floor.

"You...die...by...Ceratohka!" The Abyssal spirit begins to use her large arms to choke Asuka, who is now so weak she is completely unable to struggle. Asashio, barely able to stand-up, cries the name of her CO as Asuka feels her life being choked away.

Ceratohka is so preoccupied in killing the female Commander she does not notice 3 dive bombers with a Balkenkreuz* on their wings drop their 550lb bombs on to Ceratohka's flight deck.

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!* 3 consecutive explosions emit from the port side of Ceratohka, as she bends over in pain, dropping the barely breathing Asuka, who begins to choke for desperately needed air.

"You...Wo...where...enemy?" Ceratohka bellows, climbing back on to her carrier deck, immediately sailing off to not make herself a stationary target.

Asashio, still very weak, sees one of her fairies pointing at the radio, and giving her thumbs up. Turning around, Asashio weakly croaks to her Commander who is now breathing, albeit with difficulty.

"Commander...the radio...use it..."

Asuka nods, reaching for the radio ever so slowly as every inch of her body screams in pain. "Who...is...it?" she barely mutters. The radio comes back to life. A Germanic voice comes over the radio.

"This is Kreigsmarine Admiral Kurt Gunther on flagship CV Admiral Graf Zeppelin. I see you Japanisch can use some assistance. By our Axis alliance pact, I shall honor our agreement. Do not worry Kapitän; I will take to battle against thee Abyssal monstrosities on your behalf. Kriegsschiff Mädchen, Kämpfen (Ship Girls, attack)!"

Asuka, despite being very weak, slowly limps herself to the broken bridge of her destroyer, nearly falling over in the process if it were not for Asashio giving her support. The broken Commander and Heavily damaged Ship Girl watches in the distance, as five visible German Kreigsmarine ships duel with the three Wo-class carriers and Ceratohka.

The Abyssal Demon, taken by surprise when torturing Asuka earlier, fires her 16" guns in anger at the German ships. She misses as the speedy German heavy cruiser Admiral Prinz Eugen who fires her 8" guns in return, damaging Ceratohka's bridge structure. Next, the heavy cruiser Admiral Graf Spee fires her large 11" guns at a Wo-class carrier, the large caliber HE shell going right through her deck and exploding deep inside her, sinking her instantly.

The Abyssal SBD dive-bombers and TBF torpedo bombers, now reloaded after dealing with Asuka's Task Force 3-1, beings to make an attack run at the German CAs. However, immediately 10 Messerschmitt Me109 fighters sweep down the attacking the dive-bombers and sweep them clean from the skies.

In retaliation, far away, the German carrier Graf Zeppelin launches her squadron of 15 Junkers Ju87 Stuka dive-bombers and 10 Fiesler Fi167 torpedo bombers at the remaining Wo-class carriers. 550lb AP bombs goes through their decks and set them on fire as the aerial torpedoes from the Fi167 punches through their hull, quickly disabling them. This makes it an easy job of sinking both of them from Graf Spee's and Prinz Eugen's combined fire.

Admiral Gunther, happy at the quick work his Ship Girls made of the Wo-class carriers, continues to rally new orders.

"Zerstörer Z1& Z33, commence torpedo attack run on ze Abyssal flagship!" Two destroyers, with the covering fire of Graf Spee and Prinz Eugen continue to go forward, launching their torpedoes in a spread at Ceratohka. The Abyssal Demon screeches loudly in pain as eight torpedoes hit her dead on, yet she continues to fight, firing her 16" guns at the Graf Zeppelin.

"This one ze ärgerlich(annoying) eh? I guess I have no choice. Bismarck, Scharnhorst, FEUER!"

Behind the Graf Zeppelin, the German battleship Bismarck emerges, her 15" guns trained and fires straight at the Armored Carrier Demon. Meanwhile, Asuka is shaken by a series of large explosions behind her. She turns around fast enough just to see the German battleship Scharnhorst firing her 11" guns directed at Ceratohka.

Ceratohka may be armored and possess a 16" gun, but she is no battleship. Her armor is nowhere near enough to stop a battleship's shell, and her 16" gun is now exhausted of ammo after wasting many shots chasing Asuka's TF 3-1. Multiple shells from Bismarck and Scharnhorst rakes Ceratohka, now beginning to take on a list after being battered by Task Force 3-1 and the Kreigsmarine forces.

Knowing the odds are in the favor of the Axis fleet, Ceratohka is attempting to flee the area. Graf Zeppelin's Ju87 dive-bombers continue to give chase, landing 20+ bombs on the holed flight deck from Scharnhorst's 11" & Bismarck's 15" rounds. At least eight bombs goes deep into her machinery, but even though on fire & heavily damaged, she manages to steam away from the Germans.

Bismarck and Graf Spee are about to give chase, but Kurt orders them back to aid Task Force 3-1.

Asuka sighed in relief, realizing the battle was finally over. Using all of her strength to stand, she is about to issue new orders to return to port. However, her bleeding is now becoming serious, and her loss of blood finally gets the better of her.

Just before she can give her orders, Asuka immediately collapses and does not get back up. Asashio, seeing her captain fall over, walks over to her, calling out desperately.

"Commander Asuka…Asuka-san! Wake up, please, wake up! No…you aren't…no don't go, please don't die! Asuka-san wake up, don't sleep! Don't leave me! NOOO! SOMEBODY, ANYONE, HELP!"

**May 16th, 1943 - Maizuru Naval Base, Hospital ward - 11am**

Asuka slowly opens her eyes, slowly adjusting to the light in the ceiling. A female voice calls to her, as Asuka's eyes slowly look around. She knows she is at the Hospital of Maizuru naval base.

"Ah, Commander Shiba-san, you are awake? Don't move. I'll give you a hand." A momentary pause, with a bit of shuffling follows. "Chika-san, call the vice admiral, tell him Shiba-san is awake."

"Yes, Shizuka-san."

The nurse named Shizuka slowly helps Asuka up. As she sits up, Asuka immediately winces in pain reaching her hips.

"Shiba-san, be gentle. You are still recovering and you might accidently open wounds." Nurse Shizuka informs her.

Asuka nods and slowly rests behind the bed being careful of her bandaged head and waist. She looks around, seeing doctors and other patients, some in much worst condition than she is. The Commander turns back to Shizuka, who is taking her temperature and writing on her clipboard.

"Excuse me Ms. Shizuka?"

"Yes, do you need something Shiba-san? Do you want me to get something for you?"

"No, I just…I want to know the date, and…what happened, everything…" Asuka trails off, wondering why she is even asking a Nurse such stupid questions.

"It is May the 16th, it is 11:05am," nurse Shizuka tells her. "You've slept for 6 days since being admitted here. As for what happened, I've called for someone to get the Vice Admiral Sekimoto, who personally requested us to tell him when you are awake…Ah, he is here."

Asuka turns her attention to the open door of the ward, as Fujioka Sekimoto walks in. Beside him, a 30 or so year-old man, blonde hair with a tall stature wearing a black uniform with a Gold Eagle Swastika and Iron Cross badge is standing beside him.

Fujioka gives the nurse Shizuka a thank-you and turns his attention to Asuka, and he goes up and gives the Commander a hug, being extra careful to her bandaged spots.

"Asuka-chan…I thought I've lost you…" he painfully said. "When I gotten back from Sasebo and they said your Task Force was decimated in Tsugaru, I was about to lose my mind."

Asuka gives him a reassuring smile and a light pat on his back.

"Gently Fujioka-sensei. It still stings a bit." She then remembers the other person, who is now looking at the officers questionably. She says the following in a playful tone. "Vice-Admiral, you might want to let go; the Germans will soon think of us Japanese officers as scoundrels if and have little care in relationships between superior and subordinate."

Fujioka releases his hands and backs up, glad to know Asuka is well enough to make light-hearted jokes. He did forget the German officer behind them giving them a strange look however. Asuka explains to him that it is a playful gesture, nothing more. The German begins to introduce himself.

"Guten Tag. I am Admiral Kurt Gunther of the Kreigsmarine Expedition support fleet. I come from Berlin on the orders of the Führer to aid in the battle of the Abyssal war of our Japanisch allies. I received your distress call from my transit at Sea of Japan, and I thought you could use some help. I'm glücklich(fortunate) to arrive in time...but...ze Kriegsschiff Mädchen… " Kurt trails off, looking at Fujioka, who also closes his eyes solemnly. Asuka now begins to fear for the worst.

Fujioka takes a deep breath and decides the best way to do this is the most direct way possible.

"We lost Takao and Isonami. Maikaze was scrapped yesterday." Fujioka mutters deeply. Asuka raises her hand to her mouth speechless. Fujioka continues to elaborate in detail.

"Admiral Gunther was able to secure towing lines on all ships…Z1 hooked onto Isonami but she began to list so quickly, there was nothing to be done."

"Takao...according to the German Ship Girl CA Graf Spee, she couldn't pump out the water to her engines and slowly dragging her stern down. As soon as that girl realizes she is not going to make it, Takao herself cut the towing line. I guess she did not want to drag Graf Spee down with her. Graf Spee said Takao saluted to her and to Asashio with you onboard before she went down."

"Maikaze...she continued to fight while in tow. The German Ship Girl CA Prinz Eugen towed her back, but Maikaze could not put out the fires on her bow. Her frontal section is burned to a crisp and her keel was wrecked near her stern. Our dock repair teams checked her out, and they state no matter what repairs we do, Maikaze is never going to be able to fight at sea again."

"I told her she can still be an auxiliary coastal defense ship, but she begged me to scrap her. 'A dancer without her legs can no longer be a called dancer' she says. If her Ship Girl asks for that, I think it will be too cruel to not grant her wish." Fujioka stop for a moment before telling the stunned Commander the last detail.

"Asuka, Maikaze...she left you a message before she went to the scrap yard. She was never repaired, so it is...painful." Fujioka pulls out a small tape recorder and puts it in front of Asuka. Though shocked, Asuka pushed the play button immediately, wanting to learn what the Ship Girl has to say.

Maikaze's voice, devoid of her normal cheer attitude, squeaks out through the tape player. Asuka can also tell by her tone that she has cried previously.

'Commander Asuka-san, Maikaze is... happy to have danced such a great finale with...you as her partner. I'm... going to join Takao onee-san and Isonami-chan soon, but Asuka-san, Maikaze will... never stop dancing in your honor. After I leave…please…use my remains…to modernize Asashio…let my heart live on…to fight alongside you…Asuka-san. Maikaze...is going now. Thank-you… take care…of Shiranui for me.'

Fujioka and Kurt remained silent as Asuka absorbs everything.

First beginning with a simple downcast eyes and a simple "Oh..." Slowly however she remembers that early morning on May 7th where everyone is smiling just before they set off. The confident air of Isonami, the reassuring smile of Takao and the energetic dance of Maikaze.

Asuka burst into tears, sobbing loudly.

**June 28, 1943 - Maizuru Military court - 8am**

As Commander Asuka is released from the hospital on June the 20th, an order of inquiry is sent down from Imperial naval Headquarters, charging Commander Asuka Shiba of Maizuru naval district for the loss of three Imperial naval vessels. A court order is assembled to judge whether the Commander's ineptness was the cause of the Decisive Defeat suffered at the Tsugaru Strait on May 9th on Operation "T".

The Imperial naval chief of staff Yonjuichi Takeuchi as the judge heads the board of inquiry. Also present is Gensui Ichirou Yamamoto who originally ordered Operation "T". 5 naval officers, all admirals from different naval districts form the basis of the jury.

Asuka heard of Yonjuichi Takeuchi. As the 3rd generation of the Takeuchi military family to serve in the Imperial Japanese navy, he has a long distinguished career as an Admiral before retiring to a the Imperial naval HQ as Chief of Staff. He's is also the father of Vice Admiral Genji Takeuchi of Sasebo, the 4th generation of the family to be a naval officer. Asuka herself also knows Mitsuoki Takeuchi, the 5th generation, whom she briefly dated back in the Imperial Naval Academy days, though she chooses rather to not remember that.

Asuka's thoughts are broken off as the court order the session to begin.

Firstly Yonjuichi asks for the full report of Asuka from beginning to finish. After, the Ship Girl flagship, Destroyer Asashio is ordered to give her testimony, which supported what Asuka states. Vice Admiral Fujioka Sekimoto gives his testimony of Asuka's performance in previous battles, and the German Admiral Kurt Gunther states his observations after he arrived on scene.

However, the captain of the Yokosuka submarine Ro-45 testifies that he did indeed spot 4 Wo-class carriers and not an Armored Carrier Demon on May 5th. Captain Hirotada Arizumi testifies when he moved to position at the Tsugaru strait, he did not see any Armored Carrier Demon and stated Commander did not perform her duty to adhere to the previously discussed plan.

With all accounts of testimony, Gensui Yamamoto and Yonjuichi Takeuchi tells the 5 admiral jury to consider the tactical accounts, unaccounted variables, the battle plan and final execution of the operation before making their judgment.

The 5-admiral jury took 8 grueling hours to come to a final decision. In the ratio of 3-2, it is decided that Commander Asuka Shiba is not responsible for the sinking of Isonami, Takao and the scrapping of Maikaze, the captain of Ro-45 scout report as human error, and therefore be relinquished of his role of captain of Ro-45.

However, the decision of the jury is then made to forbid Asuka Shiba from any further fleet command for the next 2 years, relegating her to commanding a single ship only. The decision is made, as the jury believes she does not have the experience and sharp mind that would have yielded better end results than the loss of 3 ships.

The board of inquiry is then adjourned.

**July 6, 1943 - Maizuru Naval base - 2:00pm**

"What is it that you need Vice Admiral?" Hirotada said in the submarine docks, as I-37 is in the back is unloading the looted cargo from another successful mission. "Is there another trading route to hunt? Or are the new active sonar torpedoes I've been hearing about ready…" Fujioka put his hand up to cut him off.

"Captain Arizumi, I know you are a great sub commander & excellent hunter, but I find that your lack of teamwork…disturbing. I'm here to speak with you regarding a certain fleet incident around 3 weeks back."

"Fleet operation? You meant that joint operation on May 9th? That was a disaster of an operation really."

"Yes" Fujioka states matter-of-factly. "The grand operation to sink the Abyssal Carrier strike force North of Aomori, at the Tsugaru Strait. I recall you were in charge of I-8, I-37, Imuya & Iyago, and the surface fleet were composed of flagship Asashio with a division of heavy cruisers and destroyers lead by Commander Shiba."

"Yeah, that uncooperative little twat." Hirotada complains, "I don't know what you see in that chick Vice Admiral, but she is trouble all over. Yeah she is decent on a destroyer, but that may just because her flagship Asashio is extremely talented. Serious though why do you always help her? Perhaps you have the hots for that little girl…" Fujioka gives him the look. "Ok, sorry vice admiral. I digress. May the 9th, right..." Fujioka continues.

"Anyways, from my tactical records, the strategy was to encircle the enemy 4 fleet carriers where Shiba-san's surface fleet pushes them into a small narrow strait where your submarine fleet will torpedo the carriers where they have no room to evade, correct?"

"That was originally the plan alright, but you heard the board of inquiry. Some fool in a RO submarine mistaken an Armored Carrier Demon for a Wo-class, and then shit hits the fan after that."

"So Captain Arizumi did you or did you need receive the SOS message Asuka sent when things started going south?"

"Vice-Admiral, I want to ask you something rather elementary. When you know the enemy is about to launch a massive airstrike at your positions, do you book it or charge in like a freaking idiot? I'd book it and lay low. That stupid Shiba girl did the latter. That's why the one that was sent to the hospital was she and not I. Instead of scouting first she goes head-on to the 4 fleet carriers and one was an Armored Carrier Demon to boot!"

"Not sure about you, but in my eyes that is a new level of stupidity! I'm not even sure how she gotten off that courtroom with only a small restriction on her head. The loss of the 2 destroyers and heavy cruiser is on her hands. She should have been at least demoted or better yet, kicked from the navy altogether."

"She brought it on to herself! I'm just surprised that she isn't killed there and then…"*punch*

Fujioka sends a fist flying in his direction. The impact is strong enough to knock the ranting submarine captain into the dock, landing in the water beside the berthed I-8. Hachi immediately appears from the conning tower.

"Captain Arizumi, captain! Are you alright?" she calls. Luckily, Hirotada swims back up immediately, screaming at Fujioka.

"Vice Admiral, allow me ask you directly. WHAT THE F*** was that for?" Fujioka rubs his fist and slowly replies.

"I have deemed you to be unfit of fleet duties. From now on, your submarine group will only be allowed to perform merchant patrols. Also, when I return to my office, I'm going to file a submission to the Imperial naval HQ to request a transfer at the end of this year due to 'bad behavior' and 'unwillingness to work with subordinates'."

"Enjoy your stay at Maizuru…you POS," Fujioka finishes as he walks out of the sub docks.

**October 6, 1943 - Maizuru Naval base - 9:00am**

After the board on inquiry removed Asuka's ability to command, she is now restricted to escort and expedition duties aboard the repaired Shiranui for August and September as Asashio is in the docks for major repairs and, from the order of Vice Admiral Sekimoto, upgrades to her structure and armaments.

As per the wish of the departed Maikaze, the recycled materials of her hull went to modernizing Asashio.

As October rolls by, Asashio is now fully repaired and modernized out of the docks. The excited Ship Girl, full on energy and new equipment, quickly goes to the office to find her Commanding Officer.

During her long time spend in dry-docks, Asashio is modernized with newer 12.7cm/50 turrets with a 75 degree (from 55 degrees) elevation and for the first time on the 12.7cm gun on a Japanese destroyer, experimental power rammers. This enables her to fire twice as fast, engage at higher angles and more range, aided by the new radar guided Fire Control System (FCS).

A compact Type 21 air radar is installed along with the first time, radar-guided FCS. Previously a luxury only found on foreign US destroyers, this new piece of gun director allowing tracking of not only ground targets but also high altitude aircraft with precision accuracy.

The radar guided FCS is derived from the American Mark 37 FCS^ which a 'director', looking like a turret with no guns is placed on the top of the bridge structure that can determine a target's speed, heading and trajectory in less than 5 seconds, able to direct every single 12.7cm round within +/- 3 meters spread. Previously this task requires optical sensors & firing solution to be manually calculated by the gunnery officer (now the Ship Girl) in advance, and usually the error rate is +/- 10 meters.

The FCS add-on also means Asashio can now fire blind, meaning she doesn't have to 'see' a target visually to fire upon it. Something no Japanese ship can do as of today, even capital ships like Nagato or Yamato.

New machinery from advanced lightweight turbines raise her top speed from 36 knots to 39 knots, despite the added equipment onboard. Her twin quadruple torpedo tubes are enlarged to quintuple launchers, adding two extra torpedoes, all of them the Type 93 "Long Lance" Oxygen torpedoes.

Two extra depth charge launchers are also added on her aft, increasing ASW capabilities. The Sonar array is upgraded; range and sensitivity now 10% improvements to her standard unit.

All in all, Asashio "Kai" is now arguably the strongest of the Asashio-class destroyer in the Imperial navy. However due to her stature she is marginally top-heavy, so her maneuverability and stability is reduced. Thanks to the higher engine speed and ability to keep steady fire with the FCS system, the trade-off seems worth it to Sekimoto.

Asashio finds Asuka in her office, with Shiranui standing next to her. Asuka looks up at the door and smiles when she sees her secretary ship return.

In their reunion, Shiranui smiles understandingly before leaving a letter on the Commander's desk and quietly slipping out the door.

After finishing with Asashio, Asuka turns around and doesn't find Shiranui. Asashio quickly point at the letter on her deck. Unfolding it, Asuka and Asashio reads it. Asuka smiles. Knowing Shiranui, this means more than the sum of the words she left on the piece of paper.

There is only a single word on the letter: 'Thank-you'.

**October 6, 1943 - Maizuru Naval base - 9:30am**

Asashio takes Asuka out to the docks, showing the Commander her new gizmos and weapons. Sekimoto, standing at the dockside, stares at the destroyer Asashio proudly, scanning every nook and cranny of the new modernization.

"Umm…" Asashio started, a blush creeping on her face, "Vice Admiral, can you not…stare at me so much? It's kind of embarrassing." Fujioka turns around to see Asuka and the Ship Girl of the vessel he is just admiring come up to him.

"Why should I not admire such beautiful work?" He replies, then follow up by asking, "Don't you think so too, Asuka-chan?"

Asuka looks at the new radar towers, the slightly different main gun turrets and most noticeably, the boxy FCS director on the top of the bridge. She points at that specifically.

"Admiral Sekimoto, isn't that an American Fletcher-class firing optics? It looks really out of place, and looks rather heavy."

"Relax, I've had the engineers strengthen everything so nothing is going to collapse. It's not a firing optic Asuka-chan, but a radar FCS director. It looks a little weird, but you can ask your secretary Ship Girl there at how much difference that thing makes during combat." He takes a breather before continuing to explain.

"Since the Imperial naval board states you can only command Asashio-san, you're going to have to stay on expedition and fleet escort for a long time. But the Inquiry board never stated what KIND of a ship you can command, so when Asashio is under repair, I paid a little more resources to the R&D guys to see what kind of crazy things they can do to your flagship."

He looks at the ship Asashio again staring at his work. The poor Ship Girl however goes red in the face and looks down at her feet fidgeting, feeling visually violated by his constant staring.

"The results as you see here are pretty good. Those guys from R&D took apart an American Mk.37 FCS and rewired it so it will work with our 12.7cm/50 guns. The targeting computers will take up some room on the bridge, but it works like a charm. Heck, I believe the little Asashio can now square off against any light cruiser and she will still be able to beat them convincingly." Fujioka breaks off his talks as the German admiral Kurt Gunther arrives.

"Well Asuka, you met Admiral Gunther a while back right? I've assigned you and Asashio to be his guard and personal escort from here on out. Don't make us Japanese look bad in front of the Westerners!"

Fujioka salutes to Kurt who salutes back, and Sekimoto give Asuka a wave goodbye before walking away. Kurt turns back around as Asuka extends her thanks and apologizes.

**October 6, 1943 - Maizuru Naval base - 10:00am**

"Thank-you for saving my life, Admiral Gunther-san. If it for not for you, I might have died in the hands of the Abyssal Demon that day…ah, I want to apologizes for my actions in the hospital that day. It was unbecoming of me to be…so overly emotional…" The German shook his head.

"I do not blame you. It is…kompliziert(difficult) to express one's emotions in war. Especially with ze new Kriegsschiff Mädchen, these "Ship Girls" as Japanisch call them, makes thing even more…kompliziert. By ze way, you can call me Kurt, I feel more at ease that way."

He laughs at the next remark, "When ze Kreigsmarine back in the fatherland announced the Ship Girls, the Führer thought ze were mad. He threatened then to execute everyone in Kreigsmarine, but he later accepted after we run naval exercises and defeat regular ships with the Ship Girls."

"It is kompliziert as many Kapitäns become mesmerized and is in love with their Ship Girls, and they know it is kompliziert that it will not be feasible. We Deutsche people do not have easy time as Japanisch when it comes to love. Kompliziert indeed…"

Kurt stops for a second, then muses on another matter.

"Also, I'm surprised at you, Kapitän Asuka. You are so young and a Mädchen (girl). In the fatherland, I've heard Luftwaffe (air force) and Heer (army) employ women in special positions, but not in front line. You are very brave to fight in front line of Japanische Marine. If Fräulein Asuka were to join Kreigsmarine, you'd be very famous among the Deutsche Mädchen(German girls) and quite popular with the Deutsche Männchen(German guys)."

Asuka blushed slightly listening to the German praise her through his somewhat broken Japanese/German dialect. She changes to subject as to hide her embarrassment.

"Anyways Admiral Kurt, today we're escorting an AK convoy today from Rishiki Islands, correct?" Asuka look at the map of today's expedition. Kurt nods in agreement.

"Yes. It ze not a far distance as it is still Japanisch territory, so I'll keep the large ships at harbor today." He turns around and calls to the docks for his Ship Girls.

A girl with short silver hair in a black dress with a Z1 hat, a long orange-haired girl tied in twin tails and a grey uniform with matching pants with a Z20 hat and the medium length blonde tied with a pony tail in a white uniform with a Z33 hat emerges.

"Z1 Leberecht Maas, Z20 Karl Glaster, Z33 Erhard Schmidt**. He introduces the German destroyer Ship Girls to Asuka. Both the Germans and Asuka bows towards each other. Kurt continues to speak.

"Achtung! You will follow Kapitän Asuka on Zerstörer Asashio and I to escort Japanisch convoys. Erhard, I'll accompany my flag aboard you today. Come, let us prepare for departure."

**October 6, 1943 - Maizuru Naval base - 10:20am**

Just as the combined Japanese/German fleet is about to set off, Asuka then sees Atago and Fubuki (now repaired) standing on the docks. Asuka immediately goes grim, knowing what the two Ship Girls most likely want. Telling Asashio to give her a minute, she walks back to the port and faces the two Ship Girls who, by her hands, lost their sister on that dreadful day. She clenches her fist in remembrance and mentally prepares herself for what is inevitably going to come down at her.

Asuka looks at both Ship Girls in the eyes, then immediately goes on her knees and bows down to them.

"I'm deeply sorry to both of you," Asuka begins solemnly, "Fubuki, I took unnecessary risk and placed Isonami in danger, knowing full well any one of us will not survive the battle. For the loss of your sister, there's no excuse…I have no excuse." Asuka then turns to Atago, "Atago, I did not heed you sister's advice at the beginning of the battle. Against my better judgment, I did not send up a scout before the battle, running Takao into trouble. She…fought gallantly and displayed great leadership skill. I'm terribly sorry for your loss because of my failed strategy."

Asuka bows down again to both the destroyer and heavy cruiser Ship Girls, hoping they will forgive her actions on 'that' day.

To Asuka's surprise, both Fubuki and Atago begin to giggle, then going into a full-scale laugh. Asuka looks up, confused at the situation. Fubuki begins to explain first.

"Commander Asuka, please do not further blame yourself any further. Both Atago and I have put some thought into it after the battle. OK, we both were a bit angry at you…" Atago cuts in before Fubuki can finish.

"No, Commander Shiba-san, we were VERY angry at you when I heard Takao-nee didn't make it. However afterwards, Shiranui-san approached Fubuki and I." Fubuki continues to pick up where Atago left off.

"Shiranui-san also lost her Kagero-class sister Maikaze-san after the battle. While Shiranui is not as close to Maikaze as I'm to Isonami or Atago-san to Takao-san, Shiranui explained to us how we should not dwell on the past and crying for those we lost. When Shiranui told us how you reacted to Isonami, Takao-san and Maikaze-san in the hospital, both Atago and I know you treasure them as much as we treasure our sisters." Atago then finishes the duo's thoughts.

"Therefore, we decided that we should clear up with Commander Shiba." Atago let out a slight laugh as she notes, "Shiranui tells us from her short time as a Sectary Ship that you are probably the type to take all the blame to yourself and keep it hidden inside. She read you like an open book, Shiba-san." Fubuki and Atago go into a laughing fit again, as Shiranui is accurate about Asuka's response to their sudden appearance.

Fubuki extends her hand as she helps Asuka back up. The female commander, who is too shocked for words, is given a hug by both the destroyer and heavy cruiser. Fighting back her emotions, Asuka thanks the Ship Girls for lifting a heavy weight from her heart.

**October 6, 1943 – Northern Sea of Japan - 3:30pm**

The small destroyer squadron of Z1, Z20 and Z33 lead by Asashio continues to lead the 5 AK convoy ships from the oil station offshore of Rishiki Islands near Hokkaido. The lack of any enemy ship presence is odd, but to Asuka, who nearly been hanging to life by a thread as of recent is glad to have some quiet time.

The German Admiral, despite being much higher rank than she is, treated the young Japanese commander with much respect, more so than anyone Asuka met at the Imperial navy bar her teacher/superior Fujioka.

Since they left the oil derricks and supply stores heading back to the Japanese mainland, with Asashio's radar scope still clear, Asuka is wondering if she should talk with the Kurt just as he does first.

"Frau(miss) Asuka, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Kurt-san. I have Asashio keeping tabs on the radar, and given our route when we came, it looks like we will have a pretty smooth sailing back."

"I'm just curious, as to when ze Abyssal actually declare war against the Japanisch Empire? Though I'm sent here to help, I know little of the Abyssals other than they also use similar Kriegsschiff Mädchen technologies. Interestingly our fatherland and the Atlantic ocean is quite clam after ze European War 4 years back, and I'm curious as to why Abyssals attack only Japanische Kriegsschiff. "Asuka pondered the question herself.

"They delivered a letter to the Emperor and attacked on December 8th 2 years ago…but they don't attack German ships? I didn't know about that." Kurt shakes his head.

"Ja, on December 15, we Deutsche didn't even know Japan is at war until long range Japanische bomber flew to Frankfurt with news. Kreigsmarine was still running shipping convoy in Pacific, but no encounter with Abyssals. The Generaladmiral of Kreigsmarine got scared and sent U-boot patrols over Atlantic, but no Abyssal. And they patrol for 3 weeks."

Asuka wonders if the Abyssals don't have a base in the Atlantic or they, perhaps, just want a Japanese genocide? However Asashio broke the two human officers conversation.

"Sonar contact! Bearing 043, heading south 43 degrees west. Estimate depth 100 feet…Ah, more contacts! Four…no, five…what…SIX! Six submarines confirmed, same general direction. Looks like a wolfpack***"

Kurt immediately reacts, splitting the AK convoys into smaller groups to isolate a possible torpedo attack. Z1 Leberecht Maas and Z20 Karl Glaster both broke formations as they narrow down the sonar signals, preparing for a depth charge attack. Kurt then begins to notice movement on Z33 Erhard Schmitt's sonar.

"Looks like ze are getting gutsy; Zerstörers, prepare High Explosive (HE) shells, they are surfacing!"

"Jawohl!" The 3 German destroyers acknowledges, training their 15cm guns at the bubbling water, indicating a submarine performing rapid surface. Asashio suddenly calls out in alarm.

"High frequency noise! Torpedo in the water!" Asuka and Kurt both run out of their destroyers, pulling out the binoculars to try and spot the torpedo wake trails. Asuka's sharp eyes see it first, spotting two torpedoes steaming across the water.

"There, 1 o'clock! Two torpedoes confirmed…wait a minute…that's not targeting the AKs or us…also that wake…those are Type 95 Oxygen torpedoes…Z1, Z20 stop your attack! Those are our subs!"

However, everyone is taken by surprise as all six submarines rise out of the water. Two of them are actually Abyssal submarines: a Yo-class and a So-class fleet submarine.

The other four subs, as Asuka immediately recognizes, is none other than the 3rd fleet's Captain Hirotada Arizumi with I-8, I-37, Imuya (I-168) and Iyago (I-185). The Captain appears on top of I-8's conning tower, sneering at the Abyssal subs.

"So you damned monsters are now abandoning AK transports and pulling "Maruyu^^" missions now? Not in my watch you damned Abbeys!"

Just as the submarines all emerge, the two Type 95 torpedoes from I-37 and I-8 punch into the hulls of both Abyssal subs. A single torpedo isn't enough to sink either sub, but it does appear to have done enough damage to stop them from submerging again.

The remaining Abyssal spirits looks around indecisively, as Arizumi commands on I-8's conning tower, shouting through a loudspeaker.

"You, Abyssal subs! Drop your weapons and hand over your cargo! I know you're hiding something in there, so don't make me come and sink you!"

The So-class, being the more powerful must have felt she can attempt a mad dash escape on the surface. As the Axis fleet draws closer, the So-class sub guns her engines and attempts to escape. Just as Z20 is training her 15cm guns at the enemy, Captain Hirotada shouts loudly.

"Oh no you don't! FIRE!" I-37, her face in a vicious grin happily obliges, firing her 8cm deck gun at the running submarine. Two solid hits, and the So-class is dead in the water, unable to move.

Immediately I-37 goes towards her and secures the So spirit, forcing her pressure valves open to not let her escape. The So spirit puts up resistance, but I-37 fires her 13mm machine gun at her, forcing the Abyssal spirit into submission.

I-168 goes alongside and her Ship Girl goes into the So-class' inside, beginning to secure the oil, steel, bauxite and ammunition supplies.

The remaining Yo-class begins to look scared, trying to find a way out. The last torpedo hit from I-8 cracked her pressure hull, so diving isn't an option. However, with Z1, Z20, Z33 and Asashio's guns trained on her, even seeing the So-class at what happens if she tried to run, she starts to shake in fear. As Arizumi and I-8 draws closer, the Yo spirits begins to wail in broken Japanese.

"No…stop…I…no want…sink!" She wails. "I…no…want…sink!" The Abyssal spirit's voice trembling scared out of her wits.

Asuka, Kurt and even Hirotada stops briefly, never encountering or hearing an Abyssal spirit begs for mercy. For nearly two years of hostilities, this is unprecedented.

Asuka, feeling somewhat sorry for the threats, calls to the Yo spirit.

"Don't worry, if you just listen to us and follow instructions, we will not hurt you, promise?" The Abyssal sub spirit didn't hear her, as the spirit begins to lose her composure in fear.

"Ah…Ahh…AHHHHH!" the submarine spirit screams, as a loud sucking noise is heard from the hull of the Yo. Kurt, being no stranger to U-boats in the Kreigsmarine instantly knows what that sound means.

"Ah, ze Abyssal U-boot is opening her Kingston valve! She's trying to scuttle herself!" Asuka, wanting to know more about this special sub which tried to surrender to them before losing her head, immediately jumps off Asashio into the water, surprising the Ship Girl herself. Hirotada and Kurt also are surprised at the action.

"Frau Asuka! What are you doing? The submarine is going to sink, there is nothing you can do!"

"Commander Asuka, what in the name of…are you perhaps drunk or did the May 9th incident loosen a couple of screws in that head of yours! You're going to save a freaking Abyssal? Are you MAD?!"

Nevertheless Asuka swims over and immediately boards the slowly sinking Yo-class submarine. She pushes aside the broken Yo spirit and jumps into and disappears in the hatch. Asashio cries out her name as the Abyssal sub continues to go lower, and lower and lower as the open hatch begins to flood in with water.

Kurt can only watch mouth agape and Hirotada shakes his head, muttering "stupid girl". However, just before the conning tower completely disappears, the sucking noises stops, and the Yo-class just stops diving, with only a half a meter of her conning tower still above water. A couple of seconds later, a soaked Asuka slowly climbs back up with a thumbs up.

The Yo Abyssal spirit, giving her a tearful face, makes a face as if to ask 'Why did you do that for me?' Asuka walks over the Yo spirit, giving her a pat on the head.

"I told you didn't I? If you listen to us, I will not hurt you. So don't go hurting yourself too." She quietly tells the Abyssal spirit, who tearfully gives the female commander a nod.

Arizumi watches wordlessly and then lets out a laugh.

"Damn it Ms. Commander, you never fail to amuse me… with your FREAKING stupidity. WHAT… THE… HELL… are you trying to achieve by doing that? You could have been KILLED doing shit like that. Why do you do such STUPID things you freaking little girl?"

Asuka swims back to Asashio as her secretary Ship Girl pulls her out of the water, giving her a worried look. Asuka takes the towel given to her by Asashio and dries herself.

Meanwhile, submarine I-185 goes and secures the Yo submarine, doing the same as I-168 to take her cargo hold. Unlike her So-class counterpart, the Yo spirit quietly lets Iyago go on her duties unhindered, appearing to believe in Asuka's words.

"Look, while the other sub tries to run, this Yo didn't even attempt to try," Asuka continues to speak as she gives Asashio back the towel. "She asked not to be sunk and was pressured to scuttle herself by our aggressive threats. While unprecedented, I think this Yo class will serve as a good POW of the Abyssal fleet. We know little about them and this submarine doesn't seem to have malicious intent. So why not give her a chance?"

"So THAT'S your reasoning? Ohh dear gods listen to her…" Hirotada trails off, but Admiral Gunther interrupts him.

"Interesting proposition, Frau Asuka. While I still think ze was a reckless action, I also would like to inquire more on ze Abyssals as much as you. I agree with your choice." Captain Arizumi paid no heed to the German Admiral, continuing his rant.

"Oh brother…next thing I know is you guys are going to form 'the friendship club of Abyssal sympathizers'!" He pauses before continuing his argument, "May I remind you that "thing" is a monster, one belonging to a group of aliens that vowed to murder Japanese and destroy our country, and you want to bring THAT back to mainland? Preposterous, insanity, Blasphemy, MAD!"

Asuka and Kurt did not say anything; their decision of taking Yo back to the mainland remains firm.

Arizumi grumbles, and then raises his hand high like he's making a signal unknown to Asuka and Kurt. He gives a vicious grin before he smirks.

"Sorry, but not on my war patrol you damned skank."

Immediately, I-8 and I-37 turns their 13mm machineguns and begin firing it at the crippled Yo and So Abyssal submarine spirits. Before Asuka can stop them, the already heavily damaged Abyssal subs quickly sink as the spirits, now riddled with bullet holes, follows.

Asuka's knees give way as she stares at the face of the Yo-class spirit, giving a tearful eye to the female Commander as to say 'I trusted you' before slowly disappearing into the depths. Kurt can only stare wide-eyed at the turn of events. I-168 and I-185 did not expect that either, for both Submarine Girls screams as the subs they were just on sinks.

Kurt forces Z33's forward 15cm guns at Arizumi and the I-8, shouting at the ruthless Submarine captain.

"You Japanishe barbarian…how could you…without warning you do this to a surrendered enemy POW. This is not war…this is murder! You are not human!" The Admiral screams.

Hirotada is not moved however, merely brushing him off.

"So now the proud German Shepherd becomes all angry and shit. But know this Admiral Gunther: If your destroyer fires at me, you effectively void the Axis Tripartite pact, and will be sent back to your Führer and then be tried and shot. This is WAR of SURVIVAL we're fighting here, not another one of your territory land grabs with your European Neighbors. If you cannot accept that, then take your German Girls and go back to your fatherland!"

Kurt feels his anger rising, but Ship Girl Erhard Schmitt grabs his Admiral's sleeves, shaking her head. Cursing loudly in German, he walks off and disappears in to Z33's captain's quarters.

Asuka can only stare at where the Yo class disappeared into the water as Captain Arizumi waves his hand, ushering his submarines and the rest of the Axis fleet to return to the harbor. Asashio, seeing her captain being broken like that not by an Abyssal ship but by her fellow countryman, remains silent but her hands are formed into a fist shaking angrily.

* * *

><p><em>* Balkenkreuz is the stylized German Iron Cross found on their aircraft. Google it for more details<em>

_** Yes, Z33 is one of the late Kreigsmarine destroyers not assigned a name. Since I want to incorporate a late-war German destroyer and I felt sorry for Z33, I picked a name in the same manner as the older German destroyers are named: after a famous German officer. _

_*** During WWII, German U-boats often hunted in groups to maximize area coverage. They referred them as wolf packs like the animals hunting together._

_^ The US Mk. 37 FCS is a complex radar, direction and firing control set regarded as the best in the war. The Mk.37 made the Japanese optics nearly obsolete when it first arrived. It also came into its own during the Kamikaze attacks, where pinpoint accuracy really helped destroy the suicidal aircraft before they got close. _

_^^ Captain Hirotada is referring to Maruyu, a submarine designed to ship cargo underwater. So he's playing on the word that the Abyssal are now using their attack fleet subs for a duty reserved for Maruyu; delivering cargo._

* * *

><p><em>**Content warning!**<em>

_Yes that is me indirectly slapping I-8 hard. She's probably the only Ship Girl in Kancolle I truly resent and wish she just DIES. While the IJA just breached the Geneva Conventions outright, the IJN followed the code pretty well with little horror stories to speak of. However like everything in life there are always exceptions._

_I-8, while her achievement of sailing through the Atlantic to Nazi Germany was commendable, it was what followed that made me hate her. Upon sinking a Dutch AK convoy, her crew machine guns the survivors in their lifeboats or just swimming in water. The rest of the survivors were then gathered up, tied up and repeatedly abused: kicked, beaten, bludgeoned, and eventually when the crew got bored, decapitated them. The others are then thrown into the roaring propellers. Only one crewman survived the ordeal to tell the tale.  
><em>

_I-37, while not as notorious, also had her fair share of shredding sunk merchant vessel crews with her machine guns when they are swimming in the water. Not as bad, but still disgusting acts of hate against humanity. _

_POW means Prisoner of war, not "Dead bodies of war"._

_If reading that didn't make your gut twist, then I don't know what to say. What I'm REALLY shocked at is how Kadokawa & DMM just puts her into the game, ignoring all that I've stated above. I'm sure someone making the game did their research beforehand and seen those things, but putting her in-game to me means they're perfectly ok with it, hence my resentment to I-8._

_Well, that is what I meant when I said I understood the atrocities of war. I can go darker, but then I tread M-rated territory. _

_Anyways, 1 more chapter to go. I'm done here._

_-Trades46_


	8. Mistakes, the heroine and the War Room

_Hello Trades46 here._

_A preparation setting chapter for the final battle._

_Not much else to say at this point, so enjoy:_

* * *

><p><strong>October 15, 1943 - Maizuru Naval base, "War Room" - 7:00am<strong>

Today a big meeting is occurring in Maizuru's meeting cabinet, also known as the "War Room". An emergency meeting between Vice Admiral Sekimoto of Maizuru, Vice Admiral Genji Takeuchi of Sasebo and Gensui Ichirou Yamamoto with a slew of other officers is gathered into the War Room.

After the last mission, Asuka and Kurt kept silent about the Yo-class sub incident. As Z33 Erhard Schmidt and Asashio agree, while what Hirotada did was absolutely inexcusable, nobody would believe an Abyssal spirit would willingly surrender. Asuka tested her hypothesis against Fujioka Sekimoto; the person who Asuka knows in the entire Imperial Japanese Navy would trust her word the most.

He simply laughed at her when she suggested if there is any chance an Abyssal ship would possibly surrender.

"There is no way those things would just throw in the towel," Fujioka casually states. "Knowing how those Abyssals fight, you would think they probably even ram their own ships against ours just to take one of us with them. If they were so weak spirited, there would've been a case of an Abyssal POW at this point eh? You're kind-hearted Asuka-chan and it makes you a very great person. However don't let that dictate your actions on the field, or else it could end up disastrously."

Upon returning on the mission the ground crew took over the removal of supplies from I-168 and I-185 who carried them back to the naval base. However, two oil cans are found to be duds; they did not 'fully' carry oil in them and in fact are disguised containers masquerading as oil cans. A long investigation later, Sekimoto decides to call Gensui Yamamoto, holding an emergency meeting two days later.

As everyone sits down back in the war room presently, Vice Admiral Sekimoto stands up, and takes a stick which he points towards the board with a bunch of what appears to be blueprints, maps and scouting pictures stuck on the board. Sekimoto begins to speak.

"On October the 6th, our fleet intercepted a surprise submarine transport near Hokkaido heading towards the Sea of Japan. While I've heard reports of other districts encountering submarine transports in the wake of our heightened awareness of AK hunting campaign, this is not new. What is new however, is when our fleet returns with their supplies, we found these along with the usual oil, steel, bauxite and etc."

Fujioka points towards a pair of "cut in half" green oil cans. Questioning look of doubts fill the room, wondering what the point the Vice Admiral is trying to make. He quickly explains his point.

"Visually yes, these cans do not seem to differ than any mass-produced oil containers, same dimension, same green paint and the all. However, they hide a hidden secret, and the key is this!"

Fujioka lifts up the cut portion of the can, showing very clearly a double-paned steel casing along the drum. While the inner part is still remaining an oily residue, the thin 'center portion' is perfectly clean. "Somehow, one of our engineers thought the oil can sounded hollow and after he drained the oil he decided to carefully cut it open, and that when he found these." Fujioka now points to the board, with what appears to be some sort of blueprint material with a foreign language inscribed everywhere.

"These seem to be Abyssal blueprints, as our intelligence division deciphers it. Judging from the designs, it looks like the Abyssals are using submarines to transport supplies and secretly shipping new design plans for a new class of carriers. Looking at the rough outlines of the plans, it seems the Abyssals are developing a new type of fleet carriers. From what we can decipher, the potential powers of these new prototype carriers are quite devastating; equal to that of an Abyssal princess ship in firepower."

The officers start to talk among themselves in the room, some agitated and some in denial. Asuka, Kurt and Hirotada, standing very far away from each other, remain silent. Fujioka raises his hand again for silence and continues.

"Please calm down everyone. While this might seem to be grave news, we also found within the hollowed oil drums…this." Fujioka now points towards a map, clearly marking the Sea of Japan. Most importantly, the middle of the Sea of Japan, there marked an "X". Fujioka points at the X in particular.

"While our intelligence department originally believe the "X" to be maybe a meeting site of the Abyssal sub transports, Vice Admiral Takeuchi here decided to send in his small division of Aviation Cruiser CA Mogami and CA Mikuma to scout the area and deploy floatplanes to check it out. These here are the pictures of what the E16A Zuiun scout planes of the two aviation cruisers took over the map location of "X" on the Abyssal charts."

Fujioka ushers Asuka to power-up a projector at the far end of the room. As soon as the female commander turns it on, eyes of shock and disbelief floods the meeting room. The projected pictures in question clearly illustrate a dark floating dock of sorts complete with a slipway, five cranes, four docks, an enclosed ship hangar and a small oil refinery in the rear.

In short, a miniature sized artificial naval base, built by the Abyssal fleet smack in the middle of the Japanese Sea when nobody was looking. Asuka scroll through the many pictures from different angles and perspectives before turning the projector back off.

"As you can see from pictures of our scouts, it appears those Abyssals have constructed a floating outpost base right in front of our doorsteps, just some 330miles off of the mainland. The fact they built this here without our knowledge and our inability to scout it early on was a great tactical mistake."

"Also I believe this also answers the question that everyone has asked since May the 8th of last year, when the Abyssals launched a mass-scale attack at Maizuru. Or like an appearance of Ru-class battleships, many Wo-class fleet carriers and even an Armored Carrier Demon to show up in our territorial waters, where early in the war we wouldn't find them unless we're in the Central Pacific. They're using this artificial base as their theatre of operations."

Asuka gets a cold chill down her spine when Fujioka mentions the Abyssal Demon. Images of the Demon spirit who referred herself as Ceratohka strangling Asuka with those giant hands have been too vivid memories for the poor girl in her dreams as of recent.

"Now with all that said, I believe it is imminent and vital that we need to remove this threat. A fully functioning naval base where the Abyssals can use to refuel, repair and rearm within a stone-throw distance from our mainland is dangerous. The submarines transporting these prototype plans here also tells us they maybe developing the prototype carriers at this place. Also, while the Abyssals have not done so, I pray god we forbid the day the Abyssals use their carriers to strike into our cities inland. Civilian causalities, given their naval air power alone would cause innocent death toll in the thousands."

The murmurings in the meeting room grow loud, as officers who have families and lovers living in cities now begin to grow ever more worried. Fujioka gestures to the Fleet Admiral, who lets out a cough to get everyone's attention.

Gensui Ichirou Yamamoto now stands up, taking over the Vice Admiral who takes his seat after he finishes his speech. In the famous commanding voice he's known for, Yamamoto begins his announcement.

"Due to the strategic importance not only for the Imperial military efforts but also for the safety of our nation's people, I'm going to be personally taking charge of the operation."

"From the report of Vice Admiral Takeuchi from CA Mogami, the Abyssal have at least six operational Wo-class fleet carriers at the base, along with five Nu-class light carriers, the Armored Carrier Demon 'Ceratohka'. I also note at least six Abyssal heavy cruisers and five floating fortress structures protecting the base. Needless to say, our current forces at hand in Maizuru will not have the firepower or numbers to tackle on this threat."

"I'm going to call on the mobilization of the Combined Fleet of all available carriers to this battle. I want every officer ready for our sortie in three days' time."

"Codename for this battle is "Operation: ESJ", Liberation of our Eastern Japanese Seaboard. Dismissed!"

**October 16, 1943 - Maizuru Naval base - 8:00am**

The day for commencing Operation: ESJ is beginning to draw closer. Vice Admiral Genji Takeuchi returns to Maizuru on the next morning with his 1st strike fleet of carriers and aviation battleships. Genji's 1st fleet comprises of CV Soryuu, CV Hiryuu, BBV Ise and BBV Hyuuga.

As before stated, Vice Admiral Genji Takeuchi is the son of the retired Admiral Yonjuichi Takeuchi. Being the 4th generation of the Takeuchi military family to serve as a commanding officer in the Imperial navy, he is very strict and protective of his fleet. A cautious CO, he wishes not to ever lose a Ship Girl in combat, a promises he kept over these last two tough years where the Abyssals have picked off Ship Girls one by one.

In a sense, to Asuka's eyes he resembles a bit of Vice Admiral Fujioka Sekimoto. Both gentlemen are close in age and are good friends off the field and great fighting partners on the ocean. The only difference is Genji feels more mature and visibly older. However, Genji's relationship with her has not been particular close. Then there is the issue of Genji's son and the 5th generation of the Takeuchi lineage; Mitsuoki Takeuchi.

Mitsuoki is only a year older than Asuka and both officers graduated the Imperial naval academy in the same year. Mitsuoki continues to shine in the name of the prestigious Takeuchi name, scoring the top 5 consistently in the academy. He's a crack shot, quite handsome, a great public speaker, intelligent, politically active and especially popular with women. He appears to be a very great person, capable of doing no wrong… or that is what Asuka believed when she accepted his confession to her in the academy and began dating.

Then she quickly found his true manners: crude and manipulating behind the scenes. He believes he is above everyone else, an attitude he reveals when angered, which occurs often when he blows his rather short temper when contested. Mitsuoki hates to lose, especially when the other person is 1: 'of inferior standing', 2: disagrees with him and 3: a girl. While it wasn't a problem as Mitsuoki is generally kind towards women, Asuka is treated well and receptive of his love for her. Until the academy overall result was announced.

Asuka, studying hard, spending long practices hours in drills, tactics, knowledge and her biggest weakness physical combat, managed to score rank 3 in the academy standings overall, a miracle that a girl and of no social standing can reach. She also manages to just beat Mitsuoki's rank of 4. Immediately his kind princess treatment of Asuka quickly ended. He verbally abuses her, speaks behind her back, and mistreatment followed. Having enough of his attitude, she openly breaks up with him, vowing never to see him again. Having been embarrassed of being thrown aside by a girl, he vows himself one day he would get revenge. Asuka avoids him for the rest of her time in the academy.

An addition Genji Takeuchi, the Combined fleet rooster is expanded with the arrival of the well-known Rear-Admiral of Ominato naval base, Kizuki Tonda, otherwise known as "Ya-macho Nadeshiko", the first ever female commissioned officer of the Imperial Japanese navy. She arrives to Maizuru in the morning at 6am with her flagship CVL Zuiho, along with three destroyers: DD Yamagumo, DD Minegumo and DD Asagumo.

Being 42 years old this year, she fought her way within the Imperial HQ many years and made herself known in the 1935-1940 Pacific War. There Kizuki fought gallantly and walked out of many onslaughts with her flagship DD Yamagumo and later CVL Zuiho, making her name well-known even outside of the naval force. She is known to be extremely tough, beating her male officers in strength, wits and guts. She is very physically fit and also relentless in her training of her small but deadly fleet. This personality of hers and her bravely to protect the country earned her the nickname "Ya-Macho Nadeshiko".

From her success on the field, Kizuki's bravery led her to force the Imperial naval HQ, despite the much opposition, to enact the law to allow Japanese girls to enroll in the Imperial naval academy to allow them to become future commissioned officers. In the first year of enactment, three girls enrolled and after four years graduated. Commander Asuka Shiba is one of them. It is no surprise that Asuka treats rear-admiral Tonda like a savior next to god.

It also comes, as a surprise Kizuki's first flagship was the DD Yamagumo is another Asashio-class destroyer. However, Yamagumo is now relegated to guard duty for Zuiho, her current flagship since the Pacific War and her promotion to rear-admiral.

Asuka, very excited that she gets to meet her idol that made her dream of becoming a navy officer realized, approaches the Ominato rear-admiral.

"Hello, rear-admiral Tonda-san!" The teenage girl bows in front of the older woman, "I'm Commander Asuka Shiba, the secretary and 2iC of Maizuru under Vice Admiral Sekimoto. I'm so happy I'm able to finally meet you!"

Kizuki turns around, staring at the girl glaringly. Asuka immediately becomes tense, wondering if she her looks or she accidently did something inappropriate. The rear-admiral begins to call out to her.

"Do you always run up to superior officers and talk in that manner young lady? What happen to the air of a Commanding officer? Do you know that kind of personality means that nobody here or in the future will take you seriously in life? You need to learn how to respect your superiors!"

Asuka is taken aback, being shouted at by not only Japan's first officer herself, but someone she looked up to during all her years of a naval cadet and training officer. Kizuki isn't quite finished yet unfortunately.

"Come here young lady, I want to have a personal word with you! If not, you will never live up as an officer of our glorious Japanese navy!" Out of nowhere, Kizuki grabs the poor Asuka by her arm and drags her along into a secluded hallway where there is absolutely nobody around. Asuka begins to regret her decision to approach Kizuki now.

However, Kizuki did not continue to abuse her or shout at her, instead look around briefly at their surroundings and then her voice suddenly raises an octave, becoming much less aggressive. She immediately apologizes to the teenage commander.

"Sorry for that dear. Excuse me for the late and rather rude introduction. Yes, I'm Kizuki Tonda, rear-admiral of Ominato naval base. You can call me Kizuki. Young lady, you are…"

"Asuka Shiba, Commander and 2iC of Maizuru naval base. Please to make your acquaintance." Asuka shakes hand with the rather odd acting Kizuki. "Err…Kizuki-san? Is there a reason why you dragged me here and acting all odd in front of…oops!" Asuka covers her mouth, but not fast enough to let her thoughts escape her lips.

Kizuki shakes her head and a light smile, knowing an explanation is in order.

"First of all, I'm sorry for acting like that. This is the first time I met with a fellow female officer and since you act all friendly like that, I…did not know too well how to respond." Kizuki turns around, slightly embarrassed at her reaction to Asuka's sudden introduction earlier.

"Since you know me and also a female, I assume you already know of our hardships of being in the naval force. When I first joined the force by mere accident, I was less than an officer than an enlisted seaman. Men are all like that, kicking woman around as they please. To succeed I learned to put on a demeanor that will crush anything in my way. To be stronger and tougher than any officer in the naval force, to get your hands dirty: this is how I make who I am today. It is not the real me, but for the sake of future female officers I have chosen my path."

Asuka nods to Kizuki's confession, understanding some of the hardships she must have gone through even worse than herself.

"It is OK, but I'm just as surprised to learn my idol who allows me to become who I am now is also not as scary as everyone presumes her to be. I guess the "Ya-Macho Nadeshiko" nickname is a bit of a misnomer isn't it?" Kizuki laughs at the old nickname of hers.

"I haven't heard that term since my days fighting the Americans and fighting for the rights of girls such as you. Though I'm a rear-admiral in rank, since after the USA gives the white flag I've sat alone in Ominato for nearly two years, only going out with my Ship Girls to gain supplies and expeditions. Almost as if the Imperial HQ has taken my name off the active duties list completely. Given the headache I gave them enacting the female cadet laws, I should not be surprised at their revenge against another disobedient officer like me." Kizuki sadly concludes. She then turns her attention to Asuka, smiling at her.

"I'm glad to know the difference I made despite everything those dogs at the Imperial HQ threw at me." Kizuki extends her hand to Asuka, shaking it firmly. "Asuka-san is it? I'll be looking forward to how a Japanese naval graduate will do on the frontlines in Operation ESJ."

"Yes si…ma'am!" Asuka salutes enthusiastically, this time catching the slip of tongue fast enough to save her from embarrassment.

**October 17, 1943 - Maizuru Naval base, War Room - 4:00pm**

Bad news begins to arrive on the second day of preparation at Maizuru, reported by scout planes and midget submarines in the patrol area.

The increased scouting activity around the Abyssal base must have alerted the fleet that the Japanese forces now knows of the base and that an incoming attack is now clear.

Within a span of two days, the Abyssal fleet unnoticingly brings in three additional Ta-class battleships and more alarmingly, another four Wo-class fleet carriers and four Nu-class light carriers. When combined with their current fleet and Ceratohka herself, this brings the grand total to a scarcely believable 20 flat tops in preparation of the defense.

The answer is trivial: They are not relinquishing control of the base and are willing to sacrifice more carriers than ever to stop the Japanese from securing control.

The news continues to go grim in Maizuru. Just at 3pm today, Admiral of Kure and Yokosuka telegraphs Gensui Yamamoto with sincere apologizes, as ongoing operations in the Central Pacific has tied the hands of the Imperial navy's experienced 1st Carrier Division (CV Akagi and CV Kaga) and the 4th Carrier Division (CVL Shoho, CV Jun'yo, CV Hiyou) are in long term fleet operations near Cape Agarizaki close to Iwo Jima.

The Admirals did however send their remaining carriers from their respective ports to Maizuru in lieu of the orders of Yamamoto. The prideful CVL Ryujo along with three destroyers from Yokosuka is sent to Maizuru. From Kure, the old but wise CVL Hosho and three even smaller Escort Carriers (CVE Taiyo, Chuyo and Unyo) are sent to aid the attack.

Regardless the total count for the Japanese Combined Fleet is now of six fleet carriers (CV Unryu, Shokaku, Zuikaku, Soryuu, Hiryuu and German CV Graf Zeppelin) and six smaller carriers (CVL Zuiho, Hosho, Ryujo and the even smaller CVEs). A grand total of 12 carriers, a far cry from the 15 Yamamoto estimated to need to achieve aerial parity with the 20 Abyssal carriers.

It is now 4pm. Gensui Yamamoto, along with the other admirals and commanders in the war room all are looking at the planning table with grim faces all around. Vice Admiral Takeuchi concludes the findings first.

"Everyone, it is very clear that we are in a deep disadvantage. If we attack in daylight, we will be swarmed like a hornet's nest of Abyssal attack planes. I feel I don't need to say it, but doing so would be equal to suicide. We'll be lucky if we even make it close enough to the Abyssal base before we lose 70% of our forces." Rear Admiral Kizuki Tonda looks around the map, adding onto Takeuchi's comment.

"Not only that, the Floating fortresses also poses a problem for a night battle. Those things are equipped with Night Vision optics; even if we send in battleships at night to shell the Abyssal carrier fleet, they'll be exposed to the high-caliber guns on the defensive structures. Things are not good enough for a direct attack."

The room goes quiet, nobody sure of how to approach the situation. German Admiral Kurt Gunther sums up the situation in a deep thought, and then he suggests an idea.

"Japanische Admirals, I notice ze Abyssal Zerstörers seem to be focused on ze Southern side of the base, anticipating head-on attack. Ze East and West sides of the base, while has ze Floating Fortress are there, do not seem ze have adequate ASW defense. I may suggest, if possible, we send two U-boot wolfpack to sneak in to range and fire torpedoes in spread to cause greatest distraction to ze Abyssal carrier fleet, slash down ze numbers first?" Ichirou Yamamoto scratches his chin, as Hirotada Arizumi, while not liking to side with the German but always a supporter of submarine warfare, agrees.

"It is a good opportunity to exploit the ability of the submarine sir! Like the German said, if we attack them at night, even their sonar-equipped destroyers will not be able to find us before we wreck their carriers right at their front door." Fujioka Sekimoto steps in to speak.

"I see your point, Admiral Gunther and Captain Arizumi. While a sneak attack with submarines will be effective, I cannot guarantee your safety in enemy waters. Also remember the floating fortresses? We cannot confirm they do not have underwater sonar buoys attached to them. If they do, the Abyssals will be on you the second you fire a torpedo. Also they may also…"

"No…it is perfect!" Fujioka looks over to Kizuki Tonda, who suddenly bursts out in her statement. Everyone's attention turns towards the female rear-admiral. Kizuki takes four submarines with Hirotada's ensign, indicating I-8, I-37, I-168 and I-185 on the east side of the Abyssal base. She then takes three submarines with Kurt's ensign, showing three Kreigsmarine U-boats U-3008, U-96 and U-530 on the west side.

"If we can attack sequentially, the Abyssal destroyers will be tied up going east and then south in attempt to find the subs. While they are searching for the subs…" Kizuki takes the battleship pieces Ise, Hyuuga, Bismarck and Scharnhorst at the south, the closest side towards Japan and Maizuru. "I can lead the battleships in a column and break the floating fortresses and if possible, shell the carriers together as they are distracted." Vice Admiral Genji takes note quickly, however at a flaw in the plan.

"That may be, Rear Admiral Tonda, but you are forgetting about the two Ta-class battleships and more importantly Ceratohka. Once you close the ranges and take out the forts, you will be open to attack against those dreadnoughts…"

While the admirals are talking and arguing about, Asuka takes a look outside the War Room's windows. Seeing how odd is it that it is rather dark outside (enough for the ground crew to turn on the aircraft warning lights and portside spotlights), she reaches for her pocket watch to confirm the time. '4:25pm' in reads, but Asuka almost believed it was more like 7:00pm.

Just like on the evening of May the 8th where the sky got dark very early in the night, rained hard over the entire evening and during the morning of the 9th…

Asuka is suddenly hit by a thought as she slams her hands on the planning table, stunning all of her superior commanding officers at the table.

"I've got it! Rear Admiral Tonda, you state you can rain shells and destroy the floating forts immediately is that correct? If so, Admirals and Gensui Yamamoto, I have a strategy, but we must leave immediately and arrive at the target location ready for battle before 4am tomorrow!" Fujioka, being the teacher of Asuka immediately tries to settle the excited commander.

"Asuka-ch…Commander Shiba, we're in the moment of a high-level strategy meeting now. Maybe afterwards you can suggest ideas after the main battle plan is formulated…" Gensui Yamamoto, the least surprised officer at the table next to Fujioka stops him mid sentence, curious to the young commander's outburst.

"Commander Asuka Shiba, while I would prefer you to speak in line, I'm curious about why you are so insistent on being so eager to set off with exactly 4am as our target time. May I inquire about your thoughts on our current approach?"

"I have a…feeling, Gensui Yamamoto. The Ta-class battleships and the Ceratohka like any other Abyssal ship cannot fire blindly in fog. I want to take you attention to the weather outside right now, if you may."

As Asuka asked, everyone in the room glances out at the windows. The skies have gone dark and it is not even 6pm. Just then, a light drizzle beings to fall on the windows, gradually becoming rain. Asuka continues her elaboration.

"The night of May the 8th, I have experienced a similar weather pattern. On the morning of May the 9th at the start of the failed Operation T, my strike force is ambushed back by the sudden appearance of a strong fog for a brief 45 minute window where visibility is reduced to only 50m or so. This occurred from 5am to 7am. If I am to believe, on the morning of tomorrow, there is the striking window where after our battleship column destroys their forts, I can run a squadron of destroyers into the heart of the enemy fleet and cause a crippling attack on their fleet and escape within the cover of the fog."

Ichirou Yamamoto closes his eyes, considering the commander's rather risky yet, if achievable task, will grant the Imperial navy the decisive edge required to cripple the Abyssal carrier fleet. Vice Admiral Genji Takeuchi, being a careful commanding officer, disagrees with the strategy.

"Commander Shiba, I have heard of your courage in times of great need, but you must consider what is worth risking for and what is considered suicidal. I'm afraid running a DesDiv* into the heart of an enemy formation in 'unpredictable' weather belongs to the latter." Captain Hirotada Arizumi speaks up next.

"Ms. little commander, I know you have a good memory, but remember what that fog also did to your fleet on the same day. I'd trust actual strategy, not some prayer of the impossible to happen."

Gensui Yamamoto, still deep in thought, suddenly opens his eyes and stares at Asuka's directly. The teenage commander shakes slightly but keep her footing, feeling that words to the Fleet Admiral is unnecessary. The Gensui breaks eye contact; those who paid attention briefly see a slight hint a smile.

"Commander Asuka Shiba, I pray that I can trust you on this rather difficult task. Since you are the one suggesting this rather unorthodox stratagem, you will be putting the lives of the destroyer Ship Girls and yourself at risk of complete annihilation. However, likewise to you, a 'feeling' of mine is present, telling me that you are capable of such seemingly impossible tasks. To an officer who has just been on the brink of death just half a year ago, I admire such courage. I will approve of this strategy."

Vice Admiral Takeuchi, Captain Hirotada and Vice Admiral Sekimoto breaks out in protest, but the Fleet Admiral will have none of it. He immediately orders everyone in the room.

"The plan is to being by 4am within strike distance of the Abyssal base. As discussed, two submarine divisions led by Captain Arizumi and Admiral Gunther to attack the west and east of the port to weaken and distract the floating fortresses. As the Abyssal fortifications are distracted locating the subs, rear-admiral Tonda is to shell enemy defensive positions with the Japanese/German battleship formation."

"Immediately, Commander Shiba will lead a DesDiv into the enemy formation in the cover of fog to commence torpedo runs and then retreat to defend our carriers. At the break of dawn, Vice Admiral Takeuchi and Vice Admiral Sekimoto will commence deck operations against the remaining hostile vessels and directly attack the Abyssal base."

"The beginning phase up to Commander Shiba's retreat will henceforth be referred as Operation ESJ-A. The latter fleet attack following after will be designated Operation ESJ-B."

"The strategy meeting is adjourned. You know your roles, command of ships and the plan of engagement. I want all ships to disembark by the next hour.

**October 17, 1943 - Maizuru Naval base, dockyards - 5:05pm**

Hirotada boarded I-8 and lead I-37 along with Imuya and Iyago from Maizuru just as the meeting is adjourned and the Sub Girls were ready, muttering the entire time that everyone is going to die this time around.

At the port, ground crews are busy finalizing the fitting out of fuel, ammunitions and aircraft aboard the warships. The Ship Girls, all assigned to their commanding officers stand ready, preparing their equipment or for some who are nervous at the large-scale mobilization, calming their nerves. The rain continues to fall over the naval base, with officers and crew in rain wear.

Admiral Kurt Gunther salutes at his Kreigsmarine "Kriegsschiff Mädchen" as he announces to his fleet.

"Achtung! I, Admiral Gunther will lead ze U-boot western force with ze Japanische advance force. U-3008, you will be ze flagship on ze operation: ES-A. U-96 and U-530, you will go with us to attack Abyssal fleet docked in ze base."

"Bismarck, Scharnhorst, you two will follow orders from Vizeadmiral Kizuki Tonda. Zerstörers Z1, Z20 and Z33, you three will follow orders from Fregattenkapitän Asuka Shiba. Rest of you is to follow Admiral Sekimoto. All Kriegsschiff Mädchen, remember you represent ze fatherland and will set the example for our people to ze Japanische! To your duty!" Admiral Gunther salutes to his German Ship Girls.

"Hail Victory!"** Gunther's fleet all salute back with the German victory shout.

As his Ship Girls disperse to meet their respective commanders, Kurt takes a last look at Maizuru before entering the hatch of U-3008. He catches commander Asuka looking in his direction and their eyes meet. The German Admiral salutes and Asuka returns it as he closes the hatch and sets sail with his U-boat fleet.

Meanwhile, as Unryu finished her pre-mission report and Shokaku-class sisters firing up their boilers, Fujioka is able to find Asuka amidst the chaos. The commander girl, who usually takes notice of his teacher's approach is too tied up with issuing orders to crew and Ship Girls, doesn't notice Fujioka until the latter grabs her shoulder. The Vice Admiral speaks in a low tone to her pupil.

"Asuka-chan, are you sure you want to go on with this strategy? I know you are brave and willing to prove yourself, but this is going to be a more dangerous operation than ever. If you want, I can request a change so I can lead the DesDiv attack and you can conduct fleet…" Asuka gives her teacher a confident smile and puts her hand to his shoulder, silencing him.

"Fujioka-sensei, I really want to thank-you, for all these years teaching me everything. I know you care for me and it warms my heart so, but I want you to remember Sensei, that despite of everything, you are a naval vice-admiral and I, a naval commanding officer. We have our duties, and I must do my part as you do yours." Asuka grabs Fujioka's hand and grabs his hand with hers. "I promise you sensei that I will return here safely with Asashio and everyone. I will not fail my duty to protect our people."

With Asashio and the destroyer Shiranui, Fubuki, Suzutsuki, Z1 Leberecht Maas, Z20 Karl Glaster, Z33 Erhard Schmidt at the ready to sail, Asuka bids goodbye to the vice-admiral and sets sail towards the battlefield.

"Vice Admiral Fujioka, Zuikaku and Shokaku are onboard and are ready to cast off. The 3rd fleet is awaiting your orders…permission to set sail sir?" Unryu speaks to him walking up behind him. The silver-haired Ship Girl not getting a response, walks closer to him with a concerning voice. "Sir? Is there a problem?" The vice-admiral turns around and answers.

"It is nothing Unryu-kun. I'll be aboard your bridge shortly. Please, tell the fleet to cast off. To your stations." Fujioka, his face wet with rain and possibly, a small tear looks on, muttering to nobody in particular.

"You've grown up…Asuka-chan, my brave pupil."

* * *

><p><em>* DesDiv = Destroyer Division. A squad of ships consisting only of destroyers.<em>

_** I was tempted to use 'the German equivalent' of that here, but that may be too sensitive to our German friends on FF. So I'll stick with the ENG version to get my point across and make the reference but not get banned or hated by our European friends._

_I want to thank Kazulous for the recommendation of "Macho admiral" web doujin. I want to shout out to for making such a great web doujin. (I have to admit while not as military heavy I love his interpretation of Ship Girls.)_

_Final chapter in a few days time._

_Until then, Trades46 out._


	9. Operation ESJ: The Great Battle

_Hello Trades46 here,  
><em>

_The final battle is at hand._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>October 18, 1943 - Japanese Sea, ~270 miles offshore of mainland - 2:45am<strong>

Every commander on his or her respective flagship is now in position within striking vicinity of the Abyssal naval base: Admiral Kurt Gunther with his U-boats and Captain Hirotada Arizumi with his submarines standby just out of visual range of the floating fortresses surrounding the Abyssal base.

Vice admiral Fujioka Sekimoto and Vice admiral Genji Takeuchi on-board CV Unryu and CV Soryuu respectively are at their waiting location, now just hoping for the success of their frontline attacks of Operation ESJ-A to succeed. However, all 12 of the Combined Fleet CVs and CVLs will not be able to launch aircraft until the break of dawn.

Rear admiral Kizuki Tonda aboard battleship BBV Hyuuga has her eyes closed. Her coat flutters in the wind but her stance not affected by the night's air or the rare splash of seawater. Commander Asuka Shiba, some couple of miles ahead on-board DD Asashio grips her hands tighter, silently praying for her father and the fallen Ship Girls she led to grant her success in today's battle.

The rain has come down nonstop ever since yesterday. However, the weather is now starting to clear as the rain begins to let up. The complete darkness however cannot hide the tension that is rising from the Combined Fleet of the Japanese navy.

Gensui Ichirou Yamamoto aboard heavy cruiser Haguro in-formation with Sekimoto and Takeuchi's carriers waits patiently. The timid purple uniformed Ship Girl has carefully brewed tea once she heard the great Gensui would use her as the commanding post for overseeing Operation ESJ. Haguro slowly pours the steaming drink carefully into a cup.

"Gensui Yamamoto-dono, dozo*." The timid Ship Girl hands a tray with the cup on it to the fleet admiral.

Yamamoto politely thanks the Ship Girl for her care. He takes a whiff of the tea and sips it gently.

"You're name is Haguro-san, correct? The tea is excellent, I thank-you for helping me prepare this soothing drink," Haguro blushes and bows, thanking the fleet admiral.

Yamamoto reaches for his watch as he puts down his tea: '2:59am…3am!' He ushers Haguro for her radio, which hands him the transmitter. In a clear and commanding voice, Ichirou Yamamoto announces to the fleet.

"All vessels of the Combined Fleet. This is fleet admiral Ichirou Yamamoto. Commence Operation ESJ-A!"

**October 18, 1943 - Japanese Sea, some 10 miles away from Abyssal base - 3:02am**

Captain Hirotada Arizumi, who was leaning against the conning tower watch of I-8 smirks. The German-speaking Japanese sub and I-37 gives the nod and he throws his finished cigarette overboard.

"About damn time… All subs, let's go turn some Abbeys into scrap metal. That is an order!" The sub girls salute with a confident acknowledgement. "Full-ahead all engines, set cruising depth 200 meters! DIVE DIVE DIVE!"

The eastern sub fleet starts to move as the diving horns bellow in the night, and within a minute all traces of the submarines disappear.

On the western side, German Admiral Kurt Gunther give orders to his U-boats U-96, U-530 and U-3008 as they begin to close in on the Abyssal base. Fleet admiral Yamamoto's voice goes live on the radios of both submarines.

"Admiral Gunther and Captain Arizumi, I want you to mark all targets with your periscopes and mark them on a plotting table to make sure you both hit as many targets as possible; I don't want to see two sets of splashes on both sides of a same target. Make sure each mark is recorded and notified, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Both submarine officers comply. A map of the Abyssal base is laid out on top of a plotting table; with the Sub Girls with their pens begin to prepare for cross-data matching with the other side.

After 15 minutes of cruising underwater, Admiral Gunther arrives to his target location.

"Alright, we're here. Everyone periscope depth, let's get ze look at the Abyssals above." He turns to U-3008, who is readying the pen on the map. Kurt begins to make orders.

"U-3008, up scope!" The German sub girl mentally raises the periscope out of the water, as Kurt kneels over, scanning the horizon. "Looks like they thought we won't be attacking today; ze base looks like a carnival light show from here. U-3008, begin to tally!"

Kurt adjusts the knobs to zoom and focus on a silhouette of a Wo-class carrier in the distance, taking the distance with his instruments. "Target 1, mark! Range 1300 meters, 15 degrees right." U-3008 quickly marks an X at the location of the map as Kurt begins training another target. "Target 2 mark! Range, 1850 meters, 8 degrees left." U-3008 marks the next ship as Hirotada voice comes on the radio.

"I'm at my position; I-8 is sending our target coordinates to U-3008. I've marked 4 targets, each Abbey getting three hand-wrapped presents from our Sub Girls here. I'm waiting on you, so come on already you turtle-paced German shepherd." Kurt grits his teeth, not liking the Japanese captain's ethics or personality, but respecting the fact he's probably a better submarine commander than he is for arriving and marking targets so quickly. U-530 then cuts in a moment later he continues to scan for potential targets.

"Kapitän Gunther, I've getting tracking sonar pings. Looks like they know we're around here. We don't have much time before the Abyssal Zerstörers finds us." Kurt acknowledges U-530 with thanks and marks another two targets and moves away from the periscope, turning to U-3008.

"Alright, down scope. Crosscheck tables with I-8's map. Make sure we're not aiming at ze same targets. Is ze OK?" The German Sub Girl nods her head with a thumb up. Kurt goes back to his radio, telling the Japanese officer in the east.

"Kapitän Arizumi, targets are marked. Prepare to fire on my command."Arizumi is about to complain why he's making the count, but stopped short knowing their time is short. Kurt takes a quick check of his U-boat girls. He watches U-96, U-530 and U-3008 sets their final target coordinates and arm all the torpedoes, all giving the OK signal. "FEUER!"

Loud high-pressure compressed air from the subs expel the torpedoes from their containing tubes. The explosives then travel to their set depth and direction, swimming towards their targets at 50 knots. Kurt and Arizumi both take out their stopwatches, timing themselves and waiting for the confirmations.

Roughly a minute later, even though they are underwater, audible explosions and the shaking of the subs indicate successful hits. Kurt goes back to his periscope, seeing at least three Abyssal carriers listing over and seeing two on fire. Another two are split clean open, sinking almost immediately. Both the German and Japanese Sub Girls cheer, but their officers immediately silences them; fear of their joy will give away their positions.

Immediately Kurt and Hirotada drops back the periscope and order all subs to emergency dive, knowing the Abyssal I-class destroyers will surely go hunting for them. Arizumi reaches for his radio one last time, reporting of the results.

"All officers, submarine operation is a success. The German admiral and I are going deep to evade destroyers. We'll be cut off from radio contact, so the rest of the operation depends on you all. Kick some Abbey butt up there!"

**October 18, 1943 - Japanese Sea, 15 miles away from Abyssal base - 3:50am**

Upon hearing of the success and withdrawal of the submarines, rear admiral Kizuki Tonda opens her eyes on the bridge of Hyuuga, standing at attention. In the distance despite the darkness, Kizuki's trained eye can see the silhouettes of Ise, Bismarck and Scharnhorst. Hyuuga walks up Kizuki, who Genji Takeuchi passed command to the female admiral before the battle.

"Commander Tonda, is it time?" The "Ya-Macho Nadeshiko" of the Imperial Japanese navy grins, scaring Hyuuga for a second with her expression.

"Hell yes it is time." Kizuki whips the coat that she is wearing back, loudly announcing to the rest of the battleship girls. "Now those subs caught their attention, they wouldn't even know what hit them. Girls! You won't let those pesky subs take all the glory will you?" Ise, Scharnhorst and Bismarck shake their heads.

"Then let's give those Abyssals something to ponder about! All battleships, 3/4 ahead, all guns to the port side. The first target is at location A and work your way through F. Focus fire on each individual floating fortress before they have time to react."

Hyuuga and the others salute, mentally training their guns and elevating them according to the preset coordinates sent in earlier by U-530 during the initial attack. Kizuki, seeing all targets locked, draws her sword**, pointing it at the enemy.

"All ships main batteries, FIRE!"

An ear-piercing series of explosions erupt from the main guns from the battleship column. Huge high explosive shells fly over 12 miles in a minute's time, arcing over the many (now unlit) Abyssal ships, and now disorganized trying to seek out their surprise attackers. Their attention is focused on seeking out the submerged submarines, but not for long. Immediately multiple rounds, exploding into a giant fireball, hit one of the floating forts guarding the Abyssal base. Soon it begins crumbling under its failing supports, sinking into the ocean.

The remaining Abyssal fortresses immediately change their direction, leaving the submarine threat alone to search for the origins of the cannon fire. Not fast enough however before Kizuki orders the next salvo of shellfire, engulfing another fortress into a ball of flames.

The four remaining fortresses soon find target on the Japanese/German battleship column to the North. Turning their giant floating gun battery to bear, the Abyssal forts' 8" guns fire back at the line ahead Axis ships. Their first salvo falls short, but so does the next round of shells from the Axis battleships. Both sides continue to trade blows for a good minute.

Soon disaster strikes. The German battleship Scharnhorst is hit directly on her aft turret (or in German, her "Caesar turret"^).

That unlucky critical hit ignites her gunpowder in the aft turret, causing 'Caesar' to be blown sky-high and setting her stern on fire. Bismarck calls out to her damaged countrywoman.

"Scharnhorst nee-san! Are you ok? Can you still stand?" The other German battleship calls out to her kin. Kizuki retracts her sword into its sheath, shouting out orders immediately with a fierce voice.

"Scharnhorst, get to the rear and retreat to the carrier formations. HEY YOU DAMAGE CONTROL FAIRIES! GET THAT BLAZE EXTINGUISHED! I will not tolerate, even a foreign Ship Girl under MY COMMAND to be lost here! GET AT IT, DOUBLE TIME!" The German fairies, even though not understanding a word of the angry Japanese woman, immediately gets to their fire hoses.

The moderately damaged Scharnhorst thanks the fearsome Japanese rear-admiral and begins to retreat. Kizuki turns her attention back to the fight, just as Ise and Hyuuga destroy another two floating fortresses. Bismarck, angered by the Abyssal defenses, doubles her focus, letting her 15" guns loose on both remaining fortresses at the same time. The Kreigsmarine Ship Girl's determination pays off as the rest of the Abyssal forts explode in the distance. Kizuki watches on with her binoculars, confirming the destruction of all the floating forts, a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"Alright, that'll teach them a thing or two about night-time shelling. Take that damn Abbeys!" Ise calls out triumphantly. Hyuuga calls out to her sister after she gloats.

"Sister, don't get so cocky, we need to reassess the situation and…" Hyuuga's lecturing is cut short as a sudden splash of heavy shells lands too close to the aviation battleship for comfort. "What the heck…admiral is there one fort that we missed or something? Where the heck is that coming from?"

Kizuki turns her binoculars left, her anger building up visibly by what she sees.

"It's that damned Abbey Armored Carrier Demon, Ceratohka, was it? Looks like we stirred the hornet's nest; she's coming straight at us with six Ri-class heavy cruisers and looking angry." She curses under her breath and mutters, "Damn it, I was hoping for a few more minutes for shelling their carriers." Kizuki grabs her communicator to Hyuuga and Bismarck.

"Battleship Girls, looks like we're going to have to leave it to the others; there's too many of them and we'll have to cover Scharnhorst's retreat. Ise, Hyuuga, get into formation port and starboard of Scharnhorst; keep your stern 14" trained at the Abyssal CAs. Bismarck, get dead center of your partner and make sure that Ceratohka can't train a good shot at Scharnhorst without going at you first. Let's keep it together in one piece! COME ON! CHOP CHOP!"

The battleship line is then re-arranged as the three operational battleships cover the limping Scharnhorst, now with her stern fire extinguished, from the oncoming attacks. However Scharnhorst is barely making 20 knots but the Ri-class CAs are doing at least 28 knots. Kizuki knows the Demon Ceratohka won't follow them far due to the fear of possible submarines from earlier attacks, but the Ri-class CAs are determined to put a dent on the fleeing battleships.

Since Ise and Hyuuga have undergone modernization to be Aviation battleships, their stern guns can only depress so low before they damage their aircraft hangars, therefore leaving a big blind spot in their firing arcs. Bismarck only has four 15" guns pointing backwards, not enough to ward away the incoming threat. The time now is only 4:40am; still too dark for carrier operations hence no air support. The situation: they are on their own and things look grim.

That is until five of the six pursuing Ri-class CAs all suddenly explode as torpedoes impacts from their port side sinks four of them and leaves the last one on fire. Kizuki turns towards the direction of the attack, sighting her old flagship before the Pacific war: the destroyer Yamagumo along with DD Minegumo and DD Asagumo. Ship Girl Yamagumo speaks through the radio to her captain.

"Sorry rear-admiral Kizuki for being late. Please, escort the German Girls out of the area; leave the pursuing forces to us."

The Ya-Macho Nadeshiko looks over astonished, then immediately collects herself and picks back up the sword in a sideswipe, regaining her commanding composure.

"Thank-you for the timely assistance Yamagumo. I'll leave our back in your hands. Also…" Yamagumo looks over at her commander who adds, "Don't you dare get sunk here, even though you are not my flagship, you are still my first battle partner. You better come back after, understand? That's an order!" Yamagumo salutes back.

"Yes ma'am! Minegumo, Asagumo, we'll cover their back, keep shellfire on the last Abyssal CA and fire large spread of torpedoes at the Demon carrier! Don't let them close the gap to the admiral!" The three destroyers begin to fire their 12.7cm guns at the remaining CA and Carrier Demon, also dropping their torpedoes strategically to cover a wide area.

With the carefully placed torpedoes and the hard to spot nature of them in the darkness, Ceratohka and the remaining Ri-class heavy cruiser decides to break off from the chase, knowing they could run into a torpedo that can easily cripple them in the darkness. Kizuki watches in confidence as the Abyssal fleet turns back around to their base. She picks up the receiver of the radio, making her summary report

"Calling officers of the Combined fleet, this is rear admiral Kizuki Tonda. Enemy floating fort installations has been neutralized. We have not been able to attack enemy carriers due to appearance of Armored Carrier Demon Ceratohka. We also have a German battleship in critical condition, requesting destroyers Yamagumo, Minegumo and Asagumo to escort her back to Maizuru port." Ichirou Yamamoto picks up the transmission on Haguro, replying to the request.

"Permission granted, admiral Tonda. Pull back, you have done your duty. I thank-you for your hard work, as well as a word of condolence to you Kreigsmarine Girls." Kizuki gives a confirmation as the German battleships Scharnhorst, Bismarck and Kizuki's three Asashio-class destroyers of Ominato begin to prepare to leave the mission area back to Maizuru.

Rear admiral Tonda transfers her flag from the aviation battleship Hyuuga to the destroyer and rows across in a lifeboat. She leaves the Japanese Ise-class battleships with a salute as she boards Yamagumo to escort the German battleships to safety. Meanwhile Ise and Hyuuga detach and join Vice Admiral Sekimoto's 5th fleet, guarding Unryu, Shokaku and Zuikaku for the Operation ESJ-B tomorrow morning.

Just as Ise and Hyuuga take up anti-aircraft stations around Fujioka's three carriers, Fujioka looks on from Unryu's bridge as a hazy fog begins to build over the waters. Unryu radios the formations with the Shokaku-class carriers, making sure they hold the formation in the thick fog.

Fujioka however can only look on, grimacing that the young female commander is correct about the weather patterns. The appearance of the fog however, also means…

"This is fleet admiral Ichirou Yamamoto." The Gensui calls out on the radio on the public channel, cutting off Fujioka's line of thought. "Commander Asuka Shiba, as you have predicted the fog is beginning to descend. I bid you the best of luck in the last part of Operation ESJ-A. Your success will dictate our very own at the break of dawn in our forthcoming air battle. Do make haste; I cannot say how long this heavy fog will continue to shroud the seas."

"Yes Admiral Yamamoto." The spirited captain of the destroyer division responds. Onboard Asashio, she nods at the Ship Girl as she calls on her communicator to her DesDiv of Shiranui, Fubuki, Suzutsuki, Z1 Leberecht Maas, Z20 Karl Glaster and Z33 Erhard Schmidt. Giving the destroyer Ship Girls a smile, Asuka calls out, pointing straight ahead at the unknown in the fog.

"Alright, this is our time to attack. The more Abyssals we get, the more planes we will save in the morning! All destroyers, full speed ahead, let's do this!"

**October 18, 1943 - Japanese Sea, 5 miles away from Abyssal base - 5:15am**

Commander Asuka on-board Asashio, leading the rest of the destroyers carefully continue traveling 25 knots towards the Abyssal base. The fog is now getting heavier, with visibility between the destroyers barely being perceptible even though they are in close formation.

Normally this would be a bad situation to be in, trapped in a cloud of fog and unable to identify allies or foes alike. As Asuka experienced in Tsugaru Strait of May 9th, even the most trained of eyes will be unable to fight in this weather. Likewise, Ship Girls are not exempted; their visual eyesight limited by the firing optics on their gun directors, which also is useless in fog.

However, this time around with Asashio's 'Kai' modernization, Vice Admiral Sekimoto's addition of the odd-looking Mk.37 radar-director FCS and the installation of the targeting computer on-board, Asashio herself can mentally see as clear as day. The Ship Girl turns to Asuka, who normally would be standing on the observation deck with her binoculars. However understanding the nature of the fog, Asuka remains inside on the bridge, trusting Asashio with the target identification.

"Asuka-san, I'm seeing 10 large and 2 small objects in front of us, eight perpendiculars, four parallel. The eight sideways are, from my radar, are definitely Wo-class carriers, a Ri-class heavy cruiser and an I-class destroyer. The two in parallel are two Ta-class battleships, the other two Nu-class light carriers. Distance range from 700 to 1200 meters, I'm marking them on the plotting table now." Asuka looks at the plotting table as Asashio marks the targets with small pieces on the map, giving the commander a clear view of the battlefield field.

Asuka reminds herself to thank her Vice Admiral/teacher Sekimoto for blessing Asashio with an advanced FCS finally matching that of their US adversaries' years ago. While not a fan of computers, she has to admit the usefulness in situations such as this. With that thought, Asuka goes for the radio.

"Z1 Lebe and Z20 Karl, set torpedo depth 8 meters, fire all torpedoes starboard 37 degrees from bow in 2 meter increments. Distance is 900 to 1200 meters. Z33 Erhard and Suzutsuki, aim port side, 8 meters depth, all torpedoes 21 degrees, 3 meter spread. Distance is 700 to 1000 meters. Asashio, aim at the last Ri-class heavy cruiser and her I-class escort in front of us, depth 5 meters, 1 meter spread."

The destroyers all give acknowledgements as they adjusted their torpedo launchers and depths. "Fire at will!" A series of whooshing sounds are heard as torpedoes from the DesDiv division fan out in multiple directions, the torpedo wakes disappearing into the foggy night's distance.

Asashio, the only destroyer with radar continues to track as the torpedoes rush towards their targets. However, no confirmation is required when a series of ~20 explosions are easily heard in the distance. The smoke and heat of the fires are felt as the Abyssal ships explode. Asuka, who walked out of the bridge to assess the damage with her own eyes, feels small debris hitting her as she scans the distance.

Asashio calls out the reports as Asuka steps back into the bridge, shaking off the burnt steel fragments on her coat.

"Commander Asuka, I have positive hits on all six Wo-class carriers, the Ri-class cruiser and her I-class escort. All are confirmed going down. Let see…yes, we also scored hits on both Ta-class battleships, looks like one split into two and the other is missing a big chunk of its stern. The two Nu-class CVLs just disappeared; looks like they exploded and sunk immediately. Also…"

Asashio's report is interrupted as loud guns go off in the background. The shell splashes roughly 15 meters away from Z1, nowhere close to a hit but worrying nonetheless.

'Thank gods that the Abyssals haven't copied the American FCS systems as of yet' Asuka thinks to herself. She turns back to Asashio, asking impatiently.

"Asashio, I want to know where those shells are coming from. Rear admiral Tonda reported to have knocked out all floating fort installations, so something else is shooting at us. Can you tell me who and where is it?" Asashio did not have time to answer before Shiranui did so.

"Commander Shiba left of us! It's that damned Abyssal Demon Ceratohka from back then! I can see her just barely on our starboard side, roughly 500 meters away. So that b###h wants to play huh?"

Asuka turns around to Shiranui's direction and through the outlines of the fog; the unmistakable outline of the Armored Carrier Demon Ceratohka is there, firing away her 16" guns in anger to the destroyers. The Abyssal spirit is on her deck, glaring straight at the eyes of the human commander. A brief relapse of the Demon spirit choking her suddenly appears and Asuka feels weak at her knees. Asashio catches on to Asuka's mental lapse, and runs to her CO trying to shake her out of it.

"Asuka, Asuka-san! Get up! What should we be doing next? Please. Don't think about that anymore!"Hearing Asashio's plea, Asuka takes up her flagship's suggestion, trying not to think about the Abyssal spirit.

"I…I don't know what gotten over me, but I'm fine now. Thank-you Asashio." The female commander turns her attention to the incoming Ceratohka carrier. "Fubuki, Shiranui. I want all of your torpedoes, set to 10 meters starboard side 45 degrees from center in 4 meter spread. This time we're going to take down that Demon. Fire at will!"

Fubuki and Shiranui gladly obliges, sending all 20 of their torpedoes at the Armored Carrier Demon. It appears that the night sky and fog means even the great Abyssal Demon herself cannot see the incoming torpedoes, as 16 individual explosions are heard by the DesDiv along with the ear-piercing screech of the Abyssal Demon.

"I don't know if we did real damage," Fubuki states in a scared manner, "but I think we really angered her this time." Shiranui, her eyes competitive stares on and answers Fubuki with her 12.7cm guns, despite the fog and darkness scoring hits on the Armored Carrier Demon. The Demon screams, eyes bloodshot with anger at the pink haired Ship Girl who fired at her.

"Then let her cry all she wants. Fairies get those torpedo tubes reloaded! Let's give that Abbey Demon another serving of our Long Lances!" The rest of the DesDiv follow Shiranui's example, firing their 12.7cm/15cm guns at the Demon, while Ceratohka fires back but is nowhere near hitting due to the fog.

Just as the destroyers finish reloading their torpedo tubes, Ceratohka suddenly stops her wild firing. She instead stops the chase and disappears from Asashio's radar. Asuka cringes, knowing in her heart that it is uncharacteristic of an Abyssal Demon to just 'run away'.

"Everyone, keep your eyes open. The Abyssal Demon may have left, but she will be back. All eyes peeled! I don't want any nasty surprises."

Easier said than done; Asashio's powerful radar scope remains clear, the visibility of fog and darkness combined is still a hindrance not only to the Abyssals but also now to the DesDiv of the Japanese/German fleet. Fubuki, Shiranui along with the German destroyers keep scanning the horizon, despite not having proper equipment to spot in these conditions.

Just as quickly as she disappeared, Asashio immediately calls out her sighting on her radar.

"Everyone, Contact! It's Ceratohka; she's heading perpendicular to us, looks like she's going for another strafing…wait a moment…" Asashio didn't need to finish, as everyone immediately sees what the desperate Abyssal Demon is attempting to do.

"HARD TO PORT-SIDE!" Asuka immediately screams the order, clinging on to a railing immediately.

The entire DesDiv barely makes the turn as Ceratohka flies past them, barely scraping by the hulls of Fubuki and Asashio as well as kicking up a wave nearly tipping Z1 and Z20 over. Asuka is barely able to keep from falling over by the quick turn. Shiranui, recollecting herself quickly sums up what just happened.

"What. The. F###. Was. That? Did that damned Demon Carrier tried ramming us back there?"

"Well, she did try shooting at us for a while," Z33 quickly states, "but you might as well be aiming at a penny in a haystack in this condition. So while insane, it is a logical conclusion."

"I could not care less what she thinks," Asuka immediately interjects, "It doesn't change the fact we're now in trouble. She knows exactly where we are by that close call, and I bet she's changing course to run at us again." Asuka glances at her pocket watch: '6:30am', cringing at the revelation.

"Also, we're out of time. We done what we came to do: dwindle down their carriers and battle group. Our torpedoes are nearly spent and we don't have the raw firepower to deal with the Abyssal Demon. The sun is going to come up soon and the fog will dissipate. If we don't leave by then the Abyssal carrier planes will swarm us. All ships follow Asashio; we are retreating. Keep your eye on that ramming Ceratohka; she weighs more than all of us combined in tonnage, you'll lucky to be alive if she hits us head-on!"

Asashio leading the rest of the destroyers turn hard to starboard, doing a 180 and heading back towards the Combined Fleet's carrier battleground. However, Asashio's radar begins to pick up Ceratohka once again, charging at flank speed towards the destroyers.

"Brace yourselves!" Asashio cries out. "She's coming in again, starboard side! Evade!" Every destroyer pulls hard to port, evading the charging Ceratohka. However, the Abyssal Demon is getting smarter, depressing her 5"/38 AA guns as low as it can go and firing on the DesDiv while streaking pass. Flak rounds explode around the destroyers, shattering glass and knocking over lifeboats.

Asuka radio everyone for confirmation. She knows AA Flak isn't enough to break through the hull or damage weapons on a destroyer, an unlucky flak shard can prove fatal.

"Everyone OK?" All the destroyers give a positive 'aye' and continue to steam ahead heading away from the Abyssal base and back towards the Japanese carrier group. However after five minutes of constant dodging Ceratohka's ramming attempts, Fubuki notices that Shiranui begins to be reducing her speed. Asuka shouts at the pink-haired Ship Girl.

"Shiranui, what are heck are you doing? Are you damaged? Get to flank speed! We have to get out of here!"

"Commander, leave me and get the rest of the destroyers out of here!" Shiranui spits back at Asuka. "That Ceratohka is trying to skewer us like Yakitori***. I'll slow down so I can distract her; I still have five torpedoes remaining. If I can score another hit that damned Demon will not be able to make enough speed to zigzag us!"

Asuka shakes her head to argue with the defiant pink haired Ship Girl. However, Asuka also notices that the fog is beginning to ever so slightly, beginning to thin out. They are running out of time before history repeats itself like it did on May 9th of Tsugaru.

"Shiranui, as you acting commander I HEREBY ORDER you to cease your actions and follow us back! Do it now! We're out of time!"

Shiranui puts hand on her face with a laugh and then turns around, revealing a dark expression. In a threatening tone, she growls at Asuka.

"Sorry, but I'm going to defy that order. I'm serious, so go before I decide to force you to leave by shelling you!"

"Captain! The fog is lifting, we have to leave now!" Suzutsuki cries. Asuka, left with no visible option, tilts her captain's hat downward and mutters '…stupid.'

She then turns her attention to the rest of the Destroyer Division.

"Suzutsuki, lead the way for the German destroyers. Fubuki and Asashio, follow behind the Germans to cover the rear. We're leaving." Fubuki and Asashio look towards Asuka, their expression clearly asking 'what about Shiranui'? Asuka did not need to look before answering. "If she's willing to stay behind to cover our escape, then I would be most honored that she is willing to sacrifice herself to save us. We will not make her loss in vain by living tomorrow and fighting another day…"

"But…but Commander Asuka, Shiranui…she'll…she," Fubuki weakly protests towards Asuka. Asashio, stunned but again letting her judgment fall to her commander, responds to the special-type destroyer.

"Fubuki, this is the commander's order. We're leaving! Hurry up!" Fubuki gives one last tearful look to Shiranui, who still glaring at them, then proceeds to follow Asashio.

Shiranui watches as the rest of the destroyers leave, disappearing into the lifting fog in the darkness. The pink haired Ship Girl cracks an ever so slight smile, relaxing her body on her bridge, her legs giving away.

Shiranui reaches her hand to her hips, immediately her gloves uncovering a large pool of blood that has now seeped into her shorts and skirt. A damage control fairy appears in front of Shiranui, shaking her head with a 'sorry, we done all we can' look. The pink haired girl relaxes, staring at the darkness waiting for the charging Abyssal Demon carrier. Her expression is not that of fear or anger, but of frustration.

"Shrapnel puncture in the boilers huh? F#$k… I was hoping to go out in a more spectacular fashion than this…" Shiranui speaks to herself, hearing her impending demise in the distance. "However, you'd think I just go and let you sink me by running me over? If this is my death, then I'm adding you on the list!"

The destroyer girl, though barely able to move with her boilers crippled, slowly and painfully moves her ship perpendicular to the charging carrier, aiming her last five torpedoes at the now visible Ceratohka. Shiranui sends a nightmare inducing death glare at the Abyssal Demon who while enraged, is still visibly taken aback with the pink-haired destroyer's expression.

"SINK!" Shiranui screams as she lets her final five torpedoes fly from her launchers. Ceratohka definitely sees them coming, but the Abyssals expression of ecstasy from being able to run the strong-willed Shiranui over takes control of her actions. All five torpedoes collide head-on with the Abyssal Armored Carrier's bow, tearing the entire frontal section (including her 16" cannon in front) off into the ocean. However, Ceratohka does not stop her charge at the now dead-in-the-water Shiranui. Her face remains unchanged in defiance but her heart now realizing she is about to run over by a carrier nearly 8 stories and 8 times as heavy as she is.

"Wait for me Maikaze, I'm coming soon…"

Just before the point of impact, Shiranui's ship is yanked hard to forwards. The sudden acceleration trips the pink haired Ship Girl and barely escapes Ceratohka's ramming attack. Shiranui slowly pushes herself up, wondering what just happened. She turns her head back to her bow, seeing Commander Asuka standing on her deck. Beyond her, Asashio and Fubuki are on front of her, both with towing lines tied to her forward anchors and pulling her away. For one of the first time in her life, Shiranui is speechless, staring at Asuka with a blank expression.

"Why...how? Did you not leave then?" Shiranui manages to croak out, slowly regaining her composure. "Why did you come back?" Asuka helps the Ship Girl back up, calling the pink haired destroyer.

"Did you really think I would not notice the steam escaping your funnels when you're putting on that death glare of your to scare us off? Or your 'I will shoot you if you don't leave?' façade?"

"Sorry Shiranui-san, but we are in this together!" Fubuki calls out to her, "You promise Atago-san and I didn't you? That your existence will prove Maikaze-chan, Isonami-chan and Takao-san once fought gallantly and you will honor them until we win the war? I'm not going to let you break that promise!"

"Commander Asuka knew if she called you out you would flat-out deny her," Asashio now speaks, "So she had as 'leave' where we circled around in the fog and latch you up when you aren't looking."

Asuka holds the bleeding Shiranui with her hand as she helps the now slightly crying destroyer into her bridge. The fog is now almost completely gone and setting Shiranui down, Asuka looks at her watch, reading '7:15am'. She calls to the towing destroyers in the front.

"Asashio, Fubuki we have to leave this area and get behind our carriers! Is more than bright enough for the remaining Abyssals to counterstrike, and we are still not close enough to our air cover. Hurry, flank speed!"

Both destroyers strain their boilers harder to make up more speed, but carrying the broken down Shiranui behind is costing them; the three destroyers together only making 25 knots. The skies are now bright with the fog now a thing of the past. Asuka reaches for the radio on Shiranui's bridge, calling for help.

"Admiral Yamamoto, we've cleared the Abyssal base, but I have a destroyer dead in the water in tow but we can't clear the Abyssal carriers' kill zone fast enough. Those Abyssal dive-bombers and torpedo planes will be on us any minute. Can you give some air support?"

"Affirmative Commander Shiba. Vice admiral Sekimoto and Takeuchi, Operation ESJ-A is a success. The outcome on the final battle now depends on your carriers. Commence Operation ESJ-B! Launch all available aircraft and begin the final attack! Air support is one the way, so just hang Commander Shiba!"

**October 18, 1943 - Japanese Sea, 13 miles away from Abyssal base - 7:20am**

"Commander Asuka, above us!" Asashio calls frantically. The female commander as well as the Ship Girls looks up, fear quickly taking hold of their visage.

While Operation ESJ-A did take out many Abyssal carriers, breaking the record actually for the most carriers sunk in one morning, there are still an estimate of 10 Wo-class CV and a few Nu-class CVL unaccounted for. It is known one Wo-class can carry up to ~70 planes and a Nu-class carries up to ~35. Asuka can't count individual the number of planes, but it is certainly enough to block out the now day lit sky.

Looking at the spirits of the Abyssal bombers above the three destroyers, it doesn't take a genius to know the Abyssal are not being sensible anymore. The massive sneak attack this morning sunk a massive amount of their ships and they are angry. No tactical planning or strategic moves, just pure hate driven revenge. Anything they see flying a flag of the Rising Sun is now a target of their rage and the first ones they see are now underneath them in the form of two destroyers towing a third. As if on cue, two-dozen of Abyssal SBD dive-bombers go vertical, screaming down at the destroyers below.

"Look out!" Fubuki screams as Asashio's FCS system goes to work, training her now radar guided 12.7cm/50 twin mount guns high, pounding away at the oncoming bombers one by one. Fubuki and Shiranui, who is barely standing, join the fight with less accurate but a welcome addition of extra AA fire. However, with the combined firepower of three destroyers, eventually five dive bombers get through the flak. Immediately they hurl their 1000lb bombs at the exposed destroyers. Three miss, but one lands on Asashio's rear funnel and on Fubuki's bow, tearing a nasty hole in the waterline. Both Ship Girls scream in pain as Shiranui looks on, looking worriedly over her allied Ship Girls.

Asuka immediately takes command; jumping back on to Asashio and manually directing the guns while Asashio directs her fairies to put out the fire on her structure. Fubuki's fairies are tending to the hole, plugging it and firing up the pumps to get the water out of the hull.

Shiranui looks around, seeing the next wave of bombers incoming. She knows that if Fubuki and Asashio don't release their hold on her, they will continue to be bombed and soon, the relentless attacks will end up sinking everyone. She looks at the towing lines, noticing a piece of steel bomb shard lying beside it. Shiranui looks back up again, seeing the two friendly Ship Girls desperately trying to keep up AA fire and barely managing their damage control fairies. The Kagero-class destroyer makes up her mind, grabbing the steel piece and slowly walking up to the towing lines at her anchors. Slowly she raises the steel plate above the towing ropes.

'Hey Takao, is this what you felt that day as well? It is painful either way is it not?' She thinks for a second before letting her hand come down, but instead of the sudden deceleration of the ropes being cut, Asuka suddenly grabs her steel plate with one hand and in the other, slaps Shiranui hard on her face. The pink haired destroyer is sent flying back, landing on her bottom. Asuka angrily and tearfully looks at her and the metal shard, throwing it deep into the ocean.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Asuka screams at Shiranui. She points at Asashio and Fubuki. "Those girls are now fighting for their lives for the sake of not only themselves but also they risked coming back specifically to save you, knowing full well we are going up against this. And you DARE to choose DEATH KNOWING THAT? I will have none of it. Whether you like it or not, you, destroyer Shiranui are coming back with us, and you have no choice but to say yes, IS THAT CLEAR?!"

Shiranui looks away from Asuka in defeat, but quickly her eyes become wide seeing what's behind the female commander. Without warning, Shiranui grabs Asuka to the floor and rolls with her away, just a second before an 800lb bomb breaks Shiranui's deck where Asuka was standing just a second prior. The bomb detonates deep in her superstructure, Shiranui coughing out blood and her face twists up, her weakening strength breaks her expressionless façade. Asuka helps Shiranui lay back on her bridge structure, now her breathing becoming rasp, her body writhing in pain, coughing and tearing up. Asuka prays as the Asashio and Fubuki AA guns continue pounding away in the back.

"Please god please let this nightmare end." Asuka prays, seeing another pair of dive-bombers come at the already moderately damaged destroyers high up. Asashio sees it coming but can't train her 25mm guns fast enough to intercept, she tries to jump over to Shiranui's ship to save her captain, but suddenly her radio cracks up.

"It ends now," The radio voice of Unryu calls out stoically. The two attacking bombers are suddenly blown apart as two Imperial Japanese A6M5 Zeros fly overhead. Looking up, hundreds of Zeros fighters embossed with the Rising Sun symbol streak across the skies, cutting down Abyssal attack planes by the hundreds. Shokaku's voice comes over the wire.

"Commander Asuka, thank the gods you made it. Unryu, Zuikaku and my air wing will cover you all the way back. Hurry Commander more of them are coming!"

"This is Soryuu of the 2nd carrier division. Our Type 99 dive-bombers and Type 97 torpedo-bombers are holding steady above enemy base. Ise-san's scout planes have found the remaining carriers. Hiryuu and I are commencing the attack."

"This is Ryujo of 1st carrier division! Enemy Armored Carrier Demon sighted at Area F5. She looks like she's missing her bow and listing quite badly. Looks like your DesDiv roughed her up pretty badly, but I'll take her out of her misery. Torpedo bomber squadron 1 through 4, being the attack!"

**October 18, 1943 - Japanese Sea, 20 miles away from Abyssal base - 10:35am**

As the relief squad of destroyer Suzutsuki with CA Atago and CA Myoko arriving to providing extra AA cover, the larger ships attach towing lines to the battered but surviving Shiranui and begin towing her back with increased speed. The overhead fighter cover of Shokaku and Zuikaku ensures almost no Abyssal planes gets close enough to make an attack run, while the stragglers are picked off by Asashio's dead-accurate FCS aimed 12.7cm or by either Atago's or Myoko's 12.7cm/40 AA guns. After 10 minutes, the three battered destroyers are within safe vicinity of their carrier group.

Destroyer Suzutsuki had successfully led the German destroyers back earlier from the orders of Asuka, not wanting to risk putting the German Zerstörers at the risk of air attacks.

On their way back, Fubuki's turbines quit partway, requiring a tug from Atago while Myoko pulls Shiranui. The pink haired Ship Girl consciousness drifts as Asuka stayed onboard to watch over her. She clutches the hands of the cheeky but extremely resolute Kagero-class destroyer the entire way, praying for her safety. As the tired remains of the destroyer attack squadron is well within safety of Hosho's combat air patrol (CAP) fighters, the Shokaku-class sisters break the formation to take the fight to the Abyssal fleet.

"Commander…I just want to clarify, *cough*, I…I didn't make a mistake, did I?" Shiranui weakly asks Asuka as she is loaded up on a medical repair ship. "I mean, because of my selfishness, I…" Asuka put her hands up to Shiranui, giving her gloved hand a firm yet reassuring shake.

"You are just being who you are, and while I would wish you be more honest with me, I cannot say what you did is a mistake. Your valiant efforts brought us valuable time and you Shiranui will get the honor of crippling the Armored Carrier Demon. For a destroyer, this is a great honor and as your commanding officer even just for today, I'm truly grateful for your hard work." Asuka brings her hands up to her face. "Please, do not blame yourself for it is not yours or my decision, but the choice of our division. Do get well, and we'll meet again another day."

The medical repair ship worker asks Asuka to step back, and she does after giving Shiranui a proper salute. The pink haired Ship Girl cracks a weak but beautiful smile as the winch pulls her up as the towing lines to her vessel is secured for evacuation.

Fubuki, though hurt also gives Asuka her thanks as she boards the repair ship on her own strength, with Atago being tasked to tow the 1st lead ship Special-type destroyer back to Maizuru for repairs as well as guard the medical repair ship.

Thanks to the efforts of the submarine attacks, the destruction of the floating fortresses, the fog-covered destroyer torpedo run and above all the neutralizing of the Armored Carrier Demon Ceratohka, the 10 remaining Wo-class carriers soon beings to falter, losing aerial superiority to the 12 combined carriers of the Japanese navy. Soon, the torpedo and dive-bombers of the Combined fleet quickly found all the remaining Abyssal flat tops and sunk them easily to the bottom of the ocean.

At exactly 12pm of October 18th of 1943, the greatest recorded battle since the beginning of the Abyssal Japanese war, the battle is declared to be over, with the Japanese navy overwhelmingly victorious in a clear decisive victory.

Final tally will total to an Abyssal loss of 18 Wo-class CVs, 3 I-class DDs, 2 Ta-class BBs, 4 Nu-class CVLs, 6 Ri-class CAs, 600+ Abyssal aircraft and most importantly, one of the two confirmed existing Armored Carrier Demon 'Ceratohka', the sinking honor going to DD Shiranui under the command of Commander Asuka Shiba.

Allied Japanese German losses are minimal; 1 Battleship (Scharnhorst) moderately damaged, I-37 and I-185 minor damage (depth charges), 2 destroyers heavily damaged (Shiranui and Fubuki, but both repairable) and loss of 30 planes.

* * *

><p><em>* Dozo = 'here you go' in Japanese. I included this scene with this specifically since I figured Haguro's personality to be one that is proper and dignified in the presence of a VIP, and serving tea properly is a rather upscale art in Japan.<em>

_** During WWII, Imperial Japanese officers were usually given a sword, in reference to their samurai/warrior's spirit of Japan's past. These are referred as "Gunto", translate directly to 'military knife', but they're closer to swords than actual knives._

_*** Yakitori is a Japanese skewered chicken roast. I was planning on making a reference to Kebab, but Yakitori felt similar and since it is of Japanese origin, I figure it is more fitting. I don't however have proof that such dishes existed in Japan in 1943 however…_

_^ While I'm not sure of the system the Japanese names their guns but the Germans gave their turrets alphabetic names: "Anton, Bruno, Caesar, Dora" for turret A, B, C, D from bow to stern. Scharnhorst only has 3 turrets, so Caesar is her 3rd and only stern turret._

_Shiranui gets a lot of love in this battle. Sharp eyes will notice I subtly placed her in-game lines in this chapter._

* * *

><p><em>This is it; the last chapter following will tie it up, wrapping up Origins.<em>

_As always reviews are appreciated, comments or flames can be sent in by PM. _

_Expect the wrap-up very soon, until then._

_-Trades46_


	10. Abyssal base, Reassignment and Epliogue

_Hello Trades46 here_

_Firstly, Kadokawa & DMM must be reading my fanfic XD: just as I write about the Mk.37 Gunfire Control Systems (GFCS) then Kancolle officially adopts GFCS systems (Type 91 & Type 94) for aerial 'cut in' attacks.  
>Secondly, Admiral Hipper-class heavy cruiser Prinz Eugen and an Akizuki-class destroyer (Suzutsuki) appeared in my story almost 3 weeks prior to their official appearance...really? Wait until Scharnhorst, Graf Spee or Graf Zeppelin gets introduced...but I digress.<em>

_As promised, the final chapter of Secrets from the Abyss: Origins _

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>October 18, 1943 - Japanese Sea, Abyssal naval base - 12:35am<strong>

With the sinking of the Armored Aircraft Carrier Demon Ceratohka, many of the remaining Abyssal defense ships near the base faltered. When Soryuu and Hiryuu's dive-bombers engaged and destroyed the rest of the Wo-class fleet carriers, the remaining Nu-class CVL along with the I-class destroyers continue to fight as they are picked off one by one. As the submarine fleet of Admiral Gunther and Captain Arizumi resurfaces near the Abyssal base, all enemy presence bar the sunken Abyssal ships that are still burning. However, no Abyssal spirits are found within the wrecks.

The rest of the Combined fleet slowly begins to move into the now abandoned Abyssal base, making sure no booby traps or any hidden Abyssal subs that are hiding, waiting to strike.

The destroyers Shiranui and Fubuki are escorted back by Atago and Myoko. Asashio, while damaged is still deemed to be fully operational and Asuka continues to stay at the helm. A couple of bandages are given to the scratched commander from the earlier bombing attacks.

With a set number of Combat Air patrol (CAP) fighters flying above the Combined Fleet, Gensui Yamamoto orders the fleet to move in and dock at the now empty Abyssal base.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" The Imperial Japanese Army loudspeaker shouts, departing from their troop transports into their Daihatsu Landing Crafts begins to land at the now empty base. Under Imperial naval HQ orders, the Abyssal base is to be spared if possible and savage whatever things of Abyssal origins to learn more of this mysterious enemy. It is hoped that the base, while no Abyssal ships are seen, can be used as the starting point to uncover their secrets.

As only the small destroyers can get close enough to the islands (the deep drafts of battleships and carriers cannot approach the shallow confines of the base) means only Asashio, Suzutsuki, Z1, Z20 and Z33 can oversee the base capture. All naval admirals are ordered to stay at their respective ships, but Asuka being only that of a Commander, is asked to check the closed hangars to make sure no enemy presence remain. The female commander with Asashio slowly traverses the base, checking the hangars one by one.

"Asashio, are you feeling OK?" Asuka asks as the pair secures the first naval dock. "You did take a bomb trying to rescue Shiranui earlier, and even Fubuki's engines gave out earlier. I don't want to ruin your boilers so…"

"Commander Asuka, I'm fine. Please, the second hangar if we may." Asashio replies in a matter-of-fact manner, indicating she does not want to delve deep into the matter. Asuka let out a sigh, both that of relief and of annoyance of Asashio's care of herself.

As Asashio nears the 2nd hangar, Asuka gets close enough to jump on the dock. The release switch is located on the outer panel of the hangar. Asuka opens the panel and pulls down the switch, engaging the motors on the doors allowing Asashio to see the inside of the hangar. Like that of the first hangar, only an empty dock with a trawler and numerous cranes are inside along with oil drums. Shaking her head, Asuka jumps back on Asashio's deck as they move towards the last hangar.

"I've been thinking, Asashio. Despite nearly two years of hostilities, we still don't know anything about the Abyssals, don't we?" Asuka begins insecurely, "I mean, just today alone the Abyssals lost more carriers than the US Navy did back in 1938. They did not back away or retreat, fighting until their very lives as Abyssal spirits Ship Girls ended." Asuka tightens her hold on her uniform. "For what reason do they fight so desperately for?"

"I'm wondering for days since the Yo-class submarine sinking. There have been no other cases of Abyssal ships surrendering. They always scuttle themselves or fight even when they're sinking. Why? Why are they so desperate even in such disadvantageous battles? For what are they so willing to put their own lives on the line? If they want land or control of the Pacific they already have most of it… it doesn't add up, and it's been really bothering me…"

"Asuka-san, I think we should leave such matters after the battle…"

"…Asashio, do you…disagree with me? Why I question myself with such thoughts?"

"I do not disagree or agree with your train of thought, simply because I do not understand why you delve into such matters. I respect your actions on the field, but as a Ship Girl I feel like… I lack the experience to question such actions of war. If the enemy comes at you with death first and foremost, the wisest choice of action would be to defend yourself is it not?" Asashio slows down, turning her attention back to the goal. "Asuka, the gate please."

Saying nothing after expressing her thoughts, the commander jumps on the docks one last time and pulls down the lever. Nothing happens. Asuka, thinking it is a loose wiring, flicks the switch both sides again and again, but to no avail. She looks around, seeing a small door at the far left of the hangar.

"Asashio, the gate is not functioning. I see a door in the far back so I'll go into the hangar to check it out. Stay here and I keep in contact via radio."

"Got it," Asashio replies, confirming on the radio. The Ship Girl goes into her bridge, grabbing an Arisaka Type 99 rifle and throwing it to Asuka, who grabs it in midair. "Keep that for close encounters; I might not be able to shoot what I can't see in case of emergency."

Asuka gives a nod and proceeds to the hangar door. Shaking the handle: Locked. She throws herself against the door, but the steel contraption does not budge. Leaving little choice, Asuka uses the butt-stock of the rifle and hammers it at the doorknob until the lock gives away. Opening the door with the gun ready, darkness is all is inside. Scanning around to make sure there are no threats, she slowly feels the wall inside for a switch. Feeling a button in her fingers she pushes it, immediately flooding the hangar with light. The light also welcomes Asuka to a horrific sight, who let out a big gasp by what she sees.

"Asuka? What is it? Do you need help?" Asashio's voice asks on the radio, hearing Asuka's disbelief on the radio. Asuka gulps as she surveys the carnage in front of her hidden in the hangar.

"Oh lord…there are…dead Abyssal spirits in here, bodies…not just one but at least six dozens of them. Wo-class carriers, Re-class battleships, Ne-class heavy cruisers, Ka-class submarines…it's like a mass graveyard of dead Abyssals, blood everywhere…hmm?"

Asuka suddenly freezes as a very small and young-looking Abyssal spirit is tugging at her pants, looking at her like a foreign alien. Asuka goes panicky, redirecting her Arisaka at the Abyssal spirit, the Abyssal girl so innocent she looks questionably at the rifle, not knowing what it is. Most humans when contacted by an Abyssal spirit, especially one who was nearly bludgeoned to near death, would have no hesitation to pull the trigger, but as her fingers close the trigger, Asuka feels the pull to become heavy. The Abyssal spirit nocks her head sideways, as if she's asking the human commander a question.

"A…baby Abyssal? What…what are you doing here?" Asuka stammers to the Abyssal spirit, not expecting an answer. However she did receive one, not from the baby Abyssal girl but a just surfaced So-class submarine that is right in the docks.

"No…please…no…shoot! I…take…her…leave...please…no shoot!" The So-class grumbles in a low voice pleadingly. Just as the So-class finishes her speech, the power to the gate is restored as sunlight enters the hangar, Asashio outside in plain sight. The Ship Girl, upon spotting Asuka and the So-class submarine wastes no time, training her forward 12.7cm/50 at the Abyssal sub.

"NO! HOLD FIRE!" Asuka shouts at the top of her lungs, Asashio stopping at the last moment, staring at her CO wildly.

"What…" Asashio's voice trails off as the So-class immediately jumps off her vessel, scoops up the baby Abyssal spirit and plops her into her hatch. Just before closing the hatch inside, the So-class mutters to Asuka, who is too stunned to react.

"Thank…you."

Before Asashio can train her guns again, the So-class immediately performs an emergency dive, steaming out of the hangar dock right in front of Asashio. The Ship Girl manages to shove two depth charges off her starboard, but the Abyssal sub quickly disappears from sonar. Unfortunately, just as the Abyssal sub slips out of the hangar docks, Captain Hirotada Arizumi on submarine I-8 witnesses the entire unfolding of the events. Needless to say, the submarine captain is angry.

"HEY YOU TRAITOR! WHAT DID YOU…?" Hirotada screams at Asuka and Asashio, but is unable to finish as he listens to a quiet hum in the distance, gradually growing into a distinctive wail of non-Japanese engine sounds of aircraft. I-8 confirms his suspicion quickly.

"Captain! Abyssal bombers! Hundreds of them!" I-8 shouts. Asuka quickly jumps back on Asashio, getting on the radio to rally the German destroyers and the Akizuki-class destroyer Suzutsuki. Asashio needs no prompt, quickly switching her HE shells to AA flak rounds, firing up her radar guided FCS systems.

"All destroyers, we have confirmed enemy aerial presence. Get your guns loaded with AA weapons and all gun fire directors at the ready. Watch out for friendly fighters from our side!"

Elsewhere, Vice Admiral Fujioka Sekimoto on-board Unryu looks on in the distance, mouth agape.

"Where the heck those Abyssal bombers come from?!" Genji Takeuchi shouts into the radio, "All carriers reroute patrols and intercept enemy bombers! They maybe are going after our fleet in retaliation!"

The entire carrier Ship Girls wasted no time rerouting their A6M Zeros and N1K2 Shinden fighters to target the swarming group of SBD dive bombers. Cutting in and out, at least 30 bombers are shot down in a minute's time. However, almost another 60 gets through, surprisingly ignoring the Japanese carrier fleet altogether. Fujioka and Unryu watches on, as the Ship Girl calmly assess the situation.

"Vice Admiral, I believe they are heading towards the base. Should I call the landing forces to retreat?" Fujioka nods quickly, as Unryu broadcasts an emergency wire towards the troops capturing the Abyssal base to abort mission and retreat to a safe distance.

The first wave of bombers approach the landing forces, who are still struggling to load back up on their Daihatsu landing crafts. Asashio, Suzutsuki and the German Zerstörers waste no time in their duties.

"FIRE! Keep focus fire on the bombers targeting the shoreline, we need to keep them off the landing ships so they can get out of the area!" Asuka commands the destroyers as their main AA guns and accompanying 25mm MGs start blasting away.

The focus fire of the destroyers keeps any Daihatsu landing boats from being sunk. However, some marines are not as lucky as an Abyssal bomber shot down from Asashio's guns burst into flames, crashing right into a group of 10 marines, killing them, instantly in an explosion. The rest of the Daihatsu boats immediately depart from the shoreline with tired but undoubtedly grateful they are not on the now slowly collapsing Abyssal base.

The Abyssal SBDs unleashes their payload all over their own abandoned base, setting alight the oil refinery, bending over cranes, setting off oil canisters/ammunitions, and bringing down the hangars where Asuka stood just five minutes prior. The wild explosions and destruction breaks the supporting columns for the Abyssal base built on the Japanese sea, as humans and Ship Girls alike can only watch as the Japanese sea swallows the rest of the Deep Sea fleet base.

**October 19, 1943 - Maizuru naval base, War Room - 2:20am**

"That Shiba did it! She cooperated with the enemy Abyssal ship and collaborated to sink the base so that we will never be able to find the information on it ever again!" Hirotada testifies on the post-mission debriefing in the room of the Commanding officers of Operation ESJ. "I saw with my own eyes and I-8 as well. That damned traitor walks into the dockside hangar, refuses to shoot an Abyssal submarine spirit, allowing her and another to get clean away. She and that destroyer of hers is an accomplice, refusing to shoot the enemy despite a clear line of sight." He slams his hands on the table before going on to the next point.

"Then after when the enemy Abyssal sub escapes the base with 'her' help and when I was about to call her out for her deeds, just so conveniently the Abyssal air force decides to drop in to clean house. I'm not sure about you, but everything pieced together feel just too fitting to be 'accidental'."

The meeting, once again held in the "war-room" of Maizuru dead of the night after the fleet returned from the mission just an hour earlier. Ichirou Yamamoto calls for a debriefing for the officers as well as their respective flagship Ship Girls during the operation, wanting to know why the Decisive victory from the annihilation of the Abyssal giant Carrier fleet can end up only as a Tactical victory after a blitzkrieg aerial attack from Abyssal bombers leveled the captured base before they can get their hands on it.

"Das quite ze critical accusation," Kurt Gunther glares at the captain, fully knowing his antics. "Did you see Frau Asuka tell the Abyssals to attack ze base? Or maybe you are trying to hide ze facts from everyone at this table right now?" Fujioka nods his head in approval.

"Captain, I know that you and Commander Shiba are…not on the best working terms, but this is a bold claim. Do you have any proof of the sneak attack was done by a traitor?" The Vice admiral's voice becomes stern as he mentions the next line. "If not so, I wish you retract that statement and apologize immediately. As both your direct superior, I have every right to remove you from duty from groundless accusations." Hirotada lets out a 'tsk', knowing full well the supportive German and Maizuru officer will never support him. Instead he turns to Genji, Kizuki and most importantly Gensui Yamamoto.

The female rear-admiral gives a side to side shake, explaining that she left the battle zone with the battleship line after their shelling operations to escort back Scharnhorst, so she is willing to withhold her judgment.

Genji's eyes are closed, scratching his chin.

"While it does seem rather 'odd', I question the accuracy of your claims, Captain Arizumi. If Commander Shiba is an accomplice of the Abyssal fleet, then what do you make of her sinkings during the fog attack?" Hirotada smirks with a comeback immediately.

"As you stated Vice admiral, she personally 'asked' for an attack in the fog. I don't know what sort of trickery she performed on her flagship, but everyone knows the standard procedure in a fog is to stay on hold to prevent friendly fire from the lack of vision. However, the Commander goes into the fog where 'conveniently' again we cannot see what she's doing. Heck, she could have messaged the Abyssals with our plans during that time. As for her 'kills', she could have easily lied; we couldn't have confirmed any sinkings after due to the burning wrecks after the fog lifted."

"Oh really, then what about the Armored Demon Carrier Ceratohka then?" Fujioka immediately interjects anger noticeable in his voice. "CVL Ryujo confirmation says she was found dead in the water with her bow completely missing. Unryu, Shokaku and Zuikaku all confirm Asuka's DesDiv was under heavy air attack when their fighters arrive on station. Can you explain that now perhaps?" Hirotada doesn't flinch, however.

"Meh, they might have maybe got into an argument when things go sour, then the big boss Ceratohka then orders the rest of them killed. However, we digress; the biggest indicator of her betrayal is with my own eyes, seeing her let two Abyssal spirits and a submarine get clean away when a shot is perfectly clear! Gensui sir, I may say this now even as a subordinate, but Admiral Gunther and Vice Admiral Sekimoto words cannot be taken as the truth, for they are biased against my wishes. Please consider the proper punishment for that traitor!" Genji, Fujioka and Kurt all look like they are ready to have a say, but Yamamoto raise his hand, silencing everyone in an instant. Letting out a light cough, he begins to talk, facing Asuka and asking her directly. The Commander, who remained silent during this time facing downwards, is brought to attention.

"Well, Commander Shiba? I want to hear your explanation on the events. What exactly occurred? I'm curious to understand your actions." Asuka looks back up, scanning the eyes in the room on her, looking back behind her at Asashio, who gives a light nod. Turning around, Asuka begins to explain.

"In the last dockside hangar…I saw a horrific sight. Dead Abyssal spirit bodies everywhere, at least fifty of them all thrown out like trash. The scene did give me a light scare. An Abyssal appears after, who I train my gun at in fear. However, the Abyssal sub spirit pleaded to me…her look is not of anger but of fear. Seeing how she no longer has the will to fight, I decide to let her go." Asuka takes a quick glance at Asashio before continuing. "As for Asashio, it is under my command that I order her to hold fire. I do not believe in another kill at that point of the battle will make a difference, and…I'm unwilling to kill for killing's sake."

The Gensui sits in silence, tapping his fingers lightly deep in thought. The longest 10 minutes of the day passes in silence, only the clock on the front of the "War Room" emitting noise. Even the Ship Girls standing at the back dare not to make a sound. Eventually, Ichirou sets his hands back on the desk, coming to a conclusion.

"Captain Hirotada, while I believe your findings are critical and point to a very believable scenario, the evidence is simply not present. Looking at the results of the battle, I must state Commander Shiba did her part dutifully and provided our carrier fleet with enough time to start Operation ESJ-B, and her support fire of the landing forces, as told by the acting commander of the landing divisions is nothing short of stellar. Her achievements in this battle cannot be discounted."

"However, Commander Asuka Shiba. As a humanitarian supporter, I can fully comprehend your willingness to spare the enemy for the purpose of justice. However, I must remind you that the Abyssals are, so far, have shown no remorse for slaying thousands of Japanese and the sinking of hundreds of ships, majority of them innocent. You kindness is most grateful, but your actions can lead to such unfortunate implications as viewed by Captain Arizumi, As the fleet admiral of the Imperial navy, I'm afraid I cannot let this slide."

"Commander Asuka Shiba, starting from November, you will be under strict surveillance from Imperial High Command. Also as a form of reprimand you are officially to be reassigned from Maizuru to Sasebo: You will now be under the care of Vice Admiral Genji Takeuchi. For the rest of this month, you are relieved of all further duties. However, for your achievement as a token of thanks from the Imperial Army Marines, your fleet commanding duty ban will be lifted after you arrive at Sasebo."

"As for the judgment of the loss of the Abyssal base, I will consider it as a technical oversight from lack of experience of taking over Abyssal bases. I will personally make a note of that to Imperial naval HQ to alert them of such extremities of our future strategies." Ichirou stops for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing at a more relaxed tone. "However, I must congratulate you all…" he glances behind him and around the room at the flagship Ship Girls, "…and the rest of you Ship Girls in the success of Operation ESJ. While we were unable to capture the Abyssal base, we have successfully crippled their carrier airpower in the Japanese Sea sinking almost all of their 20 carriers as well as an Armored Carrier Demon. The damage we have inflicted is great by any measure, and I have to thank all of you for a job well done."

A series of clap goes up around the room, the tension of earlier giving way to heartfelt relief.

"Well, what has been done is done. The Ship Girls are tired, damaged and in need of rest, as do you brave officers. The debriefing meeting is now adjourned. Please sleep soundly tonight and be ready once again soon for future operations."

As everyone stream out of the meeting room, Fujioka and Kurt stops Asuka with weary looks in their faces. Asuka gives the German and her teacher a light pat, signaling that she is OK with the judgment. Tired by the day's actions, no further words are necessary as the officers and Ship Girls retreats to their dorms and residences.

**October 28, 1943 - Maizuru naval base, offices - 6:35am**

"Frau Asuka, I pray for the best of luck in ze future for both of us. I hope ze will be again on ze Meer (sea) again in the future." Admiral Kurt Gunther shakes the hands of Asuka, who just closes her door to her office for the last time in Maizuru's officer's building. Kurt arrives with Graf Zeppelin and Prinz Eugen just before the Commander takes her leave. The German Ship Girls giving Asuka a salute as they arrive. Asuka turns to face the Germans, with a contented smile.

"As do I Kurt-san. It has been a pleasure fighting alongside you," Asuka glances at Graf Zeppelin and Prinz Eugen, "…and with your brave Kreigsmarine Ship Girls. The support you have given us is tremendous, and I humbly thank-you for it. Please, look after the vice-admiral for me; he may seem tough and commanding, but he can always use someone to keep him in-line." Asuka lets out a slight chuckle before reaching out Kurt's handshake, giving it a confident grasp.

"Thank-you for your support, likewise I hope we will meet again".

**October 28, 1943 - Maizuru naval base, docks - 7:50am**

Vice-admiral Fujioka Sekimoto looks on as the ground crew begins to load up Asashio for her journey to Sasebo naval yard, following Commander Asuka's new assignment order. Unryu and Shokaku stands beside the vice-admiral watching him in silence. Shokaku has a hint of uneasiness on her face while Unryu, typical of her remains stoic and unreadable.

"Vice admiral Sekimoto, are you feeling…" Shokaku begins. Before she can finish her thoughts however, Unryu puts her hand on Shokaku's shoulder, signaling her with a finger on her lips. Shokaku, turning around to see the female Commander now coming up to the Maizuru docks for the last time, stays quiet.

Asuka, outfitted in her black Imperial naval uniform, walks up to the pier. Asashio, who was onboard her vessel directing orders to the supply crew, notices her CO arriving, walking on the boarding bridge back on the pier, walks over to Asuka.

The commander stops in front of Fujioka, giving a look to her teacher that taught her everything from the time she graduated from the Imperial Naval Academy to now. His care for her when she makes mistakes, lecturing her for her incorrect actions, accompanying her on her first battles, celebrating with her after their successes…

"Asuka-chan…" Fujioka begins, in a very soft but still firm voice. "As your teacher, I have nothing left I can teach you now. From that little girl who left the academy to my office, you have grown to be a strong and competent officer." Fujioka feels his emotions begin to swirl, but he tries hard to keep them in. "I know Genji, he's a good friend who takes everything to the most cautious approach; you'll learn well from him. I already sent word to him; he'll take care of you well."

"Fujioka-sensei, I…I…" Asuka stammers, looking sideways then blushing in embarrassment. "Gosh, I don't even know where to begin." Clearing her throat, reverting to a more normal tone, she begins. "Sensei, I first want to thank-you for your instructions at Maizuru. You taught me a lot of things the Academy did not and you were patient with my clumsy self from an Ensign to now. I cannot express the gratitude of it all. Thank-you!" Asuka bows deeply, moving Fujioka deeply.

Unryu notices her admiral's welling of emotions and his unwillingness of releasing them. Muttering to herself 'foolish man', the silver-haired Ship Girl goes behind Asuka who did not notice the carrier girl's approach, and with a solid shove pushes Asuka right into Fujioka's chest. Fujioka notices Asuka flying at him (who herself does not register her sudden 'acceleration' herself) and catches the smaller girl in his arms, embracing her in a hug.

"Ahh…what…?" Asuka mutters, not fully understanding what happened. "Oops, I…I'm sorry I tripped…" Wanting to stand back up, she tries to push away from Fujioka, but he holds on tight. "Fujioka-sensei?" Asuka asks, looking up at him.

The Vice admiral, unable to hold back his emotions embraces Asuka fully, giving her a big hug. As he mutters her name, the commander is surprised but makes no attempt to fight back, returning the hug with her own an a smile. Shokaku gives Unryu a glaring eye at first, but softens up as she sees the two officers embrace each other with both a mixture of happiness and sadness.

'I'll never understand how that carrier girls thinks…' Shokaku thinks to herself. 'How can she even read the atmosphere and still know when to pull of stuff like this…wait…did she just…?' Shokaku's internal question is shattered as she swears, for just a second, the stoic Unryu show an ever so slight smile. Asashio looks on in silence but with an understanding smile as the 8am bell tolls in the distance. The time has come.

Fujioka reluctantly let go of Asuka, who herself feels tears threatening to build up in her eyes.

"So this is goodbye, Sensei."

"Yes, it is…goodbye Asuka-chan. Take care of yourself."

**Epilogue:**

On 8:15am of October the 28th of 1943, Commander Asuka Shiba along with her flagship Destroyer Asashio parts Maizuru towards Sasebo, their new home base. Under the command of the famed Vice-admiral Genji Takeuchi, her name becomes well known, perhaps matching that of Kizuki "Ya-Macho" Tonda for her calculating yet decisive actions in her destroyer commands. Her flagship Asashio continues to follow Asuka, fighting through numerous campaigns and gaining valuable experience. The partnership between the commander and Ship Girl grows evermore strong with each passing day.

Admiral Kurt Gunther watches with Bismarck, Scharnhorst, Graf Zeppelin, Prinz Eugen and Graf Spee on a distant hill as the Commander and her destroyer leave to the open seas, the German admiral knowing full well one day their paths will cross once again. His Kreigsmarine detachment remains at Maizuru naval base, conducting various operations supporting other base operations and displaying the might of the powerful naval force of the Third Reich. However, Kurt remains close to his fatherland, often receiving reinforcements from Germany for his achievements. He is soon promoted to Generaladmiral (Senior Admiral) but remains at Maizuru.

Vice-admiral Fujioka Sekimoto looks on sadly but proudly at his pupil as she sets off on her own journey. Supported by his stoic but extremely supportive Ship Girl Unryu, the caring Shokaku and the hot-headed Zuikaku, he renews his resolve in his goal of finding an end to the war. His fleet continues to rack up success outside of the now cleared Japanese sea, conducting operations in Indochina and the Philippine Sea, earning him a name for himself in the Japanese navy.

Fubuki, Shiranui and Suzutsuki, after being repaired by November 5th, are all disheartened to learn of Asuka's re-assignment at Sasebo. Atago, Myoko and Haguro however, encourages the destroyers to not lose heart, for one day on the open seas they may once again meet as allies in combat. The 3rd fleet of Maizuru continues to grow, adding on more destroyers and also, the long-range submarine I-401 to the mix.

Shiranui, being crowned the destroyer who critically immobilized an Armored Carrier Demon, is promoted to the leader of the Maizuru DesDiv, taking Asashio's role. Leading a new batch of destroyers she bravely charges into battle, earning the respect of her fellow Ship Girls and officers alike. Her scary and battle-happy attitude remains, but softens when she inadvertently thinks about the female commander who fought alongside her even at the danger of her own safety.

Captain Hirotada Arizumi remains as the submarine captain of Maizuru naval yard commanding the German-speaking I-8 and the ruthless I-37. Despite his hard to tolerate behavior, he consistently turns up excellent results in his patrols, but unable to get a promotion even from the Imperial naval HQ. As per the request of Vice-admiral Fujioka, Hirotada leaves with his two submarines from Maizuru to another naval base at the end of 1943. Both Fujioka and Hirotada are happy with the turn of events, praying to never meet each other again.

Back in Nagaoka, Kishiko Shiba continues to live well, anxiously waiting for the end of the Abyssal Japan war and the return of her precious daughter. Her caregiver Kita Fumihiro continues to help the elder lady in promise to Asuka, also waiting for her return as to confess his feelings for the girl.

The Abyssal Japanese war continues to rage on as both sides press the attack. The Abyssals continues to mass-produce their war machines and the Imperial navy continues to press the attack. However, the war will soon draw itself to an interesting turnabout…

* * *

><p><em>Well, here is the final chapter of Secret from the Abyss: Origins.<br>This is the prequel of the main story: Secret from the Abyss: Altruist Wonders  
>Reviews and feedback, what you liked and disliked welcome.<br>_

_Hope to see you again later._

* * *

><p><strong>October 31, 1943 - ?<strong>

A pair of large wooden doors are pushed aside as two pale skinned figures stand at the ready, saluting to the figure walking by. The loud clacking of shoes echoes throughout the long hallway, barely lit but enough to make out a distinctive hallway leading to another set of doors.

As the figure approaches, the doors opens, revealing a large round meeting hall the size of an Orchestral hall. Many other pale female shaped figures sit along a large round table, discussing things among themselves. However, the small talks stop as the new figure walks up to the grand chair, sitting herself down as a multitude of screens appear in front of each sitting figure. The main figure ushers the meeting to begin.

"Yorkville, I have heard we lost control of the Japanese sea. Care to give us the details?"

"Your highness, I apologize for our miscalculation. It seems the firepower the Japanese can acquire in such a short time and inadequate planning on our side have caused us a great setback…"

"Yorkville! How dare you insult my sister…!"

"Shut up Lexingmark, Ceratohka was too hasty and aggressive and paid the price for it. She should have listened to Princess Yorkville's request…"

"Sussex, Lexingmark, be quiet! Yorkville is still making her report here!"

"*ahem*, as I was saying we lost the Japanese sea research facility and have caused a great setback."

"Yorkville, stop screwing around. The loss of the base is yesteryear's news. We want to know about 'that'."

"Wake is right, Yorkville, you were in charge of the project, so what happened to 'that'?"

"Your highness and Missoula, I would be most grateful if you stopped referring the CVG project as 'that'. It makes me slightly sick to treat one of our people as an object…"

"She's right you know? Unlike those dirty Japanese, we treat out people with respect and not resort to using dirty tactics such as reconstructing our…"

"That's enough Henderson. Yorkville, please proceed. Anyone else that interrupts will be punished accordingly after the meeting."

"Thank-you your highness. Just before the destruction of the facility, the So-class submarine Solace escaped with no damage. She dove deep and escape the area, reaching the Tsushima Strait. Solace kept CVG alive and is being transported back to Saipan by I-class Ictus and Ha-class Haricot to continue the development. I expect initial testing can be conducted in two years time, and mass production in four years, if all goes to plan."

"Yorkville, assign either Princess Sussex or Water Demon Stinger to oversee the CVG project. I will no longer tolerate any setbacks by the Japanese. Once we get the CVG and her ship to operation parameters, we'll then have the firepower we need to crush those dirty barbaric Japanese as many times as we like."

"Proceed the rest of the operation and get Bureau of Ordinances up to speed. Secure new supply routes and get some damn destroyers to escort them to rid those pesky submarines. Other than that, are there anymore questions?"

"Excuse me, may I ask something to everyone here?"

"What do you want now, Darwin?"

"Is there really no other option? I mean, we already lost so much of our people in the CVG project in the Japanese sea. Is it really still worth pursuing? I mean, we can negotiate with the Japanese…"

"Goddamn it Darwin. For the last time, we will not stop until the Japanese language is only spoken in hell! Sister claims it so and we shall realize it no matter the cost!"

"Hoppou doesn't want to fight either you know…"

"I don't want to hear that from you who only plays with downed enemy planes all day!"

"Henderson, calm down, you're becoming unsightly with your anger issues. Alright, Darwin and Hoppou, do I need to remind you of the things the Japanese people have done to us? Their cruelty, deception and their treatment of our people? And you want to side with those barbarians? You may have idealistic thoughts if you believe the Japanese will simply 'walk away' from this war. It is either them or us, so I hope you two will get that in your head before uttering rubbish such as that again."

"If that is all, the meeting is adjourned. All other inquiries can go to Yorkville and be brought up next time we meet.

"Yes, your highness Midway. Glory to the Deep Sea nation!"

* * *

><p><em>Trades46, signing out.<br>_


End file.
